


Percanta

by Daim_Blond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tango Dance, Argentina, Buenos Aires, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sexual Violence, Tango, Tangonero, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daim_Blond/pseuds/Daim_Blond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцатые годы ХХ века, далекий и чарующий Буэнос-Айрес. Юный мечтатель и идеалист, влюбленный в недоступного тангоньеро с темным прошлым и жутким настоящим.</p><p>- Философия танго в одиночестве, запомни, - проронил Леви, - это не страсть, это трагедия, тоска… смерть, если угодно. И когда двое танцуют в близком объятии, как мы с тобой, это ничего не значит.<br/>- Или значит все на свете, - выдохнул Эрен.<br/>- Или да, - едва слышно согласился Леви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Percanta (исп.) - доступная женщина, содержанка, проститутка;  
> \- Эрену около двадцати на момент начала;  
> \- ООС не ставлю, так как надеюсь, что он тут касается только Смита;  
> \- ОМП мимопробегающи, просто для связки сюжета;  
> \- предупреждения будут добавляться по мере написания;  
> \- долгая неоднозначная история, выжравшая километры нервов и оживившая былое.

Когда палящее солнце скатывалось за горизонт, малиновое небо стремительно гасло, становясь тускло-розовым с золотыми прожилками перистых облаков. Провожая день, с пронзительными криками чертили по сумеречной глади неба стрижи. Дневное пекло отступало, оставляя после себя дрожащее марево горячего воздуха с послевкусием разогретого камня, пыли и земли. Чувствовалось соленое дыхание океана, влажное и густое, почти совсем неощутимое днем, но удивительно отчетливое ночами, словно оно только и ждало заката, чтобы осчастливить город. Однако сумерки были короткими. Казалось, только что небо переливалось удивительными красками, как тут же вдруг становилось сочно-синим с осколками первых звезд. Ночь наступала, окутывала, поглощала, зазывала в свои объятья, щедро раздавая авансы в виде обманчивой прохлады.

Именно тогда в Буэнос-Айресе закипала настоящая жизнь. Она начиналась с того, что в город Добрых Ветров из предместий, с карьеров и копей возвращались тысячи разнорабочих, искателей приключений, охотников за серебром и авантюристов всех мастей. Среди этой пестрой толпы иммигрантов, хлынувших в Аргентину в начале двадцатого века, подавляющей массой были выходцы из старушки Европы. Но встречались и американцы, и даже азиаты. Вся эта развеселая компания смешивалась в огромном портовом городе с матросами, беглыми каторжниками и шлюхами.

После изнурительного рабочего дня под палящим солнцем уставшие, но никогда не унывающие люди заполняли бары и таверны орильос*, где их ждал сытный ужин и долгие разговоры о далеком доме и политике. Молодежь высыпала на улицы для ночного променада или собиралась на задних дворах для танцев. Широкие улицы и узенькие переулки наполнялись дурманящим ароматом готовящейся еды со всех уголков света, аппетитным запахом перца и специй и сладким удушливым запахом сигар. Отовсюду раздавались заливистый женский смех и разудалые выкрики подгулявших мужчин, детский радостный визг, заполошенный лай собак и музыка.

Музыка была везде. Казалось, ночной Буэнос-Айрес только и состоял, что из темноты, сигарного дыма и музыки. Она доносилась из каждой распахнутой двери, из каждого укромного внутреннего дворика, где после вкусной еды и домашнего вина под звуки скрипок, гитар, бандонеона** и кастаньет тоска по родине выплескивалась в яростное фламенко, неудержимые джигу и рил или в бесшабашную тарантеллу. Даже просто в переулках и тупичках звучала мелодия, в каждом своя. И это настолько гармонично сливалось в душном влажном воздухе, что, казалось, на тысячи различных ладов звучит сам город, каждый его камень, каждое дерево, каждый дом.

Именно одним из таких удушающе-прекрасных вечеров Эрен вышел из дома, где на пару с другом детства снимал мансарду. Его взгляд первым делом натолкнулся на плети дикого винограда, что своими лианами оплетал обшарпанные перила некогда весьма недурного дома в одной из орильос. Потом так же привычно его взгляд скользнул по лепной спинке старой расколотой скамьи и замер на невысокой ограде, которая чугунным кружевом отделяла небольшой палисадник дома от тротуара. Пахло жимолостью и разогретой землей. Из раскрытых окон дома тянуло жаренными с чесноком креветками и домашней пастой. Соседи-итальянцы только что приступили к ужину на заднем дворике, и оттуда доносился звонкий смех, громкие разговоры, детские голоса и звон посуды и стаканов.

Вечер обступил, заворожил, опьянил сразу всеми запахами и звуками. Закинув голову вверх, Эрен зачарованно смотрел на перевернутые созвездия. Да, в южном полушарии и созвездия, и луна вывернуты словно наизнанку, небывалое зрелище для европейца. Уже почти два года Эрен жил в Аргентине, а все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому и каждый раз удивлялся с детской непосредственностью. Вот и сейчас он восхищенно вздохнул и, улыбнувшись своим недосягаемым приятелям, легко сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Уже не один, но еще не вместе с кем-то.

Бархатную тьму узенькой улочки раскалывал мягкий свет фонарей. Рваные тени платанов сплетались, образуя на булыжной мостовой причудливый узор. Проходящая мимо парочка приветливо кивнула Эрену, мужчина приподнял шляпу:

— Буэнос ночес!

Эрен махнул рукой и бодро пошагал вниз по улице, туда, где шумел и переливался огнями проспект.

До Реколеты*** с окраины путь неблизкий, но Эрен никогда не боялся дорог. Другое дело, что всем его дорогам не хватало тупика, завершенности или, как принято говорить, убедительной цели. Непонятное стремление гнало его, мешало успокоиться, постоянно напоминало о себе скукой и рутиной. До тех пор, пока однажды, после своего восемнадцатилетия, не решился на самую захватывающую и небывалую авантюру во всей своей жизни.

 

_\- Держи!_

_Плотно закрыв дверь гостиной особняка Йегеров, Эрен протянул Армину бережно сложенный отпечатанный в типографии листок. От него еще даже пахло непередаваемо приятно дешевой печатной краской и ею же он вызывающе пачкал пальцы._

_— Это оно, Армин, — лихорадочно зашептал Эрен, - то, чего мы хотели!_

_— Аргентина?! — недоверчиво переспросил Армин, быстро пробежав листовку глазами. — Ты с ума сошел?_

_— А ты куда хотел сбежать? — насупил брови Эрен. — В соседний город? Чтобы мой отец нашел нас и вернул? .. Ты как хочешь, а я уезжаю. Не собираюсь быть послушным сынком доктора, которому куда укажут, туда он и идет._

_— Но Аргентина, Эрен! — воскликнул Армин, округлив и без того огромные глаза._

_— Тихо ты! — зашипел тот, дергая друга за рукав сюртука. — А хоть бы и Аргентина. Я в Австралию готов, лишь бы… Не хочу быть адвокатом, понимаешь? И доктором не хочу!_

_— А кем хочешь? — улыбнувшись, спросил Армин._

_— Да понятия не имею, — тоже улыбнулся Эрен. — Но если останусь тут, мне даже решить не дадут. Уже невесту мне нашли, всю мою жизнь расписали и по полочкам разложили! А в мире столько всего… Армин! Разве не ты мне рассказывал про всполохи в небе? Про океан, которому ни конца ни края? Про горы, про ледники и пустыни? Ты так и хочешь прожить всю жизнь в краю жирных сытых идиотов и умереть, видев мир только на картинках в твоих книжках?_

_Армин улыбался, слушая восторженную и, безусловно, наивную речь друга, но что-то и в нем было готово согласится и сбежать навстречу неизведанным странам и беспокойным ветрам. И он сбежал. Ровно через две недели после этого разговора. Сбежал вместе с Эреном в далекую и манящую к себе сказочную Аргентину, жаркую, страстную, так непохожую на родную и сытую Германию._

 

Ночь окончательно вступила в свои права, когда Эрен добрался до Реколеты. Это уже был совершенно другой Буэнос-Айрес, совершенно непохожий на те орильос, где обитали они с Армином. Широкие мощеные улицы, щедро освещенные фонарями, дорогие рестораны и бары, кабаре, салоны и театры. Все утопало в зелени и цветах, сейчас, ночью, источавших дурманящий аромат. Здесь вальяжно прогуливались одетые в белые тройки важные сеньоры, гордые собой. Их спутницы, поразительной красоты женщины в дорогих туалетах, с утонченными манерами и глубокими томными голосами, изящно дефилировали с ними под ручку, оставляя за собой шлейфы изысканных ароматов.

На таких, как Эрен, эти господа совсем не обращали внимания, существуя в своей благополучной вселенной. Какое им было дело до высокого худощавого взъерошенного паренька в темных брюках с подтяжками и белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, который, держа руки в карманах, быстро лавировал в людском потоке? Всего лишь один из обитателей орильос, спешащий на ночную смену в роскошном ресторане богатого квартала.

Собственно, так и было. Эрен действительно спешил на вечернюю и ночную смены. Правда, Ла Рейна, где он работал, была не только рестораном. Вернее, не столько. Это был и ресторан, и театр, и салон, и игорный клуб. Да, здесь вам могли подать изысканный ужин и предложить дорогую сигару под аккомпанемент чувственного голоса и модного оркестра. Здесь, на полутемной сцене, можно было увидеть будоражащее воображение танго самых лучших танцоров ночного Буэнос-Айреса. Но чем темнее становилась ночь над городом Добрых Ветров, тем запретнее и опаснее становились развлечения в Ла Рейне. Куда-то девались респектабельные сеньоры со своими холеными спутницами; им на смену приходили более колоритные господа с такими же необъятными кошельками, но ускользающими клейкими взглядами. С их появлением Ла Рейна неуловимо становилась другой, пикантной и вызывающей. Эти дорого одетые господа много пили, много играли и мало говорили. Они тихо, почти безмолвно решали свои дела и проблемы, снова пили, снова играли. Отвлекались они очень редко, разве что в зале появлялась умопомрачительная красотка. Или на сцене начинало происходить нечто завораживающее. На танцполе были господа попроще, но такие же скользкие и молчаливые. Их спутницы, красивые и доступные, смотрели на них равнодушно пустыми глазами, пока тела их сливались в чувственном тоскующем танго.

Эрену, собственно, до этого всего не было никакого дела. Он не был ни официантом, ни барменом, ни одним из тех, кто еще мог попасться под горячую руку и цепкий взгляд немногословных господ. Его работа была в основном из разряда «принеси-подай» за кулисами театра Ла Рейна. Он таскал в гримерки воду и что покрепче, легкие закуски, бегал за сигаретами и газетами, вытряхивал пепельницы, менял декорации и лампы в софитах, мыл пол и, вообще, много чего делал. Причем делал легко, быстро и споро. И мало кто в театре поверил бы, что этот взъерошенный мальчишка — сын более чем состоятельных родителей, с блеском окончивший гимназию и сбежавший от светлого сытого будущего на край света, чтобы собирать потные полотенца по гримеркам. Но Эрену нравилось. Ему действительно нравилась его нынешняя жизнь и он ни за что на свете не променял бы ее на прежнюю. Ему не было дела до того, что эта работа ему не подходила, как любил изредка намекать Армин. Главное, что платили исправно, ну и прилично, по сравнению с другими местами, с лихвой хватало на безбедную жизнь. К тому же ребята, работавшие в Ла Рейне, такие же ренегаты и искатели приключений, как и он, были отличные, со всеми Эрен сразу сдружился, прикрывали друг дружку, подменяли, если что, помогали, когда возникала необходимость. В общем, дружно жили.

Сейчас Эрен быстро проскользнул в переулок рядом с Ла Рейной и зашел в театр через черный ход. Кивнув крепким парням на дверях, он оставил им свежую газету, засунул улыбающуюся физиономию на кухню в поисках чем бы поживиться и, жуя многоэтажный сэндвич от щедрот шефа, направился к тесной комнатке на задворках, где переодевались работники театра.

— Смотрите, кто явился! — вместо приветствия выдал Кирштайн.

Эрен криво усмехнулся. В принципе, неплохой был парень Жан. Разве что любил говорить тогда, когда лучше промолчать. Но Жану немоглось. Может, завидовал тому, что все девушки головы вслед Йегеру сворачивали, может, чувствовал, что Эрен совсем не их поля ягода, белая кость, волею случая таскающий чужие помои. Поэтому случая поддеть, зацепить, кольнуть по мелочи или побольнее Кирштайн не упускал, хоть и доставал этим окружающих больше, чем того, кому это все было адресовано. А так, работал барменом, был на хорошем счету и клиенты его любили. Правда, говорил по-прежнему с жутким немецким акцентом, несмотря на то, что прожил в Аргентине уже года четыре.

— Уже надоело, Жан, — с укором и легким оттенком усталости произнесла Энни, безжалостно стягивая светлые волосы в тугой узел. — Привет, Эрен!

Она, пожалуй, нравилась Эрену больше всех, хотя всегда держалась немного отстраненно, особняком. Может, поэтому и нравилась, потому что была всегда приветлива без слащавости, не задавала лишних вопросов и, главное, ее всегда слушали, когда она говорила. А еще на ней единственной из всех официанток хорошо сидела форма — мужские брюки и мужская же белая сорочка. Не сравнить в грудастой Сашей, которая в сорочке выглядела более вызывающей, чем без нее. Или с Кристой, и так роста невеликого, но казавшейся совсем крохотной в мужской одежде.

— Полный зал, — врываясь в раздевалку, доложил Спрингер, видимо, бегавший на разведку. — Это из-за Леви! Хороший улов будет! — он радостно потер руки. — Эрен, привет!

Эрен улыбнулся, кивнул бритоголовому шустрому малому, стягивая одну рубашку и надевая другую. А между тем что-то внутри сделало головокружительный кульбит, задрожало, оборвалось и понеслось по венам.

 

В насквозь прокуренном полумраке зала было не протолкнуться. Заняты были все ложи, все столики и все диваны. Посетители невольно замирали в предвкушении выступления, постепенно стихали приглушенные разговоры, звяканье столовых приборов и бокалов. Слышно было, как оркестр пробует ноты, иногда певуче тянула скрипка или резко вскрикивал бандонеон.

Сейчас затеряться среди клиентов было несложно, впрочем, Эрен не особо-то и пытался. Просто выскользнул из-за сцены и прислонился к резному столбу так, что из зала его почти не было видно. В нем дрожал каждый нерв и упоительно тянуло под ложечкой, наверное, он даже краснел, только темнота это милостиво скрывала. Да и плевать, собственно, даже если бы кто и заметил.

На грани ненависти и любви играло танго. Очень теплое, несмотря на название, очень страстное и сексуальное. Смычок скрипача летал по струнам, аккордеонист отдавался мелодии так, как отдаются любовнику. Бандонеон под ловкими пальцами пронзительно пел о легкомысленной, но недоступной. Все завораживающе, все на своих местах — душный вечер, перетекающий в томную ночь, виски и шампанское, танго и пожар в груди у каждого, кто слушал и смотрел.

Для Эрена из прошлой жизни танго всегда было запретным непристойным танцем. Для Эрена настоящего танго стало ритмом одиночества и печали, пульсацией крови, когда безнадежно влюблен, биением сердца, когда изнемогаешь от желания. Танго стало жизнью длиной в три минуты.

На небольшую полутемную сцену, неслышно ступая, вышел тот, ради кого Эрен был здесь и сейчас. Уже давно. С самой первой ночи в Ла Рейне. Невысокого невзрачного на вид танцора с неподвижным лицом и безразличным взглядом звали Леви. Хмурый, словно вечно недовольный коротышка как по волшебству преображался, стоило только заиграть музыке и сделать первое па. И от него уже невозможно было оторвать восторженных глаз, оставалось только с замиранием сердца следить за невероятным мельканием ног в до блеска начищенных ботинках, видеть, как бледные впалые щеки постепенно окрашивает румянец, как постепенно на невозмутимом лице проступают эмоции, более пронзительные чем слезы. Только в танце на этом гладком, словно фарфоровом, лице можно было увидеть потрясающую палитру чувств от безумной любви до почти ненависти, от обожания до буйства неповиновения. И все это на фоне такой осязаемой неприкрытой сексуальности, бьющей в самое нутро, что несчастное сердце Эрена начинало сумасшедше колотиться, дыхание сбивалось, и он покорно и зачарованно, позволял втянуть себя в головокружительную игру эмоций и страстей. Уже не один, но еще не вместе. Уже любя, но еще не понимая.

На сцене же тем временем появилась рыжеволосая красотка в алом откровенном платье. Про нее Эрен знал только, что ее звали Петра и что она была единственной партнершей Леви, больше он ни с кем и никогда не танцевал, хотя желающих было много. С вызывающе томной грацией она застыла на краю эстрады. Сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче публика стала аплодировать, раздались залихватские выкрики и свист, все с нетерпением ждали.  
Музыка зазвучала, плакала скрипка, гитары вторили, хрипло взвизгивал бандонеон. Мелодия была незнакомая, красивая и грустная, погружавшая сердце в смутную печаль. Леви безразличным взглядом окинул публику, задержавшись на лице Эрена чуть дольше, и холодные глаза сузились. Он порывисто шагнул к красотке и властно привлек к себе, одной рукой сжимая тонкое запястье, а другой обхватывая точеную талию, где умопомрачительный вырез уходил в соблазнительные драпировки.

Несколько мгновений они стояли, чуть покачиваясь в объятиях друг друга, словно притираясь, впитывая музыку, ловя рваный ритм. Петра, полузакрыв глаза, склонилась к плечу Леви, сережкой в ухе то и дело колюче касаясь его губ. Его пальцы чуть подрагивали на ее оголенной спине, выжидая. А потом… Потом началось волшебство. И никакая фантазия не могла сравниться с тем, что происходило между этими двумя в одиноком луче софита на маленькой эстраде, настолько была непривычна будоражащая смесь порока и невинности этого танго. Напор и покорность, лица, словно выхваченные вспышкой, гибкое сильное тело мужчины и отрешенная улыбка и закрытые глаза молодой женщины. Двое, ставшие на три минуты одним целым…

Эрен зачарованно ловил каждое движение Леви, каждую эмоцию, поворот головы. Он видел, как напрягались мышцы таких тонких, казалось, рук, видел игру теней на острых скулах и отголосок улыбки на бледных сжатых губах. В нем обреченно дрожал каждый нерв, что-то невероятно щемящее, рвущее в ошметки поднималось в чистой неискушенной душе, наполняя, переполняя, выплескиваясь, заставляя думать о неизвестном, запретном, но таком желанном с недавних пор, с упоением представляя обжигающее тепло этих рук и губ, пьянящий омут близости и обладания.

Только когда отзвучали аккорды последней мелодии и раздались оглушающие аплодисменты и восторженные выкрики, Эрен смог стряхнуть оцепенение, не отпускавшее его долгие четверть часа. И снова встретился взглядом с героем своих непристойных фантазий, который пристально и не мигая несколько секунд смотрел именно на него. На какой-то момент Эрену показалось, что Леви все понял, догадался о чувствах, бушевавших в его сердце, поэтому покраснел пуще прежнего и, недолго думая, тихонько отступил за колонну, скрываясь за кулисами.

 

Конец этой ночной смены был таким же, как и любой другой. Когда дверь за последним посетителем закрылась, Саша и Энни убрали оставшуюся посуду и бокалы, а Конни с Бертольдом позакидывали последние стулья на столы и сели у бара делить чаевые за вечер, Эрен притащил ведро и принялся за мытье полов.

— Да брось ты эту швабру, — зевая, заметил Райнер, крепкий высокий официант, похожий, скорее, на вышибалу. — Давай к нам, потом домоешь, — закончил он, отхлебнув джина из высокого стакана.

— И правда, Эрен, — обернулась Криста и устало улыбнулась. — Посиди с нами чуть-чуть!

Эрен с готовностью отбросил деревяшку с намотанной ветошью и устроился между Энни и Кристой, где ему тут же вручили стакан с вином и пододвинули тарелку с остатками мяса.

— Налетай, — кивнул Бертольд, длинный, как каланча, и худющий парень.

Эрен с аппетитом уплетал сочные куски запеченного на углях молодого бычка, запивая терпким сладким вином, слушал сплетни, поддакивал и, вообще, чувствовал себя замечательно, пока ухо не резануло заветное имя.

— Надо бы Леви каждый день выступать, — вздохнул Конни, рассматривая перед собой так и неубранную кучку своей доли чаевых. — Всегда бы так, да?

— Да уж, — мечтательно вздохнула Саша.

— Может, попросим его, а? — не унимался Спрингер.

— Ага, рискни здоровьем, — хохотнул Райнер. — Нас только предупреди, когда просить соберешься, посмотреть охота на это.

— Да что такого-то? — непонимающе округлил глаза Конни. — Он ведь такой же работник, как и мы!

— Такой же, да не такой, — многозначительно возразил из-за своей стойки Жан. - Ты, Спрингер, ей-богу, как первый день работаешь тут.

— То есть — не такой? — переспросил Эрен.

Все как-то переглянулись разом и принялись смотреть куда угодно, только не на Эрена.

— Я что-то не то сказал?

— Да нет, — хмыкнул Жан, — просто если ты до сих пор не заметил, Йегер, то о Леви здесь предпочитают не распространяться.

— Почему? — не унимался Эрен.

— Потому, — отрезал Жан, смачно харкнув в мусорное ведро.

Больше никто ничего не сказал про Леви. Постепенно ощущение неловкости, вызванное вопросом Эрена, прошло. Ребята опять оживились, перетерли кости некоторым клиентам, прошлись по общим знакомым. Эрен быстро домыл пол, вытащил мешки с мусором на задворки и, когда вышел с черного хода Ла Рейны, увидел как над городом Добрых Ветров лениво занимался рассвет.

— Энни, погоди! Провожу.

Он нагнал хмурую девушку, и они вместе пошли вниз к порту.

— Мне недалеко, Эрен, — произнесла наконец Энни, — я сама дойду.

Йегер кивнул, соглашаясь, но продолжал идти рядом, словно не решаясь начать разговор.

— Хочешь про Леви спросить?

Она била в точку. Почти всегда молчала, но все подмечала и словно мысли считывала. А может, они просто у Эрена на лице написаны были, мысли эти.

— Леви табу, — едва заметно вздохнула она, засовывая руки в карманы. — Тебе вряд ли кто-то что-то про него расскажет.

— А ты?

— Я знаю только, что у него какие-то отношения со Смитом. И достаточно темные, чтобы тебе лезть в это.

— Они любовники? — задал он самый главный из волновавших его вопросов.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Энни. — Вернее, говорят, что да.

— Но ты не веришь в это?

Энни какое-то время шла молча, щурясь на стремительно светающее небо, то ли обдумывала ответ, то ли, вообще, отвечать не хотела. Скорее же всего ей просто не было дела и до Эрена, и до его вопросов.

— По-моему, их связывает нечто большее, — ответила она спустя целую вечность. — Большее не в смысле ценности отношений, а… Такое впечатление, что есть нечто, намертво держащее Леви. То, что не позволяет ему уйти, как бы он ни хотел. И это нечто-то, что довольно часто позволяет Смиту обращаться с ним, как с вещью, пусть красивой и диковинной, но вещью. Но что это — никто не знает. А те, кто знают, предпочитают помалкивать. Думаю, вряд ли ты узнаешь больше, Эрен, — закончила она, искоса глянув на задумчивого парня. — Зачем тебе лезть в это? — в лоб спросила Энни.

— Да никуда я не лезу, — неопределенно пожал плечами Эрен. — Просто… просто хочу взять несколько уроков, и все!

— У Леви? Он никого не учит. По крайней мере, я о таком не слышала ни разу. И на твоем бы месте, вообще, выкинула из головы и Леви, и уроки, и всю ту ерунду, что ты себе навыдумывал. Смиту не нравятся слишком любопытные.

Эрен упрямо мотнул головой, но имя Смита, мелькнувшее несколько раз в разговоре, все же немного остудило его пыл.

Эрвин Смит по прозвищу Командор был весьма одиозной личностью, хорошо известной в определенных кругах. Он был чертовски умен, проницателен и беспощаден. Как и когда этот высокий нордический американец появился в Буэнос-Айресе и смог подмять под себя всю преступность, никто уже не помнил. Все сходились на том, что было это довольно давно, ибо лет ему было около сорока, хоть он и выглядел моложе. За довольно короткое время в его ведении оказались все крупные казино, бордели и опиумокурильни города, букмекерские конторы, антикварные лавки, питейные заведения и другие злачные и не очень места. На него или под его протекцией работали все мошенники, аферисты, шайки и банды города Добрых Ветров. Ему и только ему подчинялась четверка самых опасных беспощадных и виртуозных наемных убийц в Латинской Америке, больше известных как Крылья Свободы. Они работали как вместе, так и поодиночке, и если имена троих мужчин были известны, то четвертый, по слухам женщина, был неизвестен никому ни по имени, ни в лицо — его знал только Командор.

Ла Рейна же, головное и самое прибыльное заведение Смита, была благопристойным прикрытием для дел иного рода. Здесь было раздолье для аферистов высшего ранга, здесь крутились большие деньги и крупные ставки. А еще здесь торговали живым товаром. На любой вкус, в том числе и извращенный. Сотни, если не тысячи девушек и юношей прошли через Ла Рейну и сгинули без следа. Разумеется, мало кто из рядового персонала театра знал об этом. Догадывались - да, но не более. Если куда и забегал случайно официант или разнорабочий становился нечаянным свидетелем чего-либо, они предпочитали напрочь забыть об этом. Смит платил отменно за слова, а еще больше за молчание.

Конечно, всех этих подробностей Эрен не знал и знать не мог. Он видел то, что было на поверхности — респектабельного солидного мистера Эрвина Смита, всегда спокойного и уверенного, у которого точно были какие-то темные делишки, но у кого их не было в те года в Буэнос-Айресе? Одним словом, Эрен понимал, что его хозяин мошенник и преступник не из мелких, но об истинном масштабе мог только догадываться, впрочем, как и все остальные.

— Ступай домой, — произнесла Энни, — отдохни и забудь все.

Эрен потерянно кивнул, развернулся и, не прощаясь, пошел вверх по улице.

По дороге домой думалось о странном. Вспоминались руки Леви и его взгляд, тот самый, дольше трех секунд, разделивший жизнь парня на до и после. До — он просто восхищался, а после внезапно понял, что пропал. Чувство, сильное, пугающее, как налетевший памперо****, оглушило, порвало, разметало в клочья. Оно было непонятно, сокровенно. Вскинув голову навстречу стремительно светлеющему небу, он с замиранием сердца осознал, что в душе навсегда поселилась запретная любовь.

 

Несколько дней Эрен жил как в тумане. Работал, что-то делал по дому, общался с Армином и друзьями в Ла Рейне, но его не отпускало ощущение неправильности, какой-то нереальности происходящего. Несколько дней он не видел Леви, тот просто не появлялся в театре, и, похоже, именно это было причиной его какого-то подвешенного состояния. Мыслями он беспрестанно возвращался к тому разговору с Энни, без конца прокручивая его в голове. Что пытался найти, какие выводы сделать из той скудной информации, что она дала ему, он не знал. Рассудком понимал, Леви занят и, вообще, не для него, и еще Смит маячил на горизонте, и Энни права, не стоит влезать в принципе, но сердцем… Сердцем Эрен чувствовал, что не сможет жить, если не попытается. Пусть рассчитывать на взаимность глупо, но он и не будет! Пусть только будет возможность видеть его, чувствовать рядом, прикасаться.

Поэтому идея брать уроки, высказанная тогда для Энни спонтанно и впопыхах, крепла с каждым днем. Побеседовав с ребятами в Ла Рейне, с другими танцорами, с каждым, кто хоть мало-мальски мог знать что-нибудь про Леви, Эрен убедился, что Энни была права — никто не слышал даже, чтобы Леви кого-то учил. Удивлялись, переспрашивали, предлагали других учителей, но Эрен от всех отказался.

Сегодня в Ла Рейне он увидел Петру. Такая же роскошная, как и тогда на сцене, она, никого не замечая, прошла в кабинет Смита, а когда вышла спустя несколько минут, Эрен решился ее остановить.

— Простите, сеньорита!

Петра обернулась, с удивлением приподняла брови.

— Я могу тебе помочь? — она окинула взъерошенного паренька оценивающим взглядом, в котором почему-то мелькнуло что-то похожее на узнавание.

— Да! То есть… Я видел ваше последнее выступление, ваше и Леви, и хотел спросить… — он замолчал, не зная как продолжить, чтобы не выглядеть глупо.

— Сегодня, мы выступаем сегодня, — едва улыбнулась она, смотря на него уже более чем заинтересованно. — А ты что-то хотел?

— Нет! Я просто узнать! — выпалил Эрен, заливаясь предательским румянцем.  
Петра рассмеялась и, зачарованно протянув руку, едва коснулась пальцем его щеки.

— Какой горячий, — протянула она задумчиво. — Я передам Леви, что ты спрашивал, — и не успел Эрен хоть слово возразить, как она упорхнула в неизвестном направлении.

Выходило как-то непонятно. Сложилось впечатление, что Петра все поняла без слов. И что и зачем она собралась передавать Леви? Вернее, с какой стати Леви вообще нужно знать о том, что Эрен у нее что-то спрашивал?

Медленно, но верно Эрена подхватывал стремительный поток и сносил его, утягивая за собой, лишая возможности видеть берег и хоть как-то ориентироваться. На периферии сознания он понимал, что надо выбираться, что поток этот опасен, но поделать уже ничего не мог, да и не хотел.

 

Зал снова был переполнен. В воздухе лениво плавал сигарный дым, приторно пахло дорогими духами, со сцены звучало холодное страстное танго. Эрен снова выскользнул в зал, отгородившись от всего мира знакомой уже колонной. Все было как тогда, с той лишь разницей, что сейчас он смотрел на Леви и представлял, что тот танцует только для него. Это было жуткое сумасшествие, но такое упоительное, в котором совершенно потерявшей голову Эрен отказать себе никак не мог. Тем более на него опять был устремлен этот взгляд, холодный, тяжелый, в упор, от которого нутро дрожало и бросало в жар.

И точно такой же взгляд его встретил, когда Эрен уже после выступления осторожно постучал в дверь гримерки.

— Заходи, — коротко раздалось из-за двери.

И Эрен зашел. Гримерка была чуть больше, чем у остальных, и в ней царил идеальный порядок, Эрену было с чем сравнивать, ибо гримерок повидал немало. Костюмы не валялись где ни попадя, а аккуратно висели на вешалках, начищенная до ослепительного блеска обувь стояла ровными рядами. Не было ни грязной посуды, ни объедков, ни бутылок. И пахло здесь по-другому, как в чайной лавке, а еще вереском и деревом. Единственным беспорядком была пепельница с двумя мятыми окурками, но запах табака почти не ощущался. Леви стоял к нему спиной, босой, в брюках со спущенными подтяжками и расстегнутой рубашке.

— Какого хрена ты вообще стучишь, Спрингер? — разворачиваясь, спросил он и застыл, уставившись на Эрена. В ледяных глазах мелькнуло настороженное удивление.

— Это не Спрингер, — растерявшись, ответил Эрен.

— Вижу, — хмыкнул Леви. — Тебе чего?

— Меня зовут Эрен Йегер, я работаю тут, в Ла Рейне.

— Твоя биография меня не интересует, — Леви потянулся за пачкой сигарет и прикурил. - Ну? — он выпустил тонкую струйку дыма, и Эрен ощутил аромат крепкого дешевого табака.

— Научите меня танго! — выпалил он не раздумывая.

Леви прищурился.

— Ты пошутил сейчас, — произнес он, скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая.

— Нет! Научите меня! — настаивал Эрен, порывисто шагая вперед.

— Зачем?

Эрен открыл было рот, да так и застыл. Придумать заранее достаточно уважительную причину, чтобы убедить Леви учить его, в голову не пришло. Импровизировать Эрен не очень умел, это, скорее, была прерогатива Армина, сходу генерировать гениальные идеи. Поэтому, немного подумав, он выдал банальное:

— Есть девушка, сэр…

— Зачем это тебе я не спрашиваю, — вздохнул Леви, закатывая глаза, — я спрашиваю, зачем это мне?

Эрен растерялся от такого вопроса.

— Я заплачу вам.

— Не интересует, — безразличным тоном ответил Леви и отвернулся, давая понять, что на этом разговор окончен.

— Я серьезно, я могу заплатить! — Эрен сделал несколько шагов вперед и замер почти за спиной мужчины. — У меня есть сбережения. А еще могу делать что угодно — ухаживать за вашими костюмами, чистить обувь, быть на побегушках, убираться здесь…

— Я убираюсь сам и, вообще, все делаю сам, — хмыкнув, ответил Леви. — И в сопливых помощниках не нуждаюсь, — закончил он, резко оборачиваясь.

Они оказались лицом к лицу, очень близко, настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, ведь их разделяли какие-то жалкие несколько дюймов. Эрен от неожиданности даже рот приоткрыл и судорожно втянул воздух, во все глаза смотря на предмет своего помешательства. Леви оказался на полголовы ниже. А еще он был старше, чем Эрен думал — он отчетливо разглядел мелкие морщинки у глаз и на лбу и серебряные нити в черных густых волосах, от которых исходил изумительный травяной запах. Вообще, от мужчины пахло непередаваемо и потрясающе, так пахло чистое белье, сухие травы и увядшие цветы — солнцем и полынной горечью с приторной нотой в сердцевине. Все это смешивалось с крепким дымком, поднимавшимся от зажатой им между пальцев сигареты. Эрен, не смущаясь, разглядывал притягательное лицо с острыми скулами, равнодушный разлет бровей, глаза, настороженно смотревшие снизу вверх, но при этом все-таки надменно и свысока. У него были очень густые ресницы, не особо длинные, но очень пушистые. Сразу захотелось коснуться их, почувствовать их трепет, если они вообще были способны трепетать. Как и тонкие бледные губы, обычно сжатые в упрямую линию. Они манили, подбивая на необдуманное, не обещая, но явно способные на запретное и сладкое.

Эрен почувствовал, как его щеки медленно, но верно начинают гореть. Дрожал каждый нерв, и ноги стали ватными. С трудом сглотнув, он скользнул взглядом на шею мужчины и ниже, туда, где распахнутая рубашка скупо открывала бледную кожу покрытой странными шрамами груди. И живот, плоский, поджарый, с темной дорожкой курчавых волос, уходящих к поясу низко опущенных брюк. От желания ощутить все это покалывало кончики пальцев и голова шла кругом. Эрен еще раз шумно сглотнул, облизывая пересохшие губы, и снова встретился взглядом с Леви.

— Научите, прошу вас, — едва слышно, почти одними губами произнес он.

Леви вздрогнул, словно выходя из транса. Отступил, отвернулся. Снова повернулся к Эрену, на этот раз сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. Прислонился бедрами к гримировальному столику, почти присев на него. Сделал затяжку, не спуская глаз со взъерошенного паренька, который удушливо краснел, и чьи дрожащие руки говорили красноречивей любых слов.

— Безусловно, я пожалею об этом, — сдаваясь, произнес он наконец и затушил сигарету.

Эрен, не веря своим ушам, несмело улыбнулся.

— Вы согласны? — переспросил на всякий случай.

Леви пожал печами, словно говоря «а куда деваться». Эрен взволнованно застыл, не зная, что теперь делать, но неловкую ситуацию разрушила внезапно и без стука открывшаяся дверь.  
На пороге собственной персоной стоял Эрвин Смит. Эрен не раз видел его здесь, в театре, но так близко и практически один на один — никогда, и сейчас понимал, что свое прозвище, Командор, тот получил не зря. У него была военная выправка, это ощущалось даже несмотря на дорогой костюм вкупе с шелковым шейным платком и щегольскими ботинками. А еще от него исходила опасность, как от человека, привыкшего распоряжаться чужими жизнями, и для которого люди были всего лишь пушечным мясом на пути к осуществлению его планов.

Эрен внутренне подобрался, чувствуя на себе его тяжелый изучающий взгляд, ищущий слабину, ожидавший найти подтверждение своим подозрениям, но на Смита в ответ посмотрел открыто и без тени страха. В конце концов, он ничего зазорного не делал, они просто разговаривали. Он вопросительно глянул на Леви, но тот не сводил тяжелого взгляда с вошедшего.

— Научись стучать, — наконец произнес он.

— А я чему-то помешал? — добродушно усмехнулся Смит, но в голосе явно звучал металл. - Нет? Тогда все в порядке. А раздетым я тебя уже видел.

Эрена передернуло. Мощный всплеск адреналина ударил откуда-то из самого нутра сначала в голову, а затем разлетелся острыми осколками по всему телу, заставляя пальцы неметь.

— Ты бы следил, что говоришь, — сказал Леви, указав глазами на застывшего между ними паренька.

— Здесь же все свои, — шутовски развел руками Смит и вдруг хлопнул Эрена по плечу. — Кстати. А ты что делаешь здесь?

— Он принес воду и сигареты, — вместо Эрена ответил Леви и, порывшись в кармане брюк, кинул ему монету и кивнул на дверь. — Можешь идти.

Эрен поспешно кивнул и вышел за дверь.

— А где Спрингер? — вкрадчиво спросил Смит, как только дверь за пареньком закрылась. — Я же ясно сказал, сюда заходит только Спрингер.

Леви, скрестив руки на груди, окинул мужчину безразличным взглядом.

— А пришел этот, — пожал он плечами, — принес…

— Да-да, воду и сигареты, я помню, — одними губами улыбнулся Смит и, подойдя к Леви, навис над ним, заграбастывая его лицо своей пятерней. Больно сжал скулы пальцами, заставил его вскинуть голову и посмотреть на себя. - Что, понравился мальчик?

— Пусти, — спокойно произнес Леви, не делая попыток вырваться.

— А то что? — усмехнулся Смит.

— Ничего. Просто пусти.

Смит пустил. Какое-то время разглядывал Леви, глядя сверху вниз, потом хмыкнул.

— Как бы я хотел выбить из тебя этот твой гонор…

— Пробовал уже, да руки коротки, — почти выплюнул Леви, продолжая спокойно смотреть в синие опасно светящиеся глаза Командора.

— Ой ли? — прищурился Смит. — Майка благодари, что вытащил тебя в последний раз.

— Ты думаешь, я боюсь боли или сдохнуть? — скривил тонкие губы в жуткой усмешке Леви.

Смит выпрямился.

— Знаю я, чего ты боишься, — произнес он, с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдая, как Леви изменился в лице.

Запустив сильные пальцы в густые черные волосы, Смит одной рукой резко схватил их у самых корней и дернул, заламывая голову Леви назад. Тянул до тех пор, пока тот не опустился на колени, оказываясь прижатым затылком к ребристому краю стола. Второй же рукой не спеша расстегнул ремень и брюки.

— Приступай.

Примечания:

*орильос - окраина города, где в основном проживали бедные слои населения, рабочие и эмигранты;  
**бандонеон - музыкальный инструмент, разновидность гармоники. благодаря бандонеону музыка аргентинского танго получила то пронзительно-щемящее звучание, которое привлекает к ней столько поклонников;  
***Реколета - один из старейших и дорогих районов Буэнос-Айреса;  
****памперо - холодный штормовой южный или юго-западный ветер в Аргентине, иногда с дождём. связан с вторжениями антарктического воздуха и вызывает сильные похолодания.


	2. Chapter 2

Все-таки сбежать в Аргентину было его идеей, Армин это понимал. И пусть именно Буэнос-Айрес был на совести Эрена, на совести Армина был тот самый образный пинок, которого вполне хватило его предприимчивому другу, чтобы два молодых и неприспособленных паренька в итоге оказались за сотни миль от родной сытой Германии.

По началу все было более чем ужасно. Незнакомый город, незнакомые законы и порядки, язык, пожалуй, один из самых сложных разговорных, отсутствие жилья и работы — вот то немногое, с чем пришлось столкнуться изначально. Армин по приезде постоянно пребывал в состоянии перманентного шока, однако, неунывающий Эрен тянул его вперед подобно дизельному локомотиву. В низкопробном — из экономии привезенных с собой накопленных денег — отеле провели всего два дня, Армин даже испугаться не успел. На третий Эрен уже каким-то непостижимым образом нашел жилье на окраине города, ту самую мансарду, в которой они жили по сих пор. В крошечном особнячке кроме них жила большая и чрезвычайно громкая итальянская семья, принявшая оторвавшихся от дома мальчишек, как родных. Они же помогли и кое-как обустроиться, и наладить нехитрый быт. Через каких-то полторы недели Эрен уже нашел работу, что было совершенно неудивительно, учитывая то, что физически он был достаточно крепок, завышенных претензий не имел и был готов выполнять любые обязанности. Так он и стал разнорабочим в известном театре Ла Рейна.

Армину же в этом плане было сложнее. Он не был пробивным, как Эрен, не обладал той уникальной способностью располагать к себе людей и становиться своим в любом окружении. У него не было физической силы друга, его ловкости в любом незнакомом деле. У Армина были только мозги, которые никак невозможно было применить в реалиях их нынешней жизни. Да, он быстрее выучил тот своеобразный испанский, на котором здесь, даже несмотря на разношерстность публики, говорила добрая половина населения, но это вряд ли как-то могло помочь в пополнении их общего с Эреном бюджета. Армин чувствовал себя обязанным другу, совершенно от него зависимым и глубоко несчастным. Их общая мечта стала для него капканом, выбраться из которого не представлялось возможным.

Чтобы как-то принести пользу, он взвалил на себя все обязанности по дому, мыл, стирал, бегал в ближайшую лавчонку и на рынок, пока однажды к нему не обратился с просьбой их сосед-итальянец. Просьба была простая — грамотно составить и написать прошение в мэрию города. Что Армин и сделал. А после удачного разрешения вопроса дон Чизаре отблагодарил юного помощника бутылочкой домашнего вина, головкой сыра и куском вяленого мяса. А еще порекомендовал Армина парочке своих знакомых, тоже нуждавшихся в услугах грамотного человека. И как-то незаметно Армин оброс своей «клиентурой», которая исправно платила за письма и переводы, за прошения и жалобы, за представительство в вопросах, требовавших хороших знаний нескольких языков и испанского в том числе.

Однажды, помогая как раз вот с таким делом, Армин оказался в одной из крупных нотариальных контор Буэнос-Айреса. Хозяин сразу обратил внимание на паренька, ловко переходящего с испанского на итальянский, потом на английский и ругающегося на растяпу-клерка колоритным немецким. Мэрт Солинас пригласил Армина к себе в кабинет на беседу, откуда тот спустя полчаса вышел младшим помощником, а по сути, таким же, как Эрен, разнорабочим. Разве что работал, сидя в конторе, помогал с переводами, подшивал архивы, бегал по городу курьером, следил за порядком в конторе, пополнял запасы канцелярии, сигар и алкоголя. А жалования вместе с «домашними клиентами», которые наравне с деньгами несли еще и съестные припасы, и мелочевку домашнего обихода, вполне хватало на безбедную жизнь.

Воскресное утро выдалось чистым и прохладным. В воздухе явно чувствовалось приближение осени, небо было пронзительно голубым и глубоким, каким бывало здесь только в марте. Лучи солнца, размытые полупрозрачной кружевной занавеской на окнах, заливали мансарду, настраивая на благодушный и беззаботный лад.

Армин уже приготовил омлет, пару сэндвичей и кофе, накрыл завтрак на обшарпанном столике тут же в комнате и уселся ждать пробуждения Эрена. Тот из-за своей ночной работы спал, как обычно, до полудня. В будние дни им удавалось только ужинать вместе, но тогда Эрен слишком торопился на работу, а Армин был слишком усталый после, поэтому нормально по душам поговорить получалось только вот так вот, в выходные. Армин обязательно что-нибудь перекусывал с утра, чтобы дождаться, когда проснется Эрен, и позавтракать вместе с ним, обсудить дела, поделиться, вообще, поболтать.

— Вкусно пахнет, — пробурчал хриплый спросонья голос, и Эрен сладко потянулся на кровати.

— Вставай, пока не остыло, — улыбнулся Армин. — Кофе? — спросил он, хватаясь за кофейник.

— Давай!

Эрен уже выскочил из постели, снова потянулся и плюхнулся в старое кресло рядом со столиком.

— Умылся бы.

— Да ну, — протянул Эрен, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат свежего кофе в большой глиняной кружке. — Потом.

Они с аппетитом ели, жмурясь на солнце, слушая, как дон Чизаре в саду напевает итальянские арии, как его жена донья Эстер с чувством отчитывает нашкодивших внуков, как этому вторят птичий гомон и ленивый лай соседской собаки.

— Знаешь, чего не хватает? — сказал вдруг Эрен. — Булочек с корицей, как делает моя мама.

— Можно сбегать до пекарни на углу, — улыбнулся Армин.

— Не, не то, — отмахнулся Эрен, наливая еще кофе. — Как на работе?

— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Армин, помялся немного, глядя на беспечно уплетающего за обе щеки друга, и решился.

— Эрен?

— М-м?

— Я давно уже хотел поговорить с тобой, вернее, спросить…

Эрен вопросительно поднял глаза.

— Мы уже больше года тут… Что дальше?

— В смысле — что дальше? — удивился Йегер. — Ничего, работаем, живем сами по себе, ни от кого не зависим и никто нам ничего не диктует.

Губы Армина скривила вымученная улыбка.

— Ты хочешь вернуться, — скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая, сказал Эрен, наблюдая за миловидным лицом друга.

— Не совсем, — возразил тот. — Вспомни, мы мечтали увидеть мир.

— И вот тебе мир, — сказал Эрен, делая широкий невнятный жест рукой, с зажатой в ней вилкой. — Что не так?

— Аргентина не весь мир, Эрен, — тихо возразил Армин. — Я думаю, нам пора дальше. У нас есть сбережения, их хватит даже на первое время пока не обустроимся на новом месте, я считал! Поехали!

Эрен глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями, потом какое-то время молчал. Он прекрасно понимал, что движет Армином, то же самое толкало и его в дорогу. Нежелание сидеть на одном месте, быть обязанным следовать чужим правилам, жить по чужой указке, ничего не видеть, кроме четко ограниченного кусочка окружающей действительности. Поэтому они сбежали, мечтая о дальних странах, хотели идти без устали, нигде не оседать надолго. Когда-то. А сейчас он вдруг осознал, что вот она, завершенность, та самая, которой так не хватало всем его стремлениям. И что шел он не за чем-то и не к чему-то, а к кому. И пусть понял он это совсем недавно, зато почувствовал давно, поэтому и не шел дальше, потому что нашел.

— Я не могу сейчас, — только и произнес он в ответ на выжидающий взгляд друга. Конечно, это не могло передать всего происшедшего с Эреном и всего, что он чувствовал. Но Армин заслуживал объяснений. — Есть один человек…

Лицо Арлерта осветилось робкой улыбкой.

— И как ее зовут?

Эрен вздохнул и прямо и открыто посмотрел в огромные наивные глаза напротив.

— Его, Армин. Его зовут Леви.

В комнатушке повисла тишина, такая, что было слышно, как в стекло в окне лениво бьется полусонная жирная муха.

— Ты пошутил сейчас, да? — недоверчиво спросил Армин.

Эрен покачал головой, и его вдруг как прорвало. Он заговорил о сокровенном, наболевшем, быстро, отрывисто, сжимая пальцы в замок так, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и хрустнут кости.

— Он взрослый мужчина, гораздо старше меня. И он танцует в Ла Рейне. Я только вчера решился заговорить с ним… А еще он, наверное, догадался, что я… я, кажется, люблю его! — выпалил он в завершение и хмуро, с вызовом посмотрел на Армина.

Армин молча и, казалось, испуганно смотрел на Эрена.

— Влю… Погоди, Эрен, что значит — влюбился? О-о-о, — протянул он.

Эрен же, моментально набычившись, сверкнул глазами.

— И… что ты собираешься делать? — неопределенно спросил он, не представляя, как реагировать на внезапное признание друга.

— Не знаю я, что делать, — передернул плечами Эрен. — Это странное ощущение — сознавать, что любишь мужчину, и мне тоже не по себе от этого. Так что, не стоит делать страшное лицо, — холодно закончил он.

— Я не осуждаю! — встрепенулся Армин, в ужасе оттого, что его растерянность лучший друг принял за неприязнь. — Но мой вопрос остается тем же — что ты будешь делать?

Эрен обхватил голову руками и запустил пятерни в и без того лохматые волосы.

— Понятия не имею, но сегодня вечером я занимаюсь с ним, — вдруг с шальной улыбкой ответил Эрен. Впрочем, она быстро увяла. — Я окончательно спятил.

Армин удивленно приподнял брови.

— Вчера я смотрел на него и надеялся, что это просто восхищение или наваждение, — пояснил Эрен. — Или еще какая-то неведомая сила. Но меня тянуло к нему так, как ни к кому и никогда, и думать я мог только о том, как хочу попробовать его губы и его дыхание, и руки. Чтобы был он только моим и… я даже не буду тебе рассказывать, что за картины мелькали у меня в голове.

Армин неловко кашлянул и потупил глаза.

— Но штука в том, — не замечая смущения друга, продолжал Эрен, — что он никогда не ответит мне, понимаешь?

— У него есть женщина? — осторожно спросил Армин.

— Хуже. У него есть Эрвин Смит, — криво усмехнулся Эрен, отхлебнув остывшего кофе.

— Ты с ума сошел, — испуганно выдохнул Армин, и его огромные глаза стали еще больше. — Ты знаешь, что Смит самый опасный человек в Буэно… да во всей Аргентине не найти более жуткого и беспринципного человека, Эрен! Ты подумал, во что ты влезаешь?!

— Да не во что я не влезаю! — вспылив, тот вскочил и нервно заходил по комнате. — Что вы все заладили-то?!

\- Не ходи никуда сегодня.

Эрен остановился и посмотрел на Армина, как на умалишенного.

— Невозможно.

— Я серьезно, Эрен! Если Смиту только покажется, что у вас с этим Леви что-то есть, то пуля в твоей дурной голове будет за счастье по сравнению с тем, что с тобой сделают люди Смита!

— Ничего со мной не случится, — возразил, впрочем, не очень уверенно Эрен. — Я не собираюсь делать глупости, Армин, это всего лишь уроки танго.

— Эрен, пожалуйста.

— Я решил.

Армину стало не по себе. Упертость друга иногда доводила до отчаяния. Особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда упрямство было не только неуместно, но и просто опасно. Неужели Эрен не понимал?! Смиту достаточно будет взгляда, жеста, слова или даже молчания, чтобы дать повод. И тогда беги-не беги, конец будет один. И хорошо, если быстрый.

 

Где-то далеко, в невоспаленной любовью части рассудка Эрен понимал, Армин был тысячу раз прав. Не стоило влезать в это во все, не стоило идти на занятие. Надо было просто послать Леви извинения и никуда не ходить; да он бы и не расстроился особо — и так было понятно, что не горел желанием давать Эрену уроки.  
Кстати, очень удивительно, что он вообще согласился. Эрен уже не раз успел подумать, почему вдруг Леви изменил свою первоначальную позицию твердого и безапелляционного отказа. И на ум приходило только одно, то, что заставляло юношеское сердце мучительно биться, а тело трепетать.

От смелых и, что греха таить, нагло непристойных мыслей Эрена отвлек появившийся минута в минуту Леви. Хмуро кивнув, он прошел в дальний конец сцены и скинул узкий пиджак.

— Не думал, что придешь, — кинул он пареньку.

— Я сам не думал, — тихо ответил Эрен. Бахвальство, такое естественное с Армином или наедине с самим собой, в присутствии Леви слетело, потеряв всякий смысл. — Наверное, умнее было бы не приходить, — закончил он, продолжая сидеть с краю у рампы.

— Испугался? — холодные с прищуром глаза изучающе скользнули по его лицу.

— Немного, — сознался Эрен, наконец-таки прямо посмотрев в глаза мужчине. — Презирать будете?

— Только дураки ничего не боятся, — хмыкнул Леви. — Кстати, бояться Смита, может, и не стоит пока, но опасаться следует.

Эрен неуверенно и задумчиво кивнул.

— А вы с ним… вместе? — внезапно спросил он не удержавшись.

Леви прищурился, и глаза его блеснули, не обещая ничего хорошего.

— Как тебя там, Йегер, кажется?

Эрен поспешно кивнул.

— Так вот, Йегер, если ты мне объяснишь, каким местом тебя касаются мои отношения со Смитом, то я объясню тебе их смысл. Уяснил?

— Да, сэр, — поспешно кивнул смутившийся Эрен.

— Молодец. А теперь поднимай свою задницу, и начнем, — сказал он отворачиваясь.

Эрен нерешительно поднялся и замер, пока Леви в углу сцены возился с патефоном. Когда раздались первые аккорды, чуть смазанные шипением пластинки, Леви развернулся.

— Я не знаю, как учить, — начал он, медленно приближаясь, — у танго нет правил и техники, а может, не будет вовсе. Я попытаюсь научить тебя понимать, — его внешне безразличному голосу хрипло вторила рваная, но невероятно чувственная музыка, — и ощущать.

Леви подходил все ближе, его настороженный непреклонный взгляд был почти гипнотическим, и Эрен ощутил, как невольно поддается необъяснимому воздействию сочетания завораживающей музыки и серых ртутных глаз.

— Здесь неважно, хороший ты танцор или нет, — продолжал Леви, подойдя вплотную. — Здесь важно вот это, — одной рукой он сжал ладонь Эрена, а другой — привлек к себе, приобняв за плечи.

Эрен хоть и ожидал этого, а все равно не смог сдержать рваного вдоха. Теплые пальцы жги кожу ладони, рука на спине была требовательна и невесома, и сам он впервые почувствовал мужчину так близко, что сердце, сделав кульбит, заколотилось, как безумное.

— Это близкое объятие, — произнес Леви, выдыхая куда-то в шею Эрена. — Только оно дает полную власть и полную отдачу. Закрой глаза и просто почувствуй.

Голос Леви вибрировал в плотно прижатой груди, по нервным окончаниям передаваясь Эрену, и тот послушно закрыл глаза. Так оно, и правда, было лучше. Чувства обострились, заставляя тело теснее вжиматься, голову клониться, сердце биться в унисон. Свободная рука сама, повинуясь инстинкту, легла на талию Леви.

— Когда говорят о танго, думают о сексе и страсти, — продолжал Леви, слегка покачиваясь вперед и назад, вовлекая Эрена в это месмерическое действо. — Но я скажу, что танго — это музыка. Женщина в твоих руках инструмент, и только от тебя зависит, какой будет ваша мелодия.

Леви вжался в Эрена так, что бедро парня оказалась между его ног.

— Почувствуй свою силу, ведь в твоей настойчивости скрыто ее повиновение и покорность, — проговорил он, — Почувствуй эту откровенность. Спина… спина женщины всегда изогнута, это даст тебе возможность почувствовать ритм ее сердца и дыхания.

Леви изогнулся натянутой тетивой, смещая центр тяжести, опираясь грудью на Эрена и чуть отклоняя его от вертикальной оси. И пальцы парня сами скользнули с талии на невероятно выгнутую поясницу, замерли в опасной близости от плетеного края ремня. Эрен шумно сглотнул. Теперь он понял, о чем говорил Леви — это было уже не просто объятие. Маленькое гибкое тело почти лежало на нем, в его руках, едва касаясь мысками пола.

— Мужчина всегда ведет. Это закон танца. Если женщина проявит инициативу — танго умрет. Не бойся подчинять, — едва слышно говорил Леви, удобнее устраиваясь в объятьях, упираясь прохладным лбом в пылающую шею Эрена, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь. — Это поединок, в котором ты должен победить и увести ее туда, где между сексом и танцем нет никакой разницы… На счет три плавно вперед, с левой ноги, и — раз, два, три!

Эрен, теряясь в музыке и в этом голосе, послушно сделал три шага, попадая в такт, Леви, прогнувшись и закрыв глаза, скользил спиной вперед, повинуясь его движениям.

— Почувствуй бедро, — он вжался сильнее.

Эрен ощутил не только бедра Леви. Мучительно покраснел, молясь и понимая, что еще несколько таких движений со стороны мужчины и станет совсем неприлично. Но Леви будто не замечал его состояния.

— Импровизация… всегда! Ты никогда не знаешь, каким будет следующий шаг. Поэтому важно слышать того, с кем танцуешь.

Они опять застыли на месте, покачиваясь, сливаясь, подчиняясь музыке. Дыхание Леви, спокойное и поверхностное, щекотало ключицы, ноздри наполнял дурманящий запах трав, исходящий от темных, почти черных волос; покорное тело в руках будоражило доселе неизвестным ощущением подчинения. Повинуясь музыке и какому-то внутреннему инстинкту, Эрен сделал резкий разворот и, качнувшись в такт, снова сделал несколько плавных шагов. Леви резко вздохнул и беспрекословно отдался движениям Эрена, следуя за ним по маленькой сцене.

— Философия танго в одиночестве, запомни, — проронил Леви, — это не страсть, это трагедия, тоска… смерть, если угодно… Поэтому застывшие лица, поэтому не говорят и не улыбаются, даже не смотрят друг на друга. И когда двое танцуют в близком объятии, как мы с тобой, это ничего не значит.

— Или значит все на свете, — выдохнул Эрен.

— Или да, — едва слышно согласился Леви.

Музыка смолкла. На смену ей пришло монотонное шипение под аккомпанемент цикличного стука. Они замерли в который раз. Эрен смотрел сверху вниз на прижавшегося щекой к его груди Леви и не мог отвести взгляда от подрагивающих густых ресниц, от четких линий носа, от трогательного, беззащитного абриса верхней губы. Нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать, почувствовать вкус этих губ. А еще сказать все, что думалось и желалось, и будь что будет. Эрен не стыдился своих чувств, сейчас было не стыдно даже то, что кровь медленно, но верно приливала к паху, и Леви должен был ощущать растущее давление, ведь его нога как раз упиралась куда не надо.

То ли поэтому, то ли еще отчего, Леви вздрогнул, словно сбрасывая оцепенение, и высвободился из рук Эрена. Глаз не прятал, но и посмотрел мельком, исподлобья, словно боясь увидеть что-то в зеленых, таких откровенных глазах, говоривших сейчас красноречивей всех слов на свете. Или, может, наоборот боялся не увидеть то, что хотелось. Против его воли и здравого смысла, этот пацан стал глотком чистого и дерзкого воздуха в затхлой и гнилой жизни, наполненной грехами старыми и новыми, длинными тенями прошлого и незаживающими ранами. Почему-то в присутствии мальчишки все это становилось неважным, легко отпускалось, забывалось. И это было опасно. Это грозило большими проблемами самому Леви, но, что важнее, это было опасно для Эрена. Поэтому, поменяв пластинку, он вернулся на середину сцены с твердым намерением больше не приближаться к пацану. По крайней мере, не сегодня. По крайней мере, попытаться.

Остаток времени, выделенного под урок, прошло быстро. Леви показывал базовые шаги, повороты, пытался учить слушать музыку. Он делал вид, что не понимает, отчего столбенел Эрен, как только ощущал мимолетные прикосновения его тонких, но сильных пальцев. А тот, в свою очередь, не мог унять бешено бьющееся сердце, совладать с предательской дрожью в коленях и неимоверным усилием сглатывал жесткий комок, то и дело подкатывающий к горлу.

 

Кирштайн призывно махнул рукой и активно закивал, подзывая к себе. Эрен сделал вопросительный жест, ответ на который Жан чуть не выпал из-за стойки, опять замахав руками точно ветряная мельница.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Эрен, проскользнув к бару.

— Помогай, давай! — бросил Кирштайн, быстро составляя на поднос тяжелые стаканы для виски, бутылку и содовую. — Шестой, в углу!

— Я не могу обслуживать клиентов, — возразил Эрен.

Кирштайн швырнул через стойку длинный черный фартук.

— Теперь можешь! Хватит бубнить, Йегер, выручай! Народу очень много, даже все кабинеты заняты, ребята не справляются. А ты только и делаешь, что на Леви пялишься.

— Ни на кого я не пялюсь! — огрызнулся Эрен, этим самым и выдавая себя с потрохами.

Кирштайн был прав. Как раз из-за облюбованной уже колонны Жан и заприметил Эрена, где тот, пользуясь почти полной своей неприметностью, опять простоял как громом пораженный все выступление Леви и Петры. И как только Кирштайн все умудрялся подмечать? Завязывая на себе длинный черный фартук, засовывая за пояс белоснежную салфетку и блокнот для записей, Эрен не мог избавиться от ощущения, что тот знает больше, чем говорит.

— Да-да, повторяй это себе почаще, — неприятно усмехнулся Жан, вручая ему тяжеленный поднос. — Собственно, главное, чтобы Смит в это верил.

— Во что? — не понял Эрен.

— В то, что ты ни на кого не пялишься, идиот малолетний. Шестой в углу! — почти заорал он, едва Эрен приоткрыл рот для нового вопроса.

Вечер, и правда, был сумасшедший. Огромный зал плавал в сигарном удушливом дыму, официанты сбивались с ног, и помощь Эрена пришлась как нельзя более кстати. Оркестры надрывались, сменяя друг друга, певички тянули ноты до хрипоты, на танцполе было не протолкнуться. В этой суматохе Смита Эрен разглядел не сразу. Он скорее почувствовал, затылком ощутил тяжелый немигающий взгляд в упор и обернулся. Смит, очевидно, только что вышел из одного из приватных кабинетов, у двери которого и стоял, смотря теперь прямо Эрену в глаза. Позади Командора маячил его «правая рука», Майк Захариус.

Этого типа Эрен видел в театре часто, не в пример чаще самого Смита. И так же как и Смит, Захариус не вызывал у него положительных эмоций, хотя ребята говорили, что мужик он, в принципе, неплохой — и за советом можно обратиться, и за помощью, и вроде всем помогал и ни с кого еще платы за это не стребовал. Но Эрену он почему-то не нравился. То ли из-за привычки того обнюхивать все и вся — было в этом что-то неправильное и тревожное, то ли из-за того, что он был правой рукой Командора. То ли просто потому, что совесть сейчас у Эрена была неспокойна.

Смит, убедившись, что его заметили, поманил Эрена к себе едва заметным жестом.

— Ты чем это занят, Йегер? — поинтересовался он, когда Эрен, лавируя среди публики, подошел к нему.

— Ребята попросили, сэр! — как по заученному отрапортовал Эрен. — Посетителей много, не успевают.

— И как, получается?

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Не мне судить, сэр. Но если вы возражаете, я…

— Нет-нет, — хмыкнул Смит и, протянув руку, ухватил Эрена за подбородок, повернул его голову так и эдак.

Ошарашенный таким обращением Эрен молча позволил ему себя разглядывать, недоумевая, что это взбрело в голову Командору. Но прикосновение большой, сильной руки, держащей за подбородок, было неприятно. Поэтому, когда горячие пальцы отпустили, он вздохнул с явным облегчением.

— Милая мордашка, — наконец, хмыкнул Смит, и глаза его странно блеснули. — Знаешь что, Йегер, обслужи-ка этот номер, — развернув недоумевающего парня, он по-свойски положил руку ему на плечо и склонился к самому уху. — Это очень важный для меня деловой партнер, понимаешь? Если угодишь, будешь с большими чаевыми. Ну и от меня награда будет.

Эрен искоса посмотрел в безоблачные небесно-голубые глаза босса, которые лучились почти отеческой добротой. Еще неделю назад Эрен им поверил бы. Но не сейчас. Между ними незримо стояла тень Леви, и оба понимали это. Вопрос был только в том, кто первый даст слабину, и Эрен уступать не собирался.

— Мне очень лестно, сэр, что вы выбрали меня, — осторожно начал Эрен, стараясь выглядеть как можно более наивным, — но с таким важным для вас клиентом лучше работать Конни или Райнеру, — закончил он и дернулся, чтобы уйти, но его плечо безапелляционно сжала стальная пятерня.

— Ты не понимаешь, Йегер, — разочарованно цыкнул языком Смит. — Если бы я хотел, чтобы это сделал Спрингер или Райнер, я бы сказал об этом Спрингеру или Райнеру. А я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

— Может, не стоит пацана втягивать, Эрвин? — раздалось за их спинами.

— Когда я захочу услышать твое мнение, Майк, я спрошу, — не поворачивая головы, бросил Смит. — А пока держи его при себе. Ну так что? — произнес он, обращаясь уже к Эрену.

— Как скажете, сэр, — ответил Эрен и сжал зубы, подозревая, что только что подписался на нечто малоприятное, в лучшем случае. А в худшем… В худшем Эрену думать не хотелось. В голове живо крутились шестеренки, но выхода из мутной ситуации не находилось.

— Вот и молодец, — Смит весьма ощутимо хлопнул его по спине. — Завтра с утра зайдешь в мой кабинет, — и разлапистая пятерня исчезла с его плеча.

 

С трудом балансируя нагруженным подносом, Эрен постучал в дверь указанного девятого номера и вошел. Внутри горело несколько свечей, с трудом разгонявших сумрак, и как только за ним захлопнулась тяжелая дверь, стало еще и тихо, хотя звуки оркестра и гомон голосов все же долетали сюда.

— Добрый вечер, ваш заказ! — обратился Эрен в вязкий полумрак номера.

— Вовремя, — ответил мужской голос. — Давай-ка я зажгу побольше света.

Одна за другой стали вспыхивать свечи, и скоро Эрен смог осмотреться. Это была небольшая комната с темными панелями на стенах и с тяжелой мебелью, оббитой пошлым красным плюшем. Собственно, это были два низких дивана, расположенных напротив друг друга. А в проходе между ними…

Эрен судорожно втянул в себя воздух и замер, чудом удержав тяжелый поднос вмиг заледеневшими руками. В проходе между диванами, на четвереньках и широко разведя бедра, стоял совершенно обнаженный мальчишка, едва старше его самого, на спине которого покоилась стеклянная крышка от стола.

— Ставь сюда, — снова раздался голос.

Эрен вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на сидевшего на диване мужчину, который указывал рукой на импровизированный стол в проходе.

— Ну же, — недовольно поторопил его мужчина, — что ты там замер на пороге?

Эрен на ватных ногах приблизился, заставляя себя думать только о том, как бы не выронить к чертям поднос, а не о том, что перед ним на коленях стоял обнаженный человек. Подойдя вплотную, он на секунду замешкался, но все же начал составлять на полированное стекло бокалы, бутылки, пепельницу и коробку с дорогими сигарами. Как ни старался он не смотреть, все же его глаза мельком выхватывали детали, которые он малодушно предпочел бы не видеть: светло-каштановые волосы, к счастью, скрывавшие лицо и глаза, тонкие плечи и руки, дрожащие пальцы с побелевшими костяшками, мосластые коленки, чистую кожу, покрытую испариной. И красно-фиолетовые рубцы на узкой заднице. Они сплошь покрывали тонкую кожу, местами разворотив ее до мяса, и кровь ленивыми струйками бежала по трясущимся бедрам, стекая на пушистый ковер и сливаясь в безобразные пятна.

Эрена прошиб холодный пот. Он неловко отшатнулся, оступился, рухнул на диван позади себя и невольно уставился на человека напротив.

Мужчина коротко хохотнул, видимо, вся эта ситуация изрядно его забавляла. На вид ему было лет сорок с небольшим, лицо его с хищными чертами казалось изможденным и было жутко выбрито. Он был темноволос, жилист и долговяз, и несмотря на внешнюю солидность совершенно отталкивающе неприятен. На Эрена смотрел с неприкрытым любопытством в близко посаженных холодных глазах.

— Командор не перестает меня удивлять! — язвительно произнес он, закуривая одну из принесенных Эреном сигар. — Как тебя зовут, птенчик? Меня мистер Доук.

Эрен замер на диване, не понимая как расценивать слова этого человека. Адреналин зашкаливал так, что сердце, казалось, пробьет грудную клетку, а прежде оглушит своим гулким стуком.

— Йегер, — выдавил он осторожно, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Йегер, — повторил мужчина, словно запоминая. — А имя?

— Эрен, — так же напряженно ответил он.

Мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Итак, Эрен Йегер, приятно познакомиться. Давай выпьем за встречу!

— Простите, сэр, нам не полагается пить с клиентами, — на одном дыхании выдал Эрен, поспешно вскакивая с дивана. — И если это все, то я пойду…

— Не все, сядь.

— Но, сэр…

— Сидеть, я сказал! — рявкнул мужчина, меняясь в лице. — Мы выпьем. Наливай!

Эрен понял, что попал. Однако взял бутылку, откупорил ее и разлил янтарную тягучую жидкость в два бокала.

— Третий тоже, — указал Доук, пуская дым кольцами.

Эрен послушно наполнил и третий стакан, хотя не представлял для кого он, ведь кроме них в номере никого не было.

— Ну, за встречу, Эрен Йегер! — Доук поднял свой стакан и залпом выпил содержимое.

Эрен едва пригубил и осторожно вернул стакан на импровизированный стол. Глаза он не поднимал, боясь встретиться взглядом с мужчиной, но и смотреть на обнаженного измученного парня почти у своих ног тоже было выше сил. Поэтому старался смотреть в пол, но даже там глаза непроизвольно натыкались на багровое пятно впитавшейся в ковер крови, на дрожащие колени, на торчащий член несчастного, который ловко ласкал носком начищенного ботинка Доук. Эрен отвел взгляд и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

Доук же тем временем взял со стола третий наполненный бокал и опрокинул прямо на истерзанную задницу стоявшего на коленях. Мальчишка взвыл, дернулся, предостерегающе зазвенело нагромождение у него на спине.

— Стоять! — тут же рявкнул Доук и хлестнул непонятно откуда взявшимся хлыстом свою жертву по мокрым от крови и спирта ягодицам.

Юноша захлебнулся воплем, весь дрожа. Эрен в шоке вскочил. Его мутило от омерзения и беспомощности, а еще от осознания, зачем именно его и именно сюда прислал Смит.

— Прекратите! — выкрикнул он едва переводя дыхание.

— Снимай рубашку, птенчик, — окровавленный хлыст указал на него.

— Вы больны! — с презрением выплюнул Эрен. Его взгляд метался от хлыста на несчастного скулящего парня и обратно.

— А друзья говорят, что я эксцентричен, — улыбнулся Доук, но улыбка эта напоминала оскал. — Рубашку долой, повторять не буду.

Эрен застыл.

— Где же он?.. — тем временем пробормотал мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам и явно что-то ища. — А, черт!.. Ладно, и это сойдет, — с этими словами он схватил первую попавшуюся под руку свечу, раздвинул дрожащие ягодицы парня и, обмакнув свечу в недопитый Эреном виски, забил ее парню в зад.

Вопль боли и звук бьющегося стекла расколол реальность. Эрен в ужасе пятился, слыша меленький дребезжащий смех сквозь вой и стоны, уперся спиной в дверь, непослушными пальцами нащупал ручку и вывалился в коридор.

Первым порывом было бежать. Бежать как можно дальше, пока ноги будут держать. Потом пришла вся тяжесть осознания — никуда он не денется. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Без Леви он никуда не уйдет.

Словно наощупь он добрался до двери гримерки, прислушался и постучал. На этот раз Леви открыл сам.

— Йегер?! Какого хрена… — начал он и осекся, заметил смертельную бледность и крупные капли пота на смазливой мордахе.  
— Заходи! — он схватил Эрена за руку и втянул в комнату.

Усадив парня на стул, Леви налил виски и протянул ему стакан, но Эрен, отшатнувшись, спрятал руки за спину и затряс головой.

— Да что с тобой, Йегер? Говори! — теряя терпение, потребовал Леви. Смотреть на бледное скуластое лицо и потемневшие от немого ужаса зеленые глазищи было почти больно. — Ну же!

— Смит.

— Что Смит? — переспросил Леви, сам меняясь в лице.

— Он потребовал, чтобы я отнес заказ.

— Какой заказ?

— Клиенту, в номер.

Леви выпрямился. Номера были дорогим удовольствием и предоставлялись только избранным клиентам. И среди этих избранных подавляющее большинство было кончеными садистами и извращенцами всех мастей, ведь именно Ла Рейна подпольно снабжала живым товаром людей такого сорта. Они платили много, очень много, но за это получали карт-бланш от Смита.

Но другая мысль заставила его похолодеть. Смит специально послал Эрена в один из таких номеров, клиенты которых не могли остаться равнодушными к такому пареньку, как Эрен. Леви хмуро смотрел на него, настойчиво гоня дурные мысли.

— Там был пацан, — глухо начал Эрен, — совсем мальчишка…

— Йегер, послушай меня, — решительно перебил его Леви. — То, что ты видел… Они идут на это добровольно, понимаешь? Им за такое платят, и немало.

— Вы не видели того, что видел я! — выкрикнул вдруг Эрен, вскакивая, и тут же звонкая хлесткая пощечина пригвоздила его обратно к стулу. Шумно сглотнув, он потупил взгляд. — Спасибо, — выдавил и провел ладонью по лицу, окончательно приходя в себя.

— Не за что, — бросил Леви.

Отойдя от Эрена, закурил.

— Выпей, — кивнул он на стакан.

Эрен послушно выпил.

— А теперь слушай меня, — он выпустил тонкую струйку дыма. — Забудь. Просто забудь, что видел. Не вспоминай, не говори об этом. Иначе не выживешь. И еще… тебе надо исчезнуть. Совсем. Уходи из Ла Рейны, уезжай из Буэноса, из Аргентины, а лучше — с континента. Смит специально послал тебя туда. Понимаешь?

— Без вас я никуда не уйду, — тихо произнес Эрен и вскинул прозрачно-зеленые русалочьи глаза на бледного как смерть Леви. — Нет у меня никакой девушки, понимаете? — хрипло.

Леви опустил глаза, глубоко затянулся. Пальцы его едва заметно подрагивали.

— Почему вы с ним? — непонимающе, потеряно.

— Тебя это не касается, — отрезал Леви.

— Тоже из-за денег? — набычившись, спросил Эрен.

— Пошел вон, Йегер, — безразлично кинул Леви.

Эрен встал, понимая, что сморозил глупость, и не зная, как все исправить. Кто его тянул за язык? Ведь он не думал так, но зачем-то брякнул, а теперь глаза Леви, начавшие было оттаивать, снова превратились в острые льдинки.

— Простите меня.

— Выметайся.

Эрен послушно вышел за дверь, свернул за угол и побрел по коридорчику к черному выходу. Ему срочно нужен был глоток воздуха, не отравленный гнилью Ла Рейны.

— Ты куда собрался? — услышал он вдруг за спиной голос Смита.

Нервно обернулся, тут же понял, что это было сказано не ему — Смита не было в коридоре. Против воли, прижался спиной к кирпичной стене, превратившись в слух.

— Я устал и иду домой, — раздался следом безразличный холодный ответ Леви.

— Тебя ждут, так что никуда ты не идешь.

— Эрвин, я не в настроении.

— А я думаю, что это мне решать, в настроении ты или нет. Так же как и то, перед кем ты будешь раздвигать ноги. Разве мы не так договорились?

Эрена в который раз за вечер прошиб холодный пот.

— Не слышу! Разве мы не так договорились? — повысил Смит голос совсем рядом, за поворотом коридора.

— Так, — процедил Леви сквозь зубы.

— Умница, — хмыкнул Смит. — Девятый номер. Он хочет именно тебя.

Реальность Эрена опять затрещала по швам.


	3. Chapter 3

Кабинет Смита был пугающе безликим. Коньячного цвета дубовые панели на стенах, дорогой паркет, ковер с затейливым восточным орнаментом, дородная солидная мебель — это были лишь атрибуты любого кабинета богатого человека, не более. Точно такой же был у отца Эрена, с той лишь разницей, что в нем была масса мелочей и вещиц, отражавших своего владельца. Здесь же взгляду открывалась старательно выхолощенная обстановка, лишенная индивидуальности. Тут не было посторонних вещей, предметов, даже запахи были скучные, сигарные, причем не приятные и пряные, а резкие, тяжелые и вонючие.

Эрен невольно наморщил нос и мельком огляделся. Они со Смитом были в кабинете абсолютно одни, разве что за тяжелыми портьерами пурпурного цвета кто-то прятался. Но Эрен отогнал эту саркастичную и неуместную мысль, ведь если Смит захочет его прикончить, то наверняка сделает это своими руками, что Эрен отлично понимал. Впрочем, сейчас никто никого убивать не собирался.

— Ну входи, чего встал, — окликнул его Смит.

Эрен пересек кабинет и остановился напротив стола. Сесть ему никто не предложил, но он и не рассчитывал устраивать посиделки с этим человеком.

— Как вчерашний вечер? — спросил Смит, пристально рассматривая пацана.

Вопрос был неопределенным, и так же неопределенно Эрен пожал плечами.

— Нормально, сэр.

— Нормально, стало быть… — протянул Смит.

Сейчас, когда самообладание уже вернулось к нему в полной мере, Эрен только кивнул. Пережитое накануне стало казаться ночным кошмаром, хотя он понимал, что это всего лишь защитная реакция сознания. Ведь бесконечно думать о вчерашнем, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове тот ужас, и снова вернутся сюда и стоять, глядя в лицо Смита, при другом раскладе было просто невозможно. Поэтому пришлось забыть, запретить себе думать и помнить только то, что Леви каким-то страшным и непостижимым образом зависит или принадлежит этому человеку. И пока Эрен не выяснит этого и не поймет, что этих двоих связывает, придется загнать вглубь и отвращение, и зарождающуюся ненависть.

Смит же смотрел на Эрена лучистым, как у младенца, взглядом и о чем он думал было непонятно.

— Занятный ты пацан, оказывается, — наконец произнес он. — Странно, что я не замечал тебя раньше. Держи! — без перехода он вытянул из ящика конверт и, положив на стол, подтолкнул к Эрену. — Твои чаевые, за девятый.

Эрен засунул конверт в карман, даже не заглянув внутрь.

— Неинтересно? — тонко улыбнулся Смит.

Эрен снова пожал плечами.

— Не особо, сэр.

— Доук был очень доволен, — снова резко меняя тему, начал Командор. Эрен уже понял, что он делает это нарочно, стремясь лишить оппонента уверенности и самообладания лихими виражами в разговоре, перепрыгивая от одного к другому. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он был так удовлетворен. Полагаю, спрашивать, что ты сделал, бессмысленно? — снова неуловимая заговорщицкая улыбка.

Эрен с трудом сдержал дрожь при упоминании имени больного ублюдка. Доук был доволен?! Чем? Ответа Эрен не знал, да и знать, по большому счету, не хотел. В данный момент его волновал совершенно иной вопрос, но задавать его Смиту он не собирался. Поэтому просто покачал головой и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Неразговорчив, — одобрительно кивнул Смит. — Да ты просто золото… Держи! Обещанная премия, — он перекинул через стол банкноты, свернутые трубочкой. Эрен ловко поймал. — У меня к тебе предложение, Йегер.

Эрен вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы обслуживать номера? Официантом, естественно. Ты не болтлив и, главное, за смазливой физиономией я вижу присутствие мозгов в голове. И сказать честно, — Смит доверительно понизил голос, — из всего сброда, что работает тут, только ты и тянешь на обслуживание моих личных гостей. Что скажешь, а, Йегер?

— Сэр, я…

— Не спеши, — усмехнулся Командор, поднимая руку и как бы говоря, что дело терпит. — Подумай, прикинь, недели две-три у тебя есть на размышления, пока меня не будет в городе. Решишь — буду рад. Нет… ну, значит, нет, заставлять не буду. Хотя, если совсем уж откровенно, денег ты заработаешь прилично. Подумаешь?

— Да, сэр, — стиснув зубы, кивнул Эрен, — подумаю, — сказал, зная, что никогда не согласится.

— Вот и отлично, — цыкнул языком Смит. — Свободен, Йегер.

Никогда еще у Эрена не возникало такого стойкого желания отмыться. Вот что бы он ни делал в Ла Рейне, какие бы гримерки ни убирал, какие бы помои ни выносил, он никогда ни чувствовал себя таким извалянным в грязи, как сейчас, всего лишь после разговора с Эрвином Смитом.

Деньги Командора жгли руку, и первым побуждением было выкинуть их к чертовой матери, как и конверт, оттопыривающий карман и, казалось, кислотой разъедавший ткань и кожу. Остановился даже, но не выбросил. Стиснув зубы, думал, что Леви точно так же получает деньги от клиентов за свои услуги. От Доука вот точно получил! С чего бы больному ублюдку быть таким удовлетворенным. Естественно, Леви знал как удовлетворить, еще бы!

Скупые слезы бессильной ярости навернулись на глаза. Коротко размахнувшись, впечатал кулак в кирпичную стену, сбивая штукатурку на пол, а костяшки пальцев в кровь. Помогло. Острая боль отвлекла. Дурные мысли присмирели, однако в груди по-прежнему, если не с новой силой зияющая пустота выла и рвала сердце в кровавые конфетти. Потерянно шмыгнув носом, Эрен встряхнул пораненной кистью, грубо смахнул так и не пролившиеся слезы рукавом и медленно поплелся в раздевалку.

Проходя мимо двери в гримерку Леви, остановился. Прислушался. Внутри было тихо. Здравый смысл вперемешку с отчаянием и обидой твердили идти дальше куда шел, не останавливаться, но ошметки глупого сердца умоляли увидеть хотя бы мельком. Не устоял. Шагнул порывисто к двери и замер, неуверенно поднял руку и постучал. Но никто не ответил. Постояв несколько секунд, Эрен вздохнул и побрел дальше.

Денег было много. Вывалив все кучей на банкетку, какое-то время Эрен тупо пялился на них. Думалось всякое, все больше неприятное, обидное. Размышлял, можно ли их взять и стоит ли, думал о продажности. Про любовь свою непутевую даже не вспоминал, боясь разреветься, как девчонка. Чувствовал сразу предательство и разочарование, хотя понимал, что Леви ничего и никогда не обещал ему вовсе. В итоге, обозлившись, принялся считать купюры. Вышло почти его двухнедельное жалование. Подумав еще немного, сложил все в конверт и запихнул в шкафчик. Раз Леви может продаваться, он тоже продастся. На этот раз.

 

Смена близилась к концу. Поздний вечер понедельника всегда был тухлым. Клиентов было мало в принципе, последние уходили, оставляя на столах мятые банкноты и мелкую монету. Справившись на сегодня с работой, Эрен тихонько сидел с краю у барной стойки и вяло гонял подтаявшее кубики льда в давно опустевшем стакане.

Леви так и не появился, ни вчера, ни сегодня. Страх постепенно пробирался в иссушенную терзаниями душу парня. Не услышь он того разговора между Леви и Смитом, может, и не дергался бы. После него же жуткие вещи приходили на ум, подстегнутый неуемной фантазией. Сложнее всего было принять тот факт, что Леви был не просто содержанкой Смита. Скорее всего, они даже любовниками не были, как и говорила тогда Энни. Ведь Командор, похоже, просто подкладывал Леви под любого, кто больше заплатит. Вот позавчера это был тот извращенец из девятого…

Эрена передернуло в очередной раз от отвращения и ужаса, стоило ему только вспомнить алый полумрак комнаты и истерзанное тело на полу. Что этот больной ублюдок мог сделать с Леви?.. Страшно было так, что похолодевшие вмиг пальцы сводило судорогой. Потребность увидеть Леви, убедиться, что он цел и невредим, поговорить с ним, да даже просто посмотреть в серые с прищуром глаза становилась невыносимой. Невозможность реализовать это свое желание сделала Эрена раздражительным и резким. Ребята сначала пытались выяснить что случилось, но, получая в ответ отрывистые пожелания не лезть не в свое дело и убираться к такой-то матери, отстали, обходили его стороной, пожимая плечами и молча переглядывались.

— Ладно, Йегер, хорош тут сидеть с кривой рожей, — заявил Жан, опираясь на стойку со своей стороны.

— Еще налей, — в ответ буркнул Эрен, завешивая глаза рваными прядями челки.

— Обойдешься! Мал еще вискарь жрать стаканами, — хохотнул Кирштайн.

— Иди ты! — обозлившись, Эрен решительно поднялся, но был тут же водворен обратно огромными ручищами Райнера.

— Чего злой такой? — спросил он, прижимая его гигантскими лапищами к барному стулу.

Эрен, чувствуя подвох, оглянулся. Сзади него, кроме Райнера, стояла Энни.

— Оставьте меня в покое! — выпалил Эрен, сбрасывая руки со своих плеч, но уже не делая бесполезных попыток сбежать.

Энни, как всегда, удивила. Сев рядом, облокотилась на стойку и, приняв из рук Жана стакан с вином, сделала пару глотков.

— Он редко бывает тут после выходных, Эрен, — сказала она о сокровенном так просто и буднично, словно речь была о погоде. — Пропасть на два-три дня для него норма. Разве ты не замечал?

Эрен вздрогнул и уставился на нее исподлобья. Жан презрительно фыркнул, а Райнер почесал светлый затылок.

— Вон оно как, — протянул он и вдруг плюхнулся с другой стороны от Эрена, прислонившись к стойке спиной. — Парень, ты влип.

— Чего это я влип?! — попытался было возмутиться Эрен, но увидев на лицах друзей только молчаливую поддержку, весь его боевой дух испарился, он как-то сразу сник, будто из него выпустили весь воздух.

— А то, — ответил Жан, плеснув ему виски в пустой стакан. — Влюбиться, вообще, хреново, Йегер. А в любовника босса — и подавно.

Эрен взял стакан со стойки, но пить не стал, просто вращал его в пальцах, наблюдая, как янтарная жидкость лениво набегает на почти прозрачные льдинки.

— Да не дрейфь, Эрен, — легонько толкнул его локтем в бок Райнер.

— Да чего не дрейфь-то?! — вмешался Жан. — Самое время наделать в штаны. А вообще, Йегер, ты неробкого десятка, как я посмотрю! Я бы на твоем месте уже был на полпути к маминой юбке. Смит не отдаст того, что принадлежит ему. А вот покалечить не разбираясь — это запросто.

— Может, хватит уже? — хмуро поинтересовался Эрен, которого порядком уже достали картины мрачного будущего, которое ему, как один, рисовали все.

— Мы хотим предупредить, Эрен, — проронила Энни.

— Наслушался я уже всего и такого, и этакого. Думаете, я не понимаю?! — он с вызовом оглядел друзей. — Вы так все говорите, будто это так просто взять и… — Эрен запнулся. Хотел было сказать «перестать любить», но даже в голове это звучало по-детски и как-то наиграно, поэтому промолчал.

— Не злись, Эрен, — так же тихо сказала Энни. — Мы не собираемся вмешиваться. Просто знай, что можешь на нас рассчитывать, если что.

— Говори за себя!

— Заглохни, Кирштайн, — оборвал неначавшуюся вспышку Райнер. — Мы все здесь друг за друга. Не согласен — проваливай, только не жди помощи, когда твой зад припечет.

— А за Леви не беспокойся, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжала Энни, отмахнувшись от Жана, словно прогоняя надоевшую муху. — Он скоро появится.

Самое странное, что Эрен почти успокоился. Не то чтобы разъедающая кислотой тревога исчезла вовсе, нет. Просто выговорившись, пусть даже и так скомкано и не до конца, но он почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. А может, это просто молчаливая поддержка ребят помогла, кто знает. По крайней мере, теперь думалось о том, что Леви не первый раз попадает в такой переплет. От этой мысли становилось невыносимо гадостно, но давало хоть какое-то подобие веры, что Леви действительно скоро появится. К тому же пережитый им самим шок в девятом номере, шок от услышанного позже, какая-то невнятная детская обида на Леви с раздражающей физиономией Смита вкупе — все это как-то притупляло восприятие.

Немного успокоившись, Эрен потихоньку потягивал виски. Райнер, Жан и Энни почти не говорили, изредка лениво перебрасывались ничего незначащими фразами.

Уже перед самым закрытием в зал вошла высокая женщина в бархатном вечернем платье глубокого зеленого цвета. Все в театре хорошо знали ее. Это была мадам Зоэ, хозяйка самого большого и дорогого публичного дома в Буэнос-Айресе. Конечно же, это заведение принадлежало Смиту, но заправляла и царила там эта решительная и напористая женщина. Именно она поставляла в Ла Рейну шлюх обоего пола и на любой вкус, что было сложно представить, глядя на эту элегантную даму. Что связывало ее и Смита было, в общем-то, понятно, но поговаривали, что когда-то давно они были любовниками, во что легко верилось, учитывая совершенно свойские отношения между ними. Зоэ Смит позволял многое и на многое смотрел сквозь пальцы. Она была, пожалуй, единственным человеком, который мог противоречить Командору. Об этом тоже знали все.

Приветливо помахав унизанной драгоценными кольцами рукой четверке у бара, она достала сигарету, вставила ее в длиннющий мундштук и эффектно закинула ногу на ногу.

Жан засуетился, полез под стойку, извлекая на свет пузатую матового стекла бутылку Клико. Ловко и с глухим хлопком откупорил ее и наполнил тонкий фужер пенящимся шампанским. Добавил к искрящемуся фужеру хрустальное блюдо с клубникой и собирался уже было нести все это своей самой обожаемой клиентке, когда она его остановила, с загадочной улыбкой покачав головой. Жан замер, с трудом веря тому, что мадам указывает на Эрена.

— Я когда-нибудь тебя прибью, малахольный ты выскочка, — процедил он сквозь зубы, сунув растерявшемуся Эрену поднос в руки.

— А?

— Она хочет тебя, дурень. Неси!

Эрен удивленно посмотрел на женщину, ибо они никогда раньше не сталкивались. Да, он знал кто она такая и видел ее много раз в клубе и одну, и со Смитом, и даже с Леви. Но с чего бы вдруг ей сейчас обращать на него внимание? С другой стороны, в последние дни творилось столько всего загадочного и необъяснимого, что ломать голову над очередной загадкой не было уже ни сил, ни желания.

Поудобнее перехватив поднос, он подошел к ее столику.

— Добрый вечер! — он улыбнулся одними губами, механически составляя на стол фужер с шампанским и клубнику. Чиркнул спичкой, помогая прикурить сигарету.

— Приятного вам вечера, мадам, — произнес он и дернулся уйти, как она его остановила.

— Постой-ка, не убегай так быстро, — она улыбнулась. — Посиди со мной.

— Мадам?

— Ты же Эрен, верно?

Устав удивляться, он кивнул и сел на указанный кивком головы стул.

— А я…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — просто сказал Эрен, открыто, но в рамках дозволенного рассматривая женщину напротив.

Она не была красоткой, слишком резкие черты лица, нос с горбинкой и довольно тяжелая нижняя челюсть никак не вписывались в общепринятые каноны красоты. Но было в ней что-то, что сразу цепляло взгляд, и отвести его было уже невозможно. Конечно же, в этом были виноваты глаза — большие выразительные, лихорадочно блестящие, пытливо и с любопытством смотрящие на мир из-под непередаваемо изогнутых бровей. Яркая — так можно было сказать о ней, яркая и запоминающаяся. От нее пахло какими-то экзотическими духами и сигаретами, теми же дешевыми и крепкими, которые курил Леви и которые курила она. Почему-то захотелось спросить, что за странное пристрастие к дешевому табаку. И если привычку Леви можно было объяснить, то почему эту же дрянь курит состоятельная элегантная женщина понять было совсем невозможно.

Зоэ смотрела на него с неподдельным любопытством, рассматривала прямо как занятную зверушку. Когда она потянулась к изящному ридикюлю и водрузила выуженные оттуда очки на нос, ощущение усилилось.

— Это хорошо, — улыбнулась она. — Меньше объяснений. Тогда сразу к делу. Тебе нравится тут работать? — ни с того ни с сего спросила она.

— Э-э… да, а что?

— А хотел бы поработать на меня?

Тут Эрен не сдержал зарока ничему не удивляться больше и округлил глаза. В мире точно происходило нечто, надежное укрытое от взора парня, и уверенностью в этом было стойкое впечатление, что он смотрит пьесу со второго акта. Недавно совсем Смит, теперь Зоэ. Что они все от него хотят? Предложение Смита было хотя бы обосновано, в конце концов, Эрен на него работал. Но предложение Зоэ выглядело более чем странно, ибо «поработать» в борделе ему до сих пор никто еще не предлагал.

Эрен невольно улыбнулся. Зоэ улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я думаю, я откажусь.

— Почему? — резво спросила Зоэ.

— Очень специфическое у вас заведение, мадам, — снова улыбнулся Эрен.

— Ну так и ты тоже очень специфический юноша, — загадочно протянула женщина. — За такое короткое время так колоссально вляпаться в кучу дерьма — это талант… И не стоит делать такие удивленные глаза, — губы улыбнулись, выпустив струйку сизого дыма, но глаза были серьезны. — Наш общий знакомый, — она подчеркнула эти слова, — попросил меня убрать тебя подальше от Командора. Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, что в твоих интересах быть как можно дальше от Эрвина Смита.

— А вам это зачем? — тихо спросил Эрен. — В смысле, зачем вам рисковать ради меня?

— Не ради тебя, — Зоэ сделала несколько глотков из высокого фужера. — Я делаю это для Леви.

Хотелось спросить, что их связывает, но Эрен не был уверен, что вправе задавать такой вопрос. Да и не это его интересовало больше всего. Именно сейчас в его голове опять всплыл девятый номер с истерзанным пареньком внутри, приказ Смита и исчезновение Леви. Холодные лапы ужаса больше не были образным выражением для него, они стали настоящим кошмаром. И его прорвало.

— Вы его видели? Вы говорили с ним? — подавшись вперед, быстро и сбивчиво заговорил Эрен. — Он не появлялся несколько дней, и я не знаю, что думать… Я кое-что слышал, когда уходил от него в тот вечер… Что с ним? Все говорят, что он всегда так исчезает, но сейчас это не просто так, я знаю! Ведь верно? Скажите мне, прошу вас.

— Я его не видела, — ответила Зоэ.

Понимая, что Эрен вряд ли ей поверит на слово, она с секунду порылась в сумочке и подтолкнула к пареньку сложенный листок бумаги, небрежно выдранный из записной книжки. Эрен схватил его и впился взглядом в два слова, наспех нацарапанные карандашом: «Вытащи его». Тупо смотрел на листок какое-то время, словно пытаясь осмыслить, а на самом деле сдерживал себя из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться.

— Где он? — только и смог выдавить Эрен, поднимая потемневшие глаза на Зоэ.

— В безопасности, надеюсь, — спокойно ответила она.

— Как вы можете это утверждать, если даже не видели его?! — воскликнул он, сжимая кулаки и резко подавшись вперед.

— Если он в состоянии написать и вызвать посыльного, то с ним все в порядке, поверь мне, — так же спокойно отрезала Зоэ, смотря на паренька уже по-другому, насторожено и выжидающе.

— Где он? — повторил Эрен, пропустив ее слова мимо ушей.

— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами.

— Вы лжете, — просто произнес Эрен, в упор смотря на женщину. — Почему вы лжете?

Зоэ вздохнула, словно имея дело с непослушным упрямым ребенком.

— Эрен, тебе не приходило в голову, что Леви по каким-то своим причинам никого не хочет видеть? И особенно тебя, например?

Открыв рот, чтобы возмутиться, Эрен поперхнулся воздухом. Об этом он не подумал.

— Это он вам сказал? — едва выдавил он.

— Допустим, я просто предположила, — ответила Зоэ. — Я не знаю, что между вами произошло или происходит, могу только догадываться. Также я догадываюсь, что сейчас меньше всего Леви нуждается в чьем-либо обществе. А если бы он хотел тебя видеть, то, думаю, попросил бы тебя привести, разве нет?

Эрен медленно поднялся.

— В таком случае говорить больше не о чем. Приятного вечера вам, мадам.

— Постой! — Зоэ, перегнувшись через стол, цепко ухватила его за запястье. — Мы не закончили.

— Я закончил. Простите, мадам, меня ждет работа.

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, ты понимаешь это? Сейчас Смит уехал, и то, что ты цел и невредим до сих пор, не значит, что будет так же, когда он вернется, — она тоже встала из-за столика и, ухватив его уже за локоть на удивление сильными пальцами, дернула на себя. — Что и кому ты сейчас пытаешься доказать?

— Ничего и никому, мадам, — оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу, он холодно посмотрел ей в глаза, лихорадочно сверкавшие за стеклами очков. — Что бы вы себе не думали, я только говорил с Леви и всего лишь дважды, почти мимоходом. Значило бы это что-то для Смита — я был бы уже мертв, как вы все и пытаетесь меня уверить.

— Считаешь, что знаешь Командора лучше Леви или меня? — усмехнулась Зоэ, прищурившись.

— Считаю, что это не имеет значения. И если я решу уйти из Ла Рейны, то мне не понадобится ни ваша помощь, ни тем более помощь Леви. Счастливо оставаться, мадам.

— До чего же ты упертый, — покачала головой Зоэ и горько улыбнулась. — Леви с меня три шкуры спустит, но, чувствую, ты наворотишь бед, пока не добьешься своего… Улица Агуэро, дом Фернандеса, квартира номер пять, — добавила она, вглядываясь в открытое и волевое лицо паренька и в такие удивленные, вспыхнувшие сейчас глаза, что она уступила и сдалась. — Даже не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться.

— Мадам…

— Друзья зовут меня Ханджи.

На улице была глубокая ночь, густая и тягучая, влажная, она с восторгом приняла в свои душные объятья взъерошенного паренька, полной луной и яркими фонарями освещая ему путь.

 

Сначала Эрен просто шел, отсчитывая шаги и повороты, не потому, что боялся заблудиться — Реколету он знал хорошо, а потому, что так проще было отвлечься. Его приводило в какой-то странный трепет осознание, что сейчас он увидит Леви. С одной стороны, это было сродни ожиданию любовника — взглянуть, коснуться, ощутить дыхание, с другой — тянущий, зудящий на периферии сознания липкий страх. Поэтому очень скоро Эрен перешел на бег, понесся со всех ног, интуитивно узнавая улицы и проспекты Реколеты, резко сворачивая и в последние секунды огибая фонари, скамейки и редкие парочки.

Вновь и вновь Эрен с ядовитой горечью понимал, кто такой Леви и чем именно он занимался в Ла Рейне. Наверное, понимал всегда, потому что, наблюдая за ним и его танго, всегда замечал клейкие гадостные взгляды, направленные на него. Истолковать их как-то иначе было просто невозможно, даже такому неискушенному в этом смысле пареньку. Понимал, да, но осознал в полной мере только сейчас. Или, может, тем злосчастным вечером. Как бы там ни было, факт оставался фактом, не принять который было сложно, а принять еще сложнее и страшнее. Думать сейчас об этом не хотелось и не моглось. Вперед гнал только страх, как справится с которым не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Ноги сами вынесли его на узкую и тенистую Агуэро в нужном месте. Прямо перед ним был дом Фернандеса, трехэтажный, с высокими, широкими окнами и ажурными балконами и статуями перед подъездом. Видно было, что дом богатый и респектабельный, и квартиру тут могли себе позволить только состоятельные сеньоры. Эрена опять больно царапнуло осознанием истинных заработков Леви, но, отогнав эти мысли, принялся рассматривать темные провалы окон. Лишь в двух, на третьем этаже, едва теплился приглушенный свет. Тяжелые рамы были открыты, и теплый влажный ветер лениво качал тонкий тюль в комнате. Не размышляя больше ни секунды, Эрен направился к вычурному подъезду.

Дремавший в своем закутке швейцар долго не хотел пускать запыхавшегося взъерошенного мальчишку, совершенно непрезентабельного и подозрительного. Неизвестно чем бы кончилось дело, не ляпни от отчаяния Эрен, что его прислала мадам Зоэ. Как по мановению волшебной палочки шикарные витражные двери распахнулись перед ним, и вместо полицейского участка, обещанного грозным швейцаром, Эрен взлетел вверх по мраморной лестнице с коваными перилами. В два прыжка оказавшись на третьем этаже, а интуиция подсказывала, что именно те светящиеся окна и есть в квартире Леви, он замер перед гладкой полированной дверью с латунной римской цифрой пять в центре. Огляделся, выдохнул и постучал.

За дверью было тихо, ни шороха, ни скрипа. Наверное, Леви спал или просто не слышал стука, что и не удивительно, очевидно же было, что квартира огромная. Постучав ещё раз, уже громче, но так, чтобы не перебудить соседей, Эрен прильнул к гладкому и прохладному дереву двери, стараясь уловить хоть что-то в скрытых от него недрах квартиры.

— Проваливай, — вдруг раздалось за дверью настолько четко, словно у Эрена над ухом.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Эрен отскочил от двери, потом снова прижался, прислушиваясь.

— Это я, — тихо произнес он.

— Йегер?! — в голосе за дверью послышалось замешательство.

— Да, сэр, откройте.

Ответом была тишина, давящая и бесконечная, с лениво капающими секундами.

— Тем более проваливай, Йегер, — наконец, раздалось за дверью. — Убирайся.

— Нет. Откройте!

— Пошел вон.

— Нет!

— Дело твое, — ответил Леви.

Дверь по-прежнему оставалась закрытой. Эрен на всякий случай нажал на латунную ручку, но было заперто. Уходить он, действительно, не собирался, особенно сейчас, находясь в паре шагов от своей цели и от Леви. Увидеть его, может, даже коснуться, если позволит, хотелось безумно. Было уже откровенно безразлично кто он, чем зарабатывает в Ла Рейне и почему. Было важно, что он здесь, совсем рядом и что их разделяет только эта чертова дверь. Уткнувшись пылающим лбом в полированную поверхность, Эрен коснулся ладонями ее же и проговорил:

— Я никуда не уйду, слышите? Если нужно, я всю ночь и весь день просижу здесь. Но вам придется открыть, сэр.

Развернувшись, он уселся прямо на мраморный пол и привалился спиной к косяку. Так и просидел какое-то время, пока угол, впившийся в лопатки, не начал доставлять уж слишком сильного неудобства. Чуть переместился, опираясь на дверь, и вздохнул.

По-дурацки все как-то получалось, сумбурно. Влюбился с налету, неожиданно, как обухом по голове. Объясниться толком тоже не смог, а теперь что? Зачем-то пришел, навязывался, а Леви, может быть, это и не надо вовсе. Зачем вообще сопливый пацан сдался взрослому мужчине, у которого своя жизнь, свое прошлое, зачем он вмешивается в то, что его никоим образом не касается? Ведь Леви даже повода не давал.

Эрен нахмурился, вздохнул, устало сжав переносицу пальцами. Может, к черту все? Плюнуть, встать и уйти? Действительно уехать, как убеждал Армин, и жить дальше… Но как, если задыхаешься, не видя его?! Если он, как яд, смертоносный, но сладкий, уже текущий в венах, уже отравивший, а противоядия нет? Как отказаться, не попробовав?! Когда только и есть, что мимолетный странный взгляд, нечаянное прикосновение и травяной запах волос? Больше не было сил метаться по ночам от вязких неправильных снов, в которых сжимал до боли, целовал до удушья, брал уверенно и нетерпеливо, чтобы потом, очнувшись, крадучись пробираться в туалет, быстро и зло дрочить, кусая губы и скрипя зубами.

Дверь открылась внезапно. Вернее, это Эрен внезапно завалился назад, чуть не приложившись затылком об пол, когда дверь тихо приоткрыли, и она распахнулась под тяжестью его тела. Неловко перекатившись набок, Эрен вскочил и, чуть замешкавшись на пороге, шагнул в темный холл. Услышал, как за ним щелкнул замок, обернулся. Темнота была густой настолько, что, казалось, лишала возможности не только видеть, но и слышать, давя на уши, словно укутывала толстенным слоем угольно-черной ваты. И все же даже в этом сумраке он смог разглядеть невысокую фигурку в призрачно белевшей рубашке. А может, благодаря ей и разглядел, но сейчас не это было важно.

Особо не раздумывая, а полностью отдавшись ведущему его сейчас инстинкту, Эрен шагнул в темноту, дотронулся до этого призрака, нащупывая пальцами теплое, живое, дернувшееся от его прикосновения. Не сдержался, притянул к себе ближе, коснулся дрожащими пальцами холодной щеки, обхватил лицо ладонями и, склонившись, поцеловал.  
Леви не сопротивлялся. Сначала, верно, от неожиданности не оттолкнул, а потом почему-то уступил, невпопад отвечая на рваные невесомые и несмелые поцелуи.

— Я люблю вас, — выдохнул Эрен, отрываясь на мгновение от тонких губ с привкусом крепких сигарет, но все равно невозможно свежих и вкусных. Внутри все дрожало от небывалых ощущений, целовать мужчину было странно, неправильно и так упоительно, что от восторга на глаза навернулись слезы. — Люблю… — прошептал он прямо в губы напротив, чувствуя, как ледяные пальцы стискивают его локти.

Снова склонился, стискивая в руках, вжимая в себя и сам вжимаясь, запрокидывая голову Леви к себе на плечо и вновь собираясь поцеловать.

— Заткнись, Йегер, — отрывисто и глухо произнес Леви.

Эрен был не против, потому что вовсе не разговоров он сейчас хотел, жадно ловя губами дыхание мужчины, вновь целуя, на этот раз мучительно медленно, с упоением, уже распробовав. Не замечал глухих болезненных стонов и того, что Леви опять отвечал невпопад, не то чтобы даже отвечал, а скорее, позволял себя целовать. Не замечал и того, что от некоторых прикосновений и ласк Леви вздрагивал, сжимался, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий.

— Все, Йегер, довольно, — проговорил он, резко вздрагивая от очередной ласки грубоватых настойчивых рук. Вывернулся, тыльной стороной ладони касаясь пульсирующих губ.

Эрен хотел было снова обнять его, притянуть к себе, но сталь в голосе Леви подсказала, что делать этого не стоит. Постояв мгновение, он обошел растерянного Эрена и исчез в более светлом проеме двери, ведущей, видимо, из холла в комнаты.

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, поэтому Эрен пусть и в смятении, но все же без труда последовал за Леви. Квартира была огромной, с высокими лепными потолками и широченными окнами. Под ногами упруго пружинил дорогой паркет. Эрен урывками замечал мебель новомодного стиля арт-деко*, ковры на полу, светильники, огромные напольные вазы и всякие диковинные вещицы, и эта выдержанная роскошь как-то не сочеталась с идущей впереди невысокой субтильной фигуркой. Они повернули несколько раз, проходя зал за залом, и наконец оказались в кабинете.

Именно эти едва светящиеся окна и видел с улицы Эрен. Одну стену занимали два окна, сейчас распахнутых настежь. Наверное, именно поэтому тут почти не ощущался запах излюбленных сигарет Леви, хотя пепельница, с горой полная окурков, стояла тут же. Три других стены покрывали книжные шкафы и полки. В дальнем от двери углу был диван, широкий и явно удобный, со скомканным теплым пледом и зажженным торшером у одного из подлокотников. Именно его свет и видел с улицы Эрен. Рядом с диваном на низком столике стоял поднос с чайником и чашкой, тут же лежала пачка сигарет, спички и раскрытая книга, чьи страницы лениво падали одна на другую, скрывая то место, на котором обитатель кабинета остановился, услышав стук в дверь.

Леви подхватил сигареты, чиркнув спичкой, прикурил и, тяжело, будто ему было сложно стоять, привалившись к подоконнику раскрытого окна, выжидающе посмотрел на Эрена. Тот нерешительно остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ну? — хмуро спросил Леви, затягиваясь сигаретой и рассматривая замершего взъерошенного пацана. — Зачем пришел?  
Эрен готов был без слов объяснить зачем, но стальной блеск прищуренных глаз отрезвил. Минута необъяснимой слабости Леви прошла, и перед Эреном опять стоял железный человек, в котором уже не было ни капли той необъяснимой податливости, с которой он льнул к нему всего каких-то пять минут назад.

— Вы много курите, — невпопад произнес Эрен, глядя на переполненную пепельницу.

Леви скептически вздернул брови, но промолчал. Эрен тоже молчал, потому что не знал что сказать. С виду Леви был цел и невредим, по крайней мере, вел себя, как обычно, насколько Эрен мог судить. И все переживания за него сейчас выглядели смехотворно. Говорить о них тоже было теперь как-то глупо.

— Вас не было, я волновался, — все-таки произнес Эрен.

— Всего пару дней, — отмахнувшись, резко пожал плечами Леви и скривился, будто от острой боли. Впрочем, тут же взял себя в руки и глубоко затянулся сигаретой, выпуская дым через ноздри. — Откуда ты узнал об этой квартире?.. Хотя и так понятно, — он хмыкнул, — Ханджи проболталась.

— Еще она сказала, что вы беспокоились обо мне.

Эрен в упор посмотрел на Леви. После поцелуя смотреть на него, не смущаясь, было проще. Но по-прежнему совершенно невозможно, потому что в голову настырно лезло мерещившееся в липких снах. Эрен не мог оторвать взгляда от бледного, казавшегося изможденным лица, на залегшие глубокие тени под хмурыми красивыми глазами. В них были вызов и злое отчаяние, непосильные пониманию Эрена, и от этого он любил Леви еще больше. Именно из-за этого взгляда так хотелось обнять его, прижать крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать, защищая и закрывая собой.

— Я просто попросил ее убрать тебя подальше от Смита, — равнодушно произнес Леви, отводя глаза и снова глубоко затягиваясь. — Это не значит, что я беспокоился. Смазливым пацанам в заведении типа Ла Рейны одна дорога, Йегер. И ты уже одной ногой на ней.

Дернув щекой, он скривился и выпустил дым, гася сигарету в пепельнице, из которой окурки тут же посыпались на стол и на паркет. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он хотел было наклониться, собрать упавшее, но передумал. Выпрямился почему-то с трудом, провел рукой по блеснувшему испариной лбу. Эрен в два шага оказался рядом, подхватил переполненную пепельницу, скинул в нее выпавшие окурки, оглядываясь в поисках мусорной корзины, но Леви остановил его.

— Оставь.

— Я помогу…

— Я не нуждаюсь в помощниках, Йегер, кажется, я говорил уже об этом, — огрызнулся Леви, вновь тяжело прислоняясь к подоконнику. Потер висок.

— Вы плохо выглядите, сэр, — нахмурившись, произнес Эрен, совершенно не испугавшись вспышки мужчины.

— Я в порядке, просто не спал пару суток. Не устраивай бурю в стакане воды и отправляйся домой.

— Никуда я не уйду, — тихо и четко возразил Эрен, исподлобья смотря на Леви. — Я останусь с вами.

— На кой-хрен ты мне тут сдался? Со мной все в порядке, слышал? Проваливай, давай, не заставляй меня вышвыривать тебя.

— Попробуйте, — хмыкнул Эрен, упрямо набычившись.

Леви дернулся вперед, взаправду собираясь, видимо, выставить нахального мальчишку, но его вдруг повело, качнуло, он схватился за тонкий тюль, оборвал его и стал заваливаться назад, в распахнутое окно. Эрен метнулся к Леви, за какие-то доли секунды оказавшись рядом, обхватив его поперек туловища, с трудом удерживая от падения. Отскочил назад, оттаскивая от окна, одной рукой бережно прижимая голову Леви к своему плечу, другой же стискивал почти бесчувственное тело так крепко, будто его пытались отнять. Склонился, уткнувшись носом в черные влажные волосы, пахнувшие табаком и травами. Стоять бы так вечно. И чтобы никого вокруг в целом мире. Осмелев, поцеловал макушку, затем лоб, ледяной и покрытый испариной, виски с едва ощутимым пульсом на них.

— Отпусти, — раздалось едва слышное, полузадушенное.

— Никогда, — выдохнул Эрен, совершенно некстати хлюпнув носом.

— Пусти, слышишь, — пробормотал Леви, вяло пытаясь вырваться.

— Нет, я сказал.

Нагнувшись, Эрен подхватил его на руки и, дотащив до дивана, осторожно опустил свою ношу на мягкие подушки.  
Скривившись, сжавшись в комок и тут же выгнувшись, Леви неуклюже перекатился на живот, ткнулся лицом в подлокотник и затих. Эрен в шоке смотрел на эти не то конвульсии, не то судороги, понятия не имея, что происходит и что делать. Рассудок из последних сил отказывался принимать жуткую правду, а дрожащие руки уже сами тянулись к свободной и не такой уж белоснежной, как казалось, сорочке, подняли, задрали выше, открывая глазам кое-как наспех перетянутый рваными полосами ткани торс.

Местами эта самодельная повязка была покрыта бурыми проступающими пятнами, напугавшими Эрена до холодного пота. Выше на бледной коже проступали багровые кровоподтеки, узкие воспаленные рубцы, края разошедшейся, лопнувшей кожи с засохшими корками, следы ожогов. Они словно опоясывали, сбегая со спины на бока, теряясь там, где тело соприкасалось с поверхностью дивана. Эрена затрясло. К горлу подступила тошнота, когда он в полной мере осознал, что это «подарки» девятого номера. Стараясь не думать, как его еще покалечили, настойчиво отгоняя образ замученного парнишки в луже крови и с развороченной задницей, он осторожно вернул сорочку на место, несколько мгновений наблюдая, как плотная ткань постепенно пропитывается кровью из содранных корок. Содранных, между прочим, им, Эреном, когда бездумно сжимал в объятьях безвольного Леви. Почти ненавидя себя, потянулся за пледом и осторожно укутал, боясь своими неловким движением причинить лишнюю боль. Расширившимися потемневшими глазами потерянно смотрел на нездорово бледное изнуренное лицо Леви. Похоже, тот был в забытьи, но стоило только Эрену шевельнуться, как серые глаза приоткрылись, остановив на нем мутный взгляд.

— Вам нужен врач, — хрипло, сглотнув колючий ком в горле, проговорил Эрен. — Здесь есть телефон? — спросил он и тут же разозлился на себя — конечно же, он тут был, вон, стоит на столе, заваленном книгами. — Кому мне позвонить, сэр?

Леви молчал какое-то время, потом по его телу прокатилась дрожь, и глаза его закатились.

 

 

*арт-деко - течение в изобразительном и декоративном искусстве первой половины XX века, впервые появилось во Франции в 1920-х годах, а затем стало популярно в 1930—1940-е годы в международном масштабе. Отличительные черты — строгая закономерность, смелые геометрические формы, этнические геометрические узоры, богатство цветов, щедрые орнаменты, роскошь, шик, дорогие материалы (слоновая кость, крокодиловая кожа, алюминий, редкие породы дерева, серебро).


	4. Chapter 4

Ханджи вышла из спальни, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, оставив только маленькую щелочку на тот случай, если Леви очнется. Первое, что она увидела в полутемной малой гостиной, освещенной только одним-единственным светильником, это был Эрен. Он сидел на стуле, широко расставив колени и упершись в них локтями, запустив пальцы в и без того спутанные волосы. Лица она не видела, да и видеть не могла, слишком низко пацан склонился, но по его ссутулившимся плечам и сгорбленной фигуре и так было все понятно.

Ханджи прошла через комнату, плеснула первое попавшееся под руку пойло в два стакана и, вернувшись, слегка толкнула мальчишку в плечо.

\- Пей.

Эрен вскинул голову, останавливая воспаленные глаза на ее лице. Машинально взял стакан и так же машинально опрокинул его даже не поморщившись. Ханджи хмыкнула, обошла его и устало опустилась на диван. Сделала глоток.

\- Вы уже все… там? - неопределенно спросил Эрен, не сводя глаз с приоткрытой двери.

\- Да, - кивнула Ханджи.

\- Надо убрать, - бесцветно произнес он, поднимаясь.

\- Потом, - отмахнулась женщина. - Ты сейчас выглядишь не лучше Леви.

\- Как он? - так же бесцветно спросил Эрен.

\- Бывало и хуже. Ножевые порезы на руках и спине стянула, шить уже без толку. Рубцы, ожоги и синяки обработала. Вколола морфий, хоть Леви и сопротивлялся. Но боль жуткая, поэтому он и не спал двое суток, а сон сейчас единственное, что поможет. Еще у него трещина в ребре, похоже, - закончив перечислять, Ханджи сделала пару больших глотков и поморщилась.

\- Его насиловали? - едва слышно задал вопрос Эрен, хотя и так знал ответ.

Ханджи кивнула, залпом допив остатки в стакане.

\- Странно, что не порвали, - продолжила она, - учитывая остальные повреждения. Тут он легко отделался.

Эрен какое-то время безучастно рассматривал ее, собранную и деловую, в очках и в мужских брюках, в сорочке с закатанными рукавами. Такой она появилась в дверях полтора часа назад, держа в руках саквояж. Сейчас она была совсем непохожа на ту элегантную Ханджи, которую он видел в Ла Рейне всего два-три часа назад.

Надо отдать должное, пришла она сразу, как только ей передали, что он звонил. Без лишних вопросов, только взглянув на сжавшегося на диване Леви, велела перенести его в спальню, потребовала таз горячей воды и выпроводила трясущегося Эрена за дверь. Провела она за закрытыми дверьми около часа, периодически выставляя за порог окровавленную воду с перепачканными тряпками и требуя новую. Потом в спальне очень долго было тихо, так тихо, что несчастный Эрен устал прислушиваться. Будучи и так на грани истерики от происходящего, он испытывал почти физическую боль от невозможности хоть чем-то помочь. Его колотило от собственной беспомощности и никчемности, и думать он мог только о той боли, что нечаянно причинил и так едва живому Леви. Ведь видел же, что и шатало его, и стоял он с трудом, и белый как смерть был, а все-таки полез целоваться к нему, да еще в любви объясняться.

Но тут Ханджи удивила. Встав, она хлопнула его по плечу и забрала стакан.

\- Не кисни, по сути, ты спас его, - произнесла она, вновь наполняя стаканы. - Держи!

\- Почему он сразу не позвал вас? - спросил Эрен.

Ханджи пожала плечами.

\- Обычно звал, - ответила она. - А в этот раз… Может, сдохнуть хотел.

\- Почему?

Ханджи замерла, не донеся стакан до рта, на ее усталом лице читалось неподдельное горькое изумление.

\- Эрен, очнись. Ты, что, до сих пор не понял кто он и для чего нужен Смиту? Он подкладывает его под важных для себя людей, под каждого, кто заплатит больше. А потом еще и смотрит, как Леви режут, жгут, избивают и насилуют по нескольку часов кряду.

\- Да все я понял! - внезапно выкрикнул Эрен, вскакивая и отшвыривая стакан куда-то в сторону, и плевать было, что обдало брызгами спиртного и стекла. - Знаю я, кто он! - голос его сорвался. Жутким пустым взглядом он уставился на Ханджи. - Я не понимаю, почему он не пошлет Смита нахрен, а продолжает раздвигать ноги перед ублюдками и извращенцами по его указке!

Ханджи прищурилась, отвела взгляд, понимая, что в этой битве проиграет мальчишке. Было что-то завораживающе красивое и опасное в его откровенности, в фанатичной привязанности к Леви, в упертости, равноценной самоубийству.

\- Это длинная история, - произнесла она, доставая сигареты и прикуривая, всем своим видом давая понять, что не настроена сейчас говорить на эту тему.

\- А я никуда не тороплюсь, - вновь бесцветным и от этого пугающим голосом заявил Эрен, и глаза его упрямо блеснули.

Ханджи хмыкнула.

\- Твое упрямство зашкаливает, Эрен Йегер, - произнесла с кривой улыбкой. - Собственно, почему бы и нет, - беспечно добавила она, поразмышляв пару мгновений и словно решившись на что-то. - В принципе, обычная история.

\- Смит забрал Леви из сиротского приюта, когда тому было двенадцать лет, - начала она, удобнее устраиваясь на диване и вкусно затягиваясь сигаретой. - Что скрывать, Смит всегда сам подбирал товар для своих почетных гостей, и вот ему приглянулся хмурый пацаненок, тощий и не особо разговорчивый. Такой звереныш вполне мог бы поразвлечь не одного друга и делового партнера Смита, поэтому завышенную сумму, которую затребовал настоятель приюта, он выложил без сожаления. В среднем, такие игрушки жили не дольше двух лет, сходили с ума чаще, реже - убивали себя. Прикинув, сколько прибыли ему принесет нынешнее его вложение даже за год при самом плохом раскладе, Смит радостно увез мальчишку с собой.

Ханджи мельком глянула на Эрена, сидящего напротив с остановившимся взглядом, затянулась и продолжила. 

\- Он привез его в свой дом, поселил рядом со своей спальней. Месяц дал пообвыкнуться, не балуя особо, но и не держа в черном теле. А потом однажды спросил, не хочет ли он съездить в гости к одному важному сеньору. Смит говорил, что сеньор настолько важный и богатый, что после того, как мальчик побывает у него в гостях и будет выполнять, что ему скажут, важный сеньор сделает для него все-все, что бы тот ни пожелал… - она снова затянулась и стряхнула пепел дрожащими пальцами. - Проблема была в том, что мальчишка был очень умным и неробкого десятка. И попал в приют не в младенческом возрасте, а провел в нем всего каких-то полтора года. До этого он жил на улицах, в доках, и прекрасно знал, чего богатые и важные сеньоры хотят от таких, как он, маленьких мальчиков. Но выхода он не видел, поэтому решил согласиться, а по дороге сбежать. Но сбежать не удалось…

Краем глаза Ханджи увидела, как Эрена передернуло от отвращения. Обхватив себя за локти, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать нервную дрожь, он кивнул ей, чтобы продолжала.

\- Его привезли обратно в дом к Смиту с разорванной задницей и избитого до полусмерти. Важный сеньор был очень недоволен игрушкой, которая кусалась, дралась и сражалась за свою жизнь, как раненый зверь. Смиту тоже это не пришлось по вкусу, в его планы не входило каждый раз уступать в сумме, если мальчишка и дальше будет упрямиться. Но то дело будущего, а сейчас ему было важно привести пацаненка в порядок. Для этого у Смита имелся старенький доктор. Леви никогда не называл мне его имени, говорил только, что тот был единственным, кто относился к нему по-человечески и даже как-то старался скрасить мальчишке беспросветное существование. Ведь сам понимаешь, важный сеньор хоть и был первым, но отнюдь не последним, и мало кто щадил мальчишку.

Ханджи загасила одну сигарету и тут же прикурила следующую, потянувшись, наполнила по новой стакан себе и Эрену.

\- Смит, естественно, это заметил, и хотя все ожидали, что доктор скоро исчезнет, почему-то смотрел на привязанность пацаненка к старику сквозь пальцы. И только спустя года четыре стало понятно почему.

В остекленевших от потрясения глазах Эрена мелькнул едва заметный вопрос. Ханджи невесело усмехнулась.

\- Леви взрослел, - пояснила она. - И чем старше он становился, тем четче Смит понимал, что скоро Леви сорвется с поводка и его невозможно станет контролировать. Однако терять невероятное количество денег, что приносил ему Леви, он тоже не собирался. Ко всему прочему, наш славный Командор сам воспылал к нему неукротимой страстью, и ты можешь себе представить, что ему на это ответил Леви. А всю прелесть его характера ты уже на себе испытал. Благодаря ему же, он оказался удивительно живуч, а ненависть помогала раз за разом скалить зубы. Вот тогда-то и пригодилась его трогательная и глубокая привязанность к единственному человеку, которому на него было не плевать. Смит убрал старика подальше с условием, что тот будет жив и здоров пока Леви выполняет все, что от него хочет Смит, и раз в месяц они могут видеться.

\- И Леви согласился, - едва слышно произнес Эрен.

\- И Леви согласился, - подтвердила Ханджи. - Вот, собственно, и вся история. Пока жив старик, Леви себе не принадлежит. Как только старика не станет, скорее всего, не станет и Леви.

\- Если они любовники, то как Смит позволяет такое? - Эрен чуть кивнул головой в сторону спальни.

\- Они давно не любовники, - отмахнулась Ханджи. - Это длилось года три, может. Пока, наконец, не стало очевидно, что Леви никогда не будет принадлежать Смиту в том смысле, в каком хотелось ему. Но отпускать Леви он все равно не собирался. В итоге клиенты появились снова, разве что их стало меньше в разы. И теперь почти всегда Смит наблюдает. Иногда, как я понимаю, он приходит к Леви сам, получает что хочет и уходит... Я не знаю, как назвать зависимость Смита. Но Леви для него навязчивая идея, и если он только видит намек, неосторожный взгляд, случайное прикосновение со стороны кого-то - его срывает.

Ханджи замолчала. В комнате стало так тихо, что было слышно как за окном, лениво пробуя первые ноты, загомонили птицы, радуясь новому рассвету.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, во что влез? - подала она голос.

\- Не имеет значения, - брезгливо передернул плечами Эрен. - Ваш Смит больная ублюдочная мразь, и Леви я ему не отдам.

Едва Эрен произнес это, Ханджи резко вскинула на него глаза, окинув долгим непонятным взглядом. Потом поднялась и, проходя мимо, словно невзначай потрепала Эрена по волосам. Ее рука даже задержалась в темных прядках, до тех пор, пока из-за приоткрытой двери не раздался болезненный тихий стон. К спальне метнулись оба, но Эрен уступил Ханджи и вошел следом, когда она уже склонилась над Леви, щупая пульс.

\- Спит, - произнесла чуть слышно.

Эрен несмело приблизился. Кровать была огромной, а укутанный одеялом по самый нос Леви казался на ней таким маленьким и потерянным, что противно защекотало в носу, и Эрен усиленно заморгал, отгоняя непрошеные слезы. Не сейчас, а может, вообще никогда, подумалось ему, пока с щемящей нежностью рассматривал спящего на животе Леви. Выглядел он не лучше, чем несколько часов назад, но, по крайней мере, хотя бы спал, и спал спокойно. И бледная кожа не блестела от испарины, а была матовой и полупрозрачной. Залегшие под глазами тени по-прежнему пугали, но само лицо было почти умиротворенным, спокойным, и казалось Эрену до невозможности красивым.

\- Давай-ка тоже спать, - шепнула Ханджи, проходя мимо и дотрагиваясь до плеча.

Эрен кивнул. Правда, лег он не сразу. Сначала убрал в комнате все следы оказания помощи, вылил уже коричневатую воду из таза, выбросил испачканные марлю и тряпки. И только потом, распахнув окно навстречу свежему душистому воздуху, осторожно сел на кровать с другой стороны. Леви все так же спал, очень спокойно, не ворочаясь и не швыряясь, по-детски положив ладонь под щеку. Эрен едва заметно улыбнулся и, сняв ботинки, с облегчением вытянутся на постели. Повернувшись на бок, долго смотрел на безмятежное красивое лицо. Вернее, ему казалось, что долго, на самом же деле усталость взяла свое, и его сморило за две минуты.

 

Предстояло сделать много, а времени было мало, уже перевалило за полдень. Поэтому Эрен, наскоро перекусив стаканом молока и черствым хлебом - все, что нашел на кухне, оставил Ханджи со все еще спящим Леви, а сам пошел по делам.

Самое важное из всего - забежать домой, собрать кое-какие вещи, взять свою часть денег и оставить Армину записку с обещанием вскорости появиться и все объяснить, а пока - чтобы друг детства не волновался. Вторым шагом должна была стать Ла Рейна, но Ханджи отговорила ходить туда, сказав, что Смита все равно нет в городе и делать Эрену в театре нечего. Вместо этого, он получил от Ханджи внушительный список того, что необходимо было купить в аптеке. Третьим неотложным делом был поход на рынок, и уже список Эрена, ибо из съестного у Леви имелись только неограниченные запасы выпивки и чая. А на обратной дороге надо было заскочить знакомому армянину-обувщику и сделать дубликат ключа от квартиры. Что-то подсказывало Эрену, что Леви не всегда будет таким покладистым, как сейчас, спящим под действием морфия.

Наверное, ангелы благоволили ему сегодня или кто-то на небесах решил, что пока достаточно испытаний на его долю. Эрен быстро и совершенно без приключений побывал везде, все забрал, купил, выбрал и сделал. Единственное, очень хотелось увидеть Армина и поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Оставлять записку в такой ситуации было нечестно, но выхода пока не было иного, как и возможности увидеться, не подвергая Армина опасности. Чуйка подсказывала Эрену, что добром эта история не кончится. И если для себя он решил пойти до конца, то вмешивать в это близкого друга не имел права и не собирался. А так - исчез и исчез, ушел, вот записка.

Напоследок окинул грустным взглядом их мансарду, где был счастлив несмотря ни на что. Что будет дальше совершенно непонятно, но к тихой и вольной жизни как была у них тут, он знал, что точно не вернется. От этого было немного горько, и немного страшно от сознания, во что ввязался.

 

Леви проспал весь день и всю ночь. Проснулся резко, на рассвете, не понимая, где он и что происходит. Какое-то время лежал, рассматривая простынь перед носом. Удобный матрас под измученным телом никак не напоминал облюбованный диван в кабинете, который Леви предпочитал кровати. Почему - на то были свои причины, сейчас было не до этого. Ведь совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки спал Йегер.

Леви невольно дернулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, и повалился обратно лицом в подушку, стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать от острой боли, резанувшей где-то справа под ребрами. Вообще, состояние было странное - тело будто бы и онемело, и боли вроде не чувствовало, но любое неосторожное движение тут же откликалось. Спину тянуло и пощипывало, вздохнуть глубоко тоже было сложно - между лопаток и вдоль позвоночника словно гвозди вбили, и к этому добавлялась опоясывающая боль, похоже, от сломанного ребра. Ничего из этого не было в новинку для Леви. Все узнаваемо, пройдено и пережито не раз, разве что сейчас повреждений явно больше. Только все это не объясняло присутствия Йегера в его постели. Вызвался нянькой?

Фыркнув, Леви осторожно перекатился на спину, пережив при этом несколько незабываемых моментов. Болело сразу и все, и даже морфий, нагло вколотый настырной Ханджи, уже не помогал. Медленно сев, хотел было встать, но повело, запутался в одеяле, чуть не свалился и поэтому упал обратно на постель.

Скосил глаза на Йегера, но тот спал богатырским сном, забавно посапывая, и просыпаться не собирался. Какое-то время Леви просто смотрел на парнишку, разглядывая смазливую мордаху с чуть припухлыми губами. Он помнил их, нахальные и нежные одновременно, удивительно вкусные настолько, что Леви был готов тогда терпеть почти ослепляющую боль ради их поцелуев. И даже сейчас, все еще еле живой он думал не о том, что его чуть не угробили, а только о прикосновениях этих губ.

А еще он помнил слова. Те самые, что Йегер прошептал в темноте прихожей, обнимая и целуя Леви так, как никто прежде. От них в груди щемило жутко и дышать становилось тяжелее, неправильные они были. Не должен был говорить их Йегер, только не такому, как Леви. Мальчишка слишком молод, слишком хорош, вообще, слишком для него. Чудес на свете не бывает, тем более не заслужил кое-кто чудес. Даже свободной жизни не заслужил.

Вообще, Эрена Леви заприметил давно. Среди целого моря голодных масляных взглядов, преследовавших на сцене и вне ее, уже около года назад появился особенный, ни с чем не сравнимый. Высокий взъерошенный пацан смотрел робко, испуганно и восторженно, когда же замечал, что смотрят на него в ответ, смущался и старался раствориться в толпе. Но вычеркнуть из памяти скуластое лицо с огромными невероятно зелеными и откровенными глазищами было нереально. Не получалось забыть еще и потому, что видел его каждое выступление в Ла Рейне то за кулисами, то в зале. Мальчишка держался на расстоянии, жарко краснел и кусал губы, и Леви молился всем известным богам, чтобы он никогда не набрался смелости подойти и заговорить. Потому что ему самому не хватит духа послать не разбираясь.

Смотреть на спавшего на спине раскинувшегося Йегера было возмутительно приятно. Красивый, двух мнений быть просто не могло, загорелый, распахнутая рубашка обнажала выпуклые мышцы груди и плоский поджарый живот. Плечи еще юношеские, но уже широкие, руки мускулистые, умеющие крепко обнимать, длинные сильные пальцы, способные...

\- Вы не спите?

Леви вздрогнул, испуганно вскинул глаза, чувствуя себя застуканным на месте преступления, и уставился на Йегера исподлобья.

\- Вам в туалет?.. - начал было Йегер, смутился, но тут же вскочил с постели и оказался рядом с Леви. - Давайте, я помогу вам!

\- Я сам, - сквозь зубы процедил Леви, пока Йегер выпутывал его из одеяла. Перекатившись на бок и сосчитав до трех, он медленно сел, спустил ноги с кровати, опираясь на правую руку, а левой все же схватившись за простреленный болью бок.

Йегер напуганным щенком застыл напротив, впрочем, готовый в любой момент тут же бросится на помощь.

\- Ханджи оставила морфий, - неуверенно начал он, - сказала, что вы сможете сами…

\- Хватит с меня этой дряни, - буркнул Леви, поморщившись, и встал. - Да не собираюсь я падать, Йегер, успокойся уже, - фыркнул он, искоса увидев, как мальчишка весь подобрался и тянет руки, чтобы поймать.

Леви вышел из спальни, прошлепал коридор и уже у двери в ванную комнату обернулся, нос к носу столкнувшись с не успевшим затормозить сопровождением.

\- Мне кажется, тут я сам справлюсь, - произнес он и, не удержавшись, добавил. - Или подержать хочешь?

Сказал и не пожалел, потому как Йегер стал красным как помидор, хотел что-то ответить, не нашелся и, окончательно смутившись, отступил в темноту коридора. Леви, хмыкнув, закрыл за собой дверь в ванную комнату, а когда вышел оттуда, мальчишки след простыл, зато с кухни доносился звук льющейся воды и бренчание посуды. Особо не раздумывая, Леви туда и направился, ведомый сначала только лишь любопытством, а затем и весьма аппетитными запахами.

Йегер жарил тосты и, увидев Леви в дверном проеме, молча кивнул в сторону стола. Перед распахнутым настежь в сад окном стояли тарелки, чашки и блюдо с апельсинами. На плите закипали чайник и ковшик с ароматным куриным бульоном. Ловко сбросив готовые тосты в специальную подставку, мальчишка налил бульона в тарелку перед Леви.

\- Ешьте.

Это короткое слово было сказано настолько безапелляционно, что Леви невольно вздернул брови.

\- А то что? - хмуро поинтересовался он, вскинув глаза на нависающего над ним мальчишку.

\- А то буду кормить вас с ложки, - просто ответил тот, пододвигая тарелку ближе.

Помедлив для приличия и чтобы выдержать характер, Леви взял ложку и неохотно помешал прозрачный исходящий паром бульон с редкими звездочками жира. Однако Йегер нависал, запах курицы дурманил и упрямиться хотелось все меньше и меньше. Сдавшись, он осторожно попробовал одну ложку, затем другую, потом потянулся за тостами. Было чертовски вкусно, и не потому, что Леви не ел уже дня четыре, а потому, что Йегер явно старался, и не просто, а для него. Не переставая прихлебывать, жевать и глотать, Леви исподлобья наблюдал за мальчишкой, как он заваривает чай, разливает по чашкам, как мажет джемом сдобную булку и, вообще, чувствует себя на его кухне как рыба в воде. Такое впечатление, что он не сутки провел здесь, а жил всю жизнь.

Невольно Леви поймал себя на мысли, как это могло бы быть - ленивые ласки сильных пальцев и теплых губ спросонья, ранние завтраки. И никакого Смита, никакой ненависти, никакой грязи и длинных теней прошлого. И без остатка принадлежать одному, вот этому взъерошенному мальчишке, но уже мужчине по своей сути.

\- Еще?

Леви вздрогнул, выходя из задумчивости. Йегер вопросительно смотрел на него, застывшего над пустой тарелкой. Покачав головой, потянулся за сигаретами на подоконнике и, проигнорировав осуждающий зеленый взгляд, прикурил. Крепкий дым щипал язык, покалывал нёбо, горчил на губах, зато не по-детски прочищал мозги от сопливой ерунды, как всегда помогая выживать в дерьме, в котором Леви барахтался всю свою жизнь. За недавние мечтания хотелось съездить по роже самому себе, а за непрошенную заботу хотелось вкатить и Йегеру, который в данный момент невозмутимо чистил апельсин, а в общем, очевидно, считал происходящее чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Отхлебнув крепкого душистого чая, Леви прикурил вторую сигарету, чувствуя, как ядреный табак успокаивает ноющую боль в синяках, зуд в порезах и саднящую тяжесть в заднице. И скребущуюся душу успокоил, разложил по полочкам нужное и выкинул опасные остатки, чтобы не смущали, но…

Безумно, настолько, что забивало табак, пахло апельсином, ярким, солнечным. Это сбивало, отвлекало, было запретно вкусным, сочным и наглым, совсем как пацан рядом. Леви хмуро наблюдал борьбу Йегера с оранжевой кожурой, подавляя внутри себя желание вырвать из его рук этот чертов апельсин и облизать перепачканные соком пальцы. Поэтому отвернулся, уставился невидящими глазами в цветущий сад, понимая, что, дав слабину, погубит обоих.

\- Держите!

Судьба словно издевалась над Леви в лице улыбавшегося от уха до уха мальчишки, протягивающего ему дольки в полупрозрачной лопнувшей тонкой кожице.

А потом они ели апельсины, в абсолютном молчании, причмокивая от удовольствия, слизывая сок с пальцев, позволяя течь ему по подбородку, фыркая от брызгавших во все стороны капель. И этот момент почему-то сблизил их больше, чем любые разговоры, слова и признания.

Но когда они возвращались в спальню, Леви, шедший впереди, вдруг остановился, разворачиваясь и не пуская Йегера дальше порога.

\- Думаю, будет лучше, если ты пойдешь в другую комнату, - произнес он, не глядя Эрену в глаза, а цепляясь взглядом за острые ключицы в широком вороте льняной сорочки.

\- Почему? - выдохнул Йегер, снова нависая.

\- Потому, - ответил Леви, отодвигаясь и обхватывая себя руками. - Иди, Йегер, слышишь?

\- Вы боитесь меня? - в голосе мальчишки явственно прозвучали обида и удивление.

\- Не тебя, - оборвал его Леви. - Все, проваливай.

Хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом мальчишки, доплелся до постели, кое-как устроился на животе и почти мгновенно провалился в тяжелый мутный сон, в котором его преследовал запах апельсинов и потемневшие зеленые глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

Полторы недели спустя

Дыхание осени явственно ощущалось в воздухе. Небо приобрело глубокий насыщенный оттенок лазури, в котором небрежными мазками плыли сдобные жемчужные облака. Дни стали короче, а ночи холоднее, и все чаще хотелось закрыть окно и растопить камин, завернуться в теплый плед с чашкой горячего чая.

Ночью внезапно налетел памперо*, снизив температуру с привычных для мягкой осени Буэнос-Айреса восемнадцати градусов почти до нуля, который при сильной влажности ощущался как минус. Порывы ветра были так сильны, что в порту срывало с якоря суда. В городе же сносило цветастые маркизы и пестрые зонтики кафе, опрокидывало фикусы в горшках, било стекла в незапертых окнах, хлопало ставнями, уносило стулья, рвало и трепало газеты.

Эрен, нахохлившись, шел по улице, пряча нос от порывов колючего ветра в широком теплом шарфе и засунув руки в карманы маловатого пальто, по случаю одолженного у Леви. В плечах было узко и рукава коротковаты, но все было лучше, чем в одном пиджаке, а забежать в мансарду и забрать теплые вещи как-то не выходило. Много времени отбирала новая работа в заведении Ханджи, хотя его обязанности от обязанностей в Ла Рейне мало чем отличались.

Больше сил, физических и моральных, уходило на Леви. Он шел на поправку — зарастало на нем все как на собаке, но отвратительного нетерпимого характера ничто не меняло. Злился он по любому поводу, правда, не вспыхивал, как Эрен, а хмуро огрызался. Особенно если последний старался помочь.

Хотя вот сегодня Леви сам неожиданно проявил заботу, сначала глянув на погоду за окном, а потом на стоящего на пороге в одном пиджаке Йегера. Не слушая возражений, вытянул из шкафа теплое совершенно новое пальто и почти силой нацепил его на сопротивляющегося мальчишку, обмотав его своим же шарфом. И слава богу, что нацепил. Иначе Эрен однозначно подхватил бы воспаление легких, пока добирался от Агуэро до окраины, где в их старой мансарде ждал его и объяснений Армин.

— Эрен! — обрадованный друг детства буквально повис на нем прямо на пороге. — Ты жив!

— Да что со мной будет-то, конечно, жив, — Эрен крепко стиснул его в объятьях, впрочем, сразу же отпуская. — Тут такая история, Армин…

— Надеюсь ее услышать, потому что это не лезет уже ни в какие ворота, — взволнованно и возмущенно выпалил тот, затягивая Эрена в комнату и закрывая дверь. — Куда ты исчез? Рассказывай! — потребовал он. — Где ты, что ты? Я заходил в Ла Рейну, там сказали, что ты уволился. Это правда?!

— Правда, — кивнул Эрен, усаживая друга на постель и сам садясь рядом. — Послушай меня внимательно, пожалуйста… Предупрежу сразу, я не смогу тебе рассказать все, — начал он, — но это в твоих интересах, — поспешно добавил он, увидев, как округлились глаза Армина.

Говорил Эрен долго, старательно обходя некоторые подробности, способные шокировать неискушенного друга, и опуская слишком уж откровенные моменты. Про прошлое и настоящее Леви пришлось рассказать, как и о том, в каком состоянии нашел его почти уже две недели назад. Рассказал о шантаже Смита и его издевательствах, о ловушке, в которую угодил Леви, спасая жизнь родного человека. И в итоге пришел к тому, что, случайно найдя Леви в жутком состоянии, теперь не может бросить, пока тот не поправится.

— И что дальше? — выслушав и все взвесив, задал весьма резонный вопрос Армин.

— Хотел бы я знать, — вздохнул Эрен и провел руками по взъерошенным волосам.

— Ты понимаешь, что он сейчас поправится и тебе придется уйти? — осторожно спросил Армин.

— Я не смогу его бросить, — покачал головой Эрен. — Только не там… И не со Смитом.

Армин тоскливо посмотрел на друга.

— Эрен, — осторожно начал он, — Леви выживал задолго до твоего появления. К тому же его выбор очевиден, ты не сможешь его заставить переменить решение. Более того, у тебя нет права на этом настаивать, ты ему никто. И то, что ты его любишь, тоже не дает тебе этого права, — поспешил добавить Армин, увидев, что Эрен собирается возразить. — Он ответил тебе? — друг потерянно молчал, и Армин, осознав, не стал давить. — В любом случае свой выбор он сделал. И тебе лучше принять его, смириться и пойти своей дорогой.

— А если нет? — с вызовом, глядя исподлобья, произнес Эрен.

— Рано или поздно твоя любовь тебя подведет, Смит обо всем узнает, и… Кстати, странно, что он до сих пор не застукал тебя в той квартире.

— Его нет в городе, вроде как, — нехотя пояснил Эрен.

Армин с готовностью кивнул, будто и ожидал такого ответа.

— Я повторюсь, Эрен, поехали отсюда. Здесь ничего нет для нас.

— За себя говори!

Армин вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что я прав. Пусть не признаешь этого, но в глубине души…

— Что? — перебил его Эрен. — Что в глубине души, Армин? Хочешь сказать, знаю, что почему-то должен бросить Леви и спасать свою шкуру? Этого никогда не будет. Если… если я не нужен ему, пускай! Но я никуда не уеду и не оставлю его здесь одного. А Смит пусть не беспокоится, между нами ничего не было, нет и не будет, и не за что ему меня преследовать. А вы все перестаньте меня запугивать.

Встав, Эрен вытащил из шкафа теплый свитер и свое пальто, переоделся под тяжелым взглядом Армина. Невысказанное жгло язык, но объясняться дальше смысла не было. Мешала какая-то детская обида, а может, и не детская, но осознание, что лучший друг, почти брат, не может или не хочет понять мотивы его, Эрена, поступков, огорчало. А особенно огорчало то, что Армин был прав, ситуация тупиковая — Леви прекрасно проживет и без его любви, Смит дамокловым мечом висел над головой, а причин рисковать не было вовсе.

Но сдаваться, даже под давлением очевидных обстоятельств, было не в характере Эрена.

Обо всем этом он думал пока возвращался на улицу Агуэро, вновь и вновь гоняя мысли по проторенной дорожке все с тем же нулевым результатом. Действительно, Леви почти совсем поправился и в его помощи больше не нуждался. Следовало признать, правда, что не нуждался он в ней и раньше, просто по какой-то одному ему известной причине не выставлял Эрена. Приятно было воображать, что причина в нем самом, в Эрене, но здравый смысл говорил что нет. Иначе Леви не перебрался бы из спальни обратно в кабинет.

Произошло это после того утра, когда они ели апельсины, и черт его знает что именно находил Леви в том проклятущем диване. Эрену досталась спальня с простынями и подушками, все еще хранившими запах Леви и, зарываясь носом в которые, Эрен спал еще несколько дней.

Ну и не только спал, хотя признаться в этом было стыдно даже самому себе. Каждую ночь, как только обступал аромат сушеных трав, Эрен непослушными пальцами рвал тесемки на пижамных штанах и стискивал дрожащий наливающийся член. Дрочил быстро, грубыми рывками, злясь на самого себя, пока перед глазами мелькали бледные губы и тонкие пальцы, пока вспоминал мягкую тяжесть некрупного, но сильного тела, пока представлял его под собой, горячее и податливое.

Догадывался ли об этих ночных непристойностях Леви, было непонятно. Однажды, правда, Эрену показалось, что он услышал едва различимый скрип паркета за дверью и заметил раскрывшийся между дверями просвет. Но его тут же выгнуло и порвало, раскололо сознание вспышкой, окрасившей все в алый, а когда пришел в себя, понял, что примерещилось.

Впрочем, одно можно было сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью — присутствие Эрена Леви напрягало и раздражало настолько, что он не считал нужным скрывать. Хотя порой все было иначе. Иногда Леви будил его на рассвете и тащил в любимую пекарню на углу, где тоннами поглощал пирожные и сдобу, запивая все нереально сладким какао, а Эрен блаженно дремал на стуле в теплых лучах утреннего солнца. В такие моменты хотелось умереть или чтобы время навсегда застыло, и они навечно остались бы в этом пропитанном ванилью и корицей мирке. Потому что только тут угрюмый взгляд Леви смягчался, а морщинки на чистом лбу разглаживались. Он даже становился немного болтливым, если так можно было сказать.

Чаще всего говорили о танго, единственной страсти Леви, помогавшей забываться. Иногда Леви что-то рассказывал о детстве, до Смита и до приюта, о которых вообще ни разу не упомянул. А еще он никогда не расспрашивал про Эрена, всегда довольствуясь его произвольными рассказами о себе, и Эрен часто в такие моменты ловил на себе его странный взгляд. Точно так же Леви смотрел на него долгими вечерами, пока Эрен готовил ужин, болтая о всякой ерунде. Или когда по негласно появившейся у них традиции, они часами гуляли по улицам в сумерках, нет-нет да и проскальзывал этот настороженный полный отчаяния взгляд.

Впрочем, дальше всего этого ничего не шло. Не было и речи ни о каких чувствах, ни о какой близости. Складывалось впечатление, что Леви просто привык или ему было так удобно, и менять он явно ничего не собирался. Да Эрен и не надеялся особо. Все было понятно с самой первой их встречи — Леви был не для него.

Армин прав, это тупик, и пора было возвращаться в реальность из двухнедельного забытья.

 

Свет, как всегда, горел только в кабинете. Эрен постучал и вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения, но в комнате было пусто. Пусто было и в обоих гостиных, и в столовой, и в спальнях. Только уже на полпути к кухне, уже поддавшись панике, Эрен заметил проблески света под плотно закрытой дверью ванной и услышал шум льющейся воды.

Захватившая тревога отступила, не раздумывая, он шагнул вперед и уже ухватился за ручку, когда вдруг остановился и, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в дверь, замер. Хотелось совершить необдуманное, ворваться, шагнуть под горячие струи, сжать мокрое и желанное, скользкое, целовать до боли в губах, а потом… потом… Что потом, Эрен не знал. Да и бросаться на Леви не собирался, шальные мысли лезли в голову просто от безнадежной влюбленности и отчаяния.

На кухне Эрен поставил чайник, достал чашки, выложил на блюдце несколько пирожных, купленных во французской пекарне специально для Леви, сам он не любил сладкое. Старался не думать, что, возможно, делает это в последний раз, ибо решение, давно против воли сложившееся в голове, под влиянием слов друга обрело очертания и стало неизбежным. Эрен должен был уйти. И на этом все.

— Уже не думал, что ты придешь сегодня, — раздалось за спиной.

Эрен обернулся на голос и, окинув взглядом вошедшего на кухню, сглотнул. Леви стоял в дверях и одной рукой лениво вытирал полотенцем мокрые, почти черные сейчас волосы. Самые проворные капли срывались с кончиков волос, падали на острые ключицы и скользили вниз по бледной покрытой росчерками старых и новых шрамов груди. Некоторые капли сливались в одну, нагло бегущую на впалый поджарый живот к узкому пупку, а самые дерзкие, совершенно беспардонные, сбегали к поясу низко надетых домашних легких штанов.

— К Ханджи заходил, — ответил Эрен, отворачиваясь, потому как смотреть на полуголого разморенного горячим душем Леви было выше сил.

— И что она? — спросил Леви, отбрасывая полотенце, садясь за стол и тут же хватая одно из пирожных.

— Ничего, — Эрен неопределенно пожал плечами. — Спросила про ваше самочувствие, сказала, зайдет осмотреть.

Леви фыркнул, принимая из его рук чашку горячего чая.

— Не нуждаюсь я в ее осмотрах, — произнес он. — Со мной все в порядке.

Эрен с сомнением оглядел Леви, уплетающего за обе щеки пирожные. На нем и правда уже все зажило, остались только безобразные шрамы с неровными краями, да пара особенно сильных гематом на спине еще не сошла.

— А ребро? — все же спросил Эрен, усаживаясь напротив с чашкой крепкого чая.

— И с ребром все в порядке.

— Врете ведь.

Леви вскинул глаза на мальчишку.

— Йегер, за языком следи.

— А что я такого сказал-то? — насупился Эрен. — Еще уверьте меня, что я неправ. Думаете, не вижу, как хватаетесь за бок время от времени, и не слышу, как ругаетесь сквозь зубы? А еще и спите на этом дурацком диване зачем-то.

Леви удивленно вскинул брови, а Эрен смущенно замолчал, потому что последняя фраза звучала как обвинение и что еще хуже, как претензия.

— Я всегда сплю на этом диване, — произнес Леви. — И, как видишь, пока не сдох.

— Зато похоже, что стремитесь, — выпалил Эрен, сверкнув глазами.

Лучше было бы промолчать. Вообще. Но не в характере Эрена это было. К тому же недавний разговор с Армином и собственные мысли, что пора уходить, предоставив Леви самому себе, повергли его в полное отчаяние. Да и подавляемое мучительное желание никуда не делось, навязчиво преследуя его на протяжении этих двух недель, а сейчас так бездумно подстегнутое появлением полуголого объекта этого самого желания. Все вместе, смешавшись, создало какую-то гремучую смесь, и сейчас хватило маленькой искры. Эрен вспылил и отступать не собирался, все равно терять было нечего, так хоть выскажет все напоследок.

— Что вы на меня так смотрите? Скажете, я неправ? — он с вызовом уставился на Леви. — Зачем вы два дня тянули и не звали Ханджи? Почему я каждую перевязку вам делал с боем? И к чему этот демонстративный уход на диван? Я вам мешал? Так я ушел бы из спальни, оставались бы, вам же там удобней было. Но нет! Такое впечатление, что вы специально делаете себе хуже и хуже, только я не понимаю, для чего?! Наказываете себя? Так вы ни в чем не виноваты!

— Заткнись, Йегер, будь добр, по-хорошему прошу, — сказал Леви, встречаясь взглядом с потемневшей зеленью глаз.

— А то что? — угрюмо хмыкнул Эрен. — Что вы мне сделаете, когда вас до сих пор скрючивает от каждого неосторожного движения и вы даже ботинки себе сами завязать не можете.

— Забываешься, — предостерегающе прищурившись, произнес Леви.

— Да плевать, — пожал плечами Эрен и откинулся на спинку стула, смотря на Леви хмуро и отчаянно. — Вы все равно меня вышвырнете отсюда за ненадобностью, так что мне терять нечего.

Какое-то мгновение ему казалось, что Леви сейчас зарядит ему в ухо, или в челюсть, но тот просто с грохотом поставил чашку на стол, резко встал, поморщившись, и вышел из кухни, отшвырнув ни в чем не повинный стул. Спустя пару мгновений до слуха донеслось, как хлопнула дверь кабинета. Эрен невольно вздрогнул от этого хлопка, понимая, что так закончилось то, что даже не начиналось. Посидев еще несколько минут тупо глядя в одну точку, Эрен тяжело поднялся на ноги и тоже вышел из кухни.

Казалось, что вещей было много, да и Леви всегда ругался на разбросанные по дому носки и рубашки, но на деле в саквояже было полно еще места. Даже чуть не забытые и принесенные из ванной комнаты бритвенные принадлежности и зубная щетка сильно ситуации не поменяли. Захлопнув сумку, Эрен постоял несколько минут, глядя на широченную кровать и вспоминая, как впервые увидел на ней измученного и погруженного в наркотический сон Леви. Вспомнил, как на рассвете проснулся от его тяжелого взгляда и смущение, на долю секунды мелькнувшее в стальных глазах. Тогда приятно засосало под ложечкой от осознания, что Леви рассматривал его заинтересованно, как мужчину. Может, из-за того взгляда и появилась глупая надежда, что когда-нибудь…

Впрочем, сам понимал, что не бывать этому. Что, по сути, он мог предложить Леви, чтобы выбор был в его пользу? Леви нужна была защита от Смита и его людей, а этого Эрен не мог предложить. У него вообще ничего не было, кроме себя самого и пылкой юношеской любви. Так что, что удивляться, почему Леви не кинулся ему на шею и, собственно, старался держаться как можно более отчужденно и независимо.

— И что ты делаешь?

Эрен обернулся. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не слышал легкого скрипа паркета и едва различимого шороха открываемой двери. На пороге стоял Леви, прислонившись к косяку, и хмуро смотрел на сборы Эрена. В его пальцах медленно тлела сигарета.

— Ухожу, — ответил Эрен отворачиваясь.

— Почему так скоропостижно? — хмыкнул Леви.

— А чего ждать? — вместо ответа спросил Эрен.

— Например, утра, — ответил Леви, затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Как будто пара часов что-то изменят, — пожал плечами Эрен.

— И говорить мне, что уходишь, ты, как я понимаю, не собирался, — скорее утвердительно произнес Леви.

— А вам есть до этого дело? — обернувшись, спросил Эрен, глядя мужчине в глаза.

— А если есть? — Леви выпустил тонкую струйку дыма.

Эрен застыл, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. Леви же отвел глаза, сделал последнюю затяжку и прошел в едва освещенную спальню, открыл окно и щелчком отбил окурок на улицу. Эрен невольно проследил за ним глазами.

— Ты думаешь, что мне наплевать, — начал Леви, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, — но это не так. Я благодарен тебе за все и…

— Зачем вы так говорите? — хрипло оборвал его Эрен, делая пару шагов навстречу. — Зачем вы так со мной? — край его губ дернулся, будто от боли. — Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас.

— Заткнись, Йегер, — резко и устало оборвал его Леви. — Не говори мне этого.

— Почему? — почти выкрикнул вдруг Эрен. — Почему вы боитесь это услышать? Я же ничего не требую!

— Лучше бы требовал! — мгновенно взорвался Леви, впрочем, тут же снова беря себя в руки.

Эрен резко выдохнул, словно его внезапно ударили под дых. В полнейшей растерянности он уставился на потемневшее лицо с тонкими, сжатыми в кривую линию губами.

— Ты ни черта не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о моей жизни, понял? — сквозь зубы зло процедил Леви. — Поэтому…

— Я все знаю.

Леви вздрогнул.

— Что ты знаешь? — осторожно переспросил он, недоверчиво вглядываясь в огромные глаза мальчишки.

— Все, — повторил Эрен, неопределенно пожав плечами. — О вас и о Смите, о том, что он делал с вами в детстве и к чему принуждал. О том, что вам приходится делать сейчас и почему, — говоря это, Эрен постепенно подходил к Леви, пока не оказался совсем рядом, почти втиснув Леви в подоконник. — Но мне плевать, слышите? Я люблю вас. Давно. Хотелось бы сказать, что безнадежно, — Эрен вымучено улыбнулся, не в силах отвести взгляда от побледневшего лица напротив, — но я надеюсь. Знаю, что глупо, потому что мне нечего предложить вам, кроме себя. И единственное, чего я хочу, чтобы вы были свободны от Смита.

Он несмело склонился к Леви, если не ожидая поцелуя, то хотя бы надеясь на него.

— Уходи. Слышишь, Йегер? — голос Леви был глух и безжизненен. Такими же безжизненными были и глаза, два свинцовых океана, они неотрывно смотрели на мальчишку, замораживая, отталкивая, не подпуская.

— Почему? — едва слышно и надломлено спросил Эрен, нависая над ним.

— Просто. Без причины. Уходи, — выдохнул Леви, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над происходящим, и отвернулся, уставившись в окно.

Эрен потерянно смотрел на темную макушку, борясь с собой и с каждой секундой проигрывая все больше. Он не знал, что еще сказать, не знал, как себя вести, потому что без Леви для него вообще все на свете не имело никакого смысла. Поэтому он просто обнял его, склонился и прижался губами к блестящим, все еще влажным волосам. Прижался совершенно невинно, вкладывая в это прикосновение всю свою любовь и нежность, жадно вдыхая пряный запах трав и чувствуя, как пьянеет от невозможной близости. И даже отчаянная попытка Леви отстраниться не смогла стряхнуть обволакивающего дурмана. Эрен лишь крепче сжал руки и зарылся носом в теплый коротко стриженный затылок, беззащитный сейчас настолько, что защипало в глазах, а глупое сердце, сделав скачок, как сумасшедшее, погнало по венам закипающую кровь.

Первые ласки, несмелые и неуклюжие, взбудоражили, подхлестнули, заставляя желать большего. Под дрожащими пальцами нестерпимо желанное тело против воли подчинялось, бесстыже льнуло выгибаясь. А Эрен покрывал торопливыми пылкими поцелуями тонкую шею с острыми позвонками и выступающие ключицы, сжимал и гладил горячими ладонями руки и плечи, стараясь распробовать и почувствовать как можно больше, прежде чем Леви очнется и прогонит. Но Леви не прогнал. Рвано выдохнув, он откинул голову на плечо Эрена, будто сдаваясь, переплетая свои пальцы с его, вжимаясь бедрами в крепкий юношеский стояк.

Пересохшими от желания губами Эрен коснулся виска с едва заметной голубой жилкой. Нервно подрагивающие пальцы кое-как справились с парой пуговиц, до конца обнажая узкий с сухими узлами мышц торс, неловко оглаживая бледную, словно восковую кожу. А губы все еще ласкали висок с выступившей испариной, медленно спустились ниже, обжигая поцелуями скулу, соскальзывая за ухо, путаясь в волосах.

Леви судорожно дышал. Несмелые ласки мальчишки пьянили, заставляя подчиняться и дрожать в сильных руках. Сквозь алое марево разгоравшегося желания он понимал, что все это надо прекратить немедленно, ради Эрена, но горячие губы мягко накрыли мочку уха, лишая последних крупиц здравого смысла. Он перехватил дрожащие руки, накрыл их своими, направляя и показывая. Преодолевая смущенное сопротивление мальчишки, так некстати возникшее, одну руку утянул вниз, оглаживая его ладонью низ своего живота и темную дорожку, уходящую от пупка вниз. Сплетая свои пальцы с его, другой рукой потянулся к паху и накрыл сквозь грубую льняную ткань горячий твердеющий член. Резко выдохнув, Леви дернулся, сладостно прогибаясь.

А потом были поцелуи, бесконечные, невесомые, грубые и жадные, невозможно чувственные, с легким привкусом отчаяния и крови прикушенных губ. И слюна, тонкими нитками стекавшая по подбородку, не казалась Эрену чем-то отвратительным, а лишь подстегивала непристойные желания. К тому же Леви терся бедрами так медленно и так по-блядски, что судорогой сводило живот и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Именно это заставило развернуть Леви и приподнять его, усаживая к себе на бедра, с трепетным восторгом чувствуя, как талию с готовностью обхватывают сильные стройные ноги.

Леви прильнул всем телом, сверху вниз смотря в прозрачные зеленые глаза. Поддавшись безотчетному порыву, запустил пальцы в непокорные пряди, запрокидывая голову пацану и любуясь им несколько мгновений. А следом без прелюдий впился в припухлые, так давно манившие губы, засасывая сразу чуть ли не до глотки, цепляя зубами язык, прикусывая и тут же слизывая кровь. Голова шла кругом и легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Леви страстно обвил шею мальчишки руками, вжимаясь крепче, наплевав на резкую боль в ребрах, мешавшую дышать. Он мечтал об этих губах так долго, что сейчас для него существовал только Йегер и его сумасшедший, ни с чем не сравнимый вкус.

И только цветастые пятна, скачущие перед глазами, заставили их оторваться друг от друга, жадно хватая воздух и облизываясь. Леви нежно обхватил ладонями красивую мордаху мальчишки, оглаживая скулы, словно нарочно задевая пальцами влажные губы. Потянувшись, легко коснулся поцелуями век, наблюдая, как тот жмурится, краснеет и пытается сморгнуть слезы. И в этот момент к Леви пришло осознание, что он пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Сколько бы ни пытался доказать себе обратное.

— Зачем вы… — растерянно пробормотал мальчишка.

Но Леви лишь прижался своим прохладным лбом к пылающему лбу Эрена, ловя пересохшим ртом его дыхание.

— Дурак ты, Йегер, — выдохнул он, снова целуя, только на этот раз почти нежно, с нарастающей страстью, сминая возражения.

Эрен со своей драгоценной прильнувшей ношей осторожно сел на постель. Леви отстранился первым, тыльной стороной ладони проводя по припухшим губам — мальчишка был упоителен, но уже хотелось большего, чем просто поцелуи. Он сдернул свою сорочку, отбросил и, коснувшись горячей щеки Эрена, взглянул на него. Тот понял приглашение без слов, сглотнул и скользнул пальцами под пояс низко надетых штанов, неловко стягивая их. Леви не смущался своей наготы, а с жадным удовольствием наблюдал, как румянец смущения заливает смазливую мордаху, когда его член с блестящей каплей на вершине почти ткнулся в лицо мальчишке.

Сосал Эрен неумело, давясь и часто задевая зубами, но сумасшедшее желание делало Леви безразличным к таким пустякам. Значение имели лишь губы, дрожащие и невозможно мокрые от слюны и смазки, с пошлым чмоканьем втягивающие готовую взорваться плоть. А еще огромные, с затопившими радужку зрачками глаза, снизу вверх смотрящие сквозь выступившие от невозможности вдохнуть слезы.

— Носом дыши, — сжалившись, пробормотал Леви, цепляя пальцами подбородок мальчишки, лаская его скулы и ероша темные пряди волос.

Кровь, как гигантский колокол, гудела в висках Эрена и невозможное цепенящее возбуждение накатывало волнами, сминая стыд и неуверенность. Конечно, он все делал не так, как нужно, и челюсти сводило, и горло сдавливало спазмами, но хриплое рваное дыхание Леви и почти закатившиеся глаза стоили этого. Даже ноющая пульсирующая боль от собственного стояка, немилосердно сжатого штанами, сейчас была невероятно возбуждающей. Как и маслянистый солоноватый вкус Леви, переполнявший рот и растекавшийся по горлу. Краснея маковым цветом от пошлости своих мыслей, действий и вообще происходящего, Эрен промычал что-то невнятное и отстранился.

С его губ к блестящему налитому члену тянулись дрожащие ниточки смешанной со слюной смазки. Зрелище оказалось для Леви невыносимым, и по его телу прокатилась судорога. Сжимая головку, он осел на колени мальчишки, набрасываясь на мокрые опухшие губы, собирая языком стекающие по подбородку капли собственной смазки. Повалил его на постель, кусаясь и целуя, а пальцы уже нетерпеливо рвали застежку штанов, добираясь до вожделенного. Когда же мощный стояк наконец обжег ладонь, одновременно делая ее мокрой и скользкой, Леви рвано выдохнул в сочные истерзанные губы. Сполз вниз, смачными поцелуями скользя по шее и ключицам. Прикусив кожу на животе, языком провел по курчавой дорожке, пьянея от пряного запаха юного разгоряченного тела, сжимая у основания мучительно дрожащий член мальчишки.

От страсти и возбуждения Эрен дышал через раз, боясь, что дыхание украдет у него мгновения упоительных ощущений, расцветавших от чувственных ласк Леви и его губ.

 — Не кончай, — хрипло выдохнул Леви и провел языком вдоль пульсирующей плоти снизу верх, заскользил следом ладонью, стягивая нежную кожицу к вершине и снова опускаясь к основанию.

Эрен неуверенно кивнул, кусая губы, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от мужчины, нарочито медленно надрачивающего его член.

А Леви уже склонился над истекающей головкой и, не сводя взгляда с пунцовой мордахи мальчишки, пустил нитку слюны прямо на самый кончик. Было что-то до одури прекрасное в смятенном взгляде распахнувшихся глаз, а пришедшая следом острая судорога выгнула покрытое испариной тело дугой. Не сдержавшись, Леви усмехнулся и, облизнувшись, накрыл головку кольцом влажных губ. Сдавил, высасывая вязкие капли и медленно, смакуя, натянулся ртом до самого основания.

Стон, надрывный и горячий, заполнил комнату. Эрен выгнулся, хватая Леви за волосы и проталкиваясь в его глотку до упора. Было так сладко, мокро и горячо, что он вцепился острыми зубами в кулак, сдирая костяшки в кровь, и все равно задушенные крики слетали с искусанных губ. Но ещё больше чем от ласк срывало от осознания, что это с ним делает Леви. Казалось совершенно невозможным, непостижимым, но всегда такое бледное лицо сейчас покрывали пятна лихорадочного румянца, а в прикрытых густыми дрожащими ресницами глазах плескалось почти запредельное удовольствие. Он без устали целовал, заглатывал и вылизывал, прикусывал, усмехаясь, и резко перехватывал мошонку, чувствуя, что Эрен на грани.

— Не кончай, слышишь, — вновь и вновь шептал он, доводя мальчишку до отчаянного сумасшествия очередной пряной пыткой.

— Не могу больше, — приподнявшись, со стоном выдохнул Эрен, содрогаясь всем телом.

Потянулся к мужчине, жадно целуя мокрые губы, насквозь пропитанные его запахом и вкусом. Повалил на постель, лаская и стаскивая с него мешающие уже штаны. Перевернул на живот, и Леви сам послушно выгнулся по-кошачьи, утыкаясь лицом в подушки и широко раскрывая бедра.

Смотреть на покрытую шрамами и выцветающими гематомами спину было физически больно. Эрен несмело касался новой кожи на рубцах, горячо льнул губами, чувствуя нестерпимую дрожь маленького тела под собой. Спускаясь поцелуями на поясницу, одновременно оглаживал стройные бедра, затем нежно сжал упругие ягодицы, раздвигая и скользя пальцами между ними. Леви прогнулся, хрипло дыша и игнорируя острую боль в ребрах, а раскрывшиеся губы Эрена несмело коснулись чуть влажного входа. Целовали долго и упоительно, спускаясь на промежность и невесомо лаская напряженную мошонку и налитой член, а затем возвращаясь. И когда мокрый язык Эрена осторожно лизнул подрагивающий вход, Леви подался ему навстречу, максимально расслабив мышцы. Застонав, Эрен шире развел ягодицы, настойчиво растягивая языком пульсирующее, нежное и горячее.

Член мучительно тянуло, и все ощущения сконцентрировались там, завязываясь в жуткий и норовящий взорваться узел. Собрав слюну, Эрен сплюнул на судорожно сжавшийся вход, но, ткнувшись в скользкое кольцо мышц, дальше продвинуться не решился. И даже разочарованный задушенный подушками стон Леви не смог заставить его. Вид страшных гематом и рваных затянувшихся шрамов на покрытой бисером пота спине чудовищно сбивал. Они были как напоминание, как безобразные метки пережитого ужаса и боли, и Эрена затрясло. Его член скользнул по промежности Леви, а сам он с трепетом прильнул к его спине, словно защищая от всего мира.

— Ну же, — хрипло выдохнул Леви, прогибаясь и подставляясь, дыша через раз и всем своим существом желая ощутить мальчишку в себе.

— Не могу, — пробормотал тот в ответ, зарываясь носом в теплый затылок. — Не могу я сделать вам больно.

Чуть выгнув шею, Леви искоса глянул на Эрена, с трудом концентрируя на зажмурившейся мордахе шальной от желания взгляд. Сглотнул, переводя дыхание. На какой-то миг прижался пересохшими губами к его предплечью.

— На спину, Йегер, — проговорил Леви, выскальзывая из-под него и оказываясь в его объятьях. — Ну что смотришь, — усмехнулся ошарашенному взгляду и неожиданно для самого себя прихватил зубами кончик вздернутого носа. — Давай.

Леви широко развел бедра и оседлал смущенного мальчишку. Возникшее было мимолетное желание подразнить быстро испарилось при взгляде на искаженное страданием лицо и зеленущие глазищи, полные непролитых слез. Поэтому Леви просто сплюнул на пальцы и подался вперед, почти ложась на рвано вздымающуюся грудь Эрена. Тянул себя, глубоко вкручивая пальцы и едва раскачиваясь взад-вперед, жмурясь от сдерживаемых судорог.

Эрен же несмело скользил ладонями по стройным бедрам, смазанными поцелуями покрывая плечи, ключицы и вообще все, до чего мог дотянуться. Если бы мог умереть сейчас — с радостью умер, переполненный страстью и немым обожанием, восторгом и мучительной болью. Он почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы обхватили его готовый взорваться член, размазали обильно текущую смазку и направили в подготовленное кольцо мышц.

Было скользко, горячо, туго и даже немного больно, но боль эта лишь придавала остроты, делая и без того яркие ощущения ослепительными. Эрен никогда не думал, что это может быть так удушающе, словно каждый оголенный нерв вытягивали раскаленными щипцами, безжалостно скручивая в пружины. Словно под кожей разливалась, бурля, кипящая лава, сжигая к чертям остатки сознания и рассудка, оставляя только сумасшедшее желание. Когда весь твой мир сконцентрирован в гибком теле, покорно тебя принимающем. И мир этот рушится каждую секунду, чтобы снова возродиться от беззвучных стонов единственно важного для тебя существа.

Ощущение наполненности было неописуемым. Леви кусал губы, с трудом сдерживая внутреннюю дрожь, и всем своим весом давил вниз, плавно оседая на бедра мальчишки. Расслаблял мышцы, приподнимался и насаживался на мощный стояк вновь, притираясь, пока не принял всего его до конца. Сглотнул, привыкая, цепенея от того, насколько глубоко был Эрен. И сейчас впервые в жизни ощутил, как его сносит волнами нестерпимого удовольствия. Не пустого механического, а с шепотом и стонами, с шальными поцелуями и пьянящими взглядами. Когда руки нежны и не причиняют боли и когда вздрагиваешь не от свиста хлыста и горящего воска, а от сбитого дыхания самого удивительного мальчишки. Поэтому хотелось доставить удовольствие ему, увидеть на открытом волевом лице восторг и мучительное наслаждение. Поэтому Леви и двигался сейчас так по-блядски медленно, прогибаясь в пояснице и жадно ловя каждую эмоцию Эрена и всхлип, каждый взмах ресниц и дрожание губ. Поэтому целовал ладони и, переплетая свои пальцы с его, льнул, почти ложась сверху, прикусывал открытые в немом крике губы, совершенно забывая о себе и думая только о нем.

Тело плавилось, как подтаявший шоколад, комната тонула в душном мареве, и Эрен уже не понимал, где заканчивался он и начинался Леви. Да это и не имело значения, когда перемешались их руки, губы, тела и запахи. В звенящей тишине ночи отчетливо слышал, как тот дышит, хрипло, надломлено, сдерживая рвущиеся стоны и всхлипы. А сквозь алые вспышки перед глазами он видел, как Леви умопомрачительно гнет спину и как напрягаются мышцы, перекатываясь под кожей, покрытой каплями пота. Поймав тонкие кисти рук, уверенно утянул его на себя, взахлеб целуя пересохшими губами, сплетая языки. Но было мало. Хотелось ощутить Леви всем телом, стряхнуть оцепенение одурманивающих неторопливых ласк, хотелось, наконец, услышать стоны и всхлипы, и горячечный шепот. Поэтому обхватил Леви, прижал и ловко перекатился по широкой постели, подминая его под себя. Не дал опомниться, неумело вбиваясь в податливое тело, слыша пошлые чавкающие звуки и чувствуя, как становится еще горячее и мокрее там, хотя это и казалось невозможным.

Запредельное наслаждение, буквально ослепив, выгнуло Леви дугой, да так, что он полузадушено всхлипнул от острой боли в правом подреберье. Но было плевать. Яркая вспышка лишь подхлестнула, заставляя послушно и жадно ловить нутром глубокие и мощные толчки. Мальчишка вдалбливался размашисто, рвано, жарко целовал, больно тянул за волосы, заставляя выгибать шею, и тут же кусал ее. Его запах, вкус его губ и пота дурманили, а тело отзывалось дрожью. Леви лишь крепче вжимался, царапая мускулистую спину, и удушливо целовал в ответ, чувствуя, что уже на грани. И очередной рывок Эрена столкнул его за эту грань, снося нездоровое сознание в черную пропасть абсолютного ничего.

Не было ничего, кроме маленького покорного тела, с какой-то звериной страстью отвечающего на все его неумелые грубые движения и ласки, наверняка приносившие больше боли, чем удовольствия. Потом ему обязательно станет стыдно, но не сейчас. Кончая, Леви судорожно выгибался, обхватывая так плотно, что вязкий воздух вышибало из легких, заставляя задыхаться. Давясь хрипами, Эрен тщетно старался удержаться в стремительно утекающем сознании, обхватывая ладонями бледное лицо с закатившимися глазами.

— Посмотрите на меня, — выдохнул умоляюще.

Густые ресницы, разлепляясь, дрогнули. И, окончательно сходя с ума, Эрен увидел два серых омута, до краев наполненных запредельным удовольствием.

И это стало последней каплей, после которой внутри родился взрыв. Он опалил нестерпимой вспышкой, сжигая рассудок и испепеляя легкие, скрутил, ударной волной несясь по позвоночнику, растекаясь и наливая сладкой тяжестью измученное тело. И, наконец, пресыщенного, вышвыривая в возродившийся мир.

Эрен не двигался, по крупицам собирая воедино сознание и ощущения. Так и лежал, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи мужчины, и только пальцы медленно путались в черных волосах. Дыхание выравнивалось, и он с наслаждением втянул носом обожаемый запах трав, сейчас смешанный с запахом пота и спермы. Чуть вскинул голову, любуясь точеными чертами словно фарфорового расслабленного лица.

— Я люблю вас, — прошептал он ему в самое ухо.

И Леви не оттолкнул. Не потребовал замолчать. А просто как-то по-кошачьи ткнувшись головой, потерся о висок Эрена, в то время как пальцы продолжали бездумно блуждать по спине мальчишки.

— Слушай, Йегер, — произнес он вдруг, — ты же из богатой семьи. Неужели твой отец не водил тебя в публичный дом, когда пришло время?

Эрен удивленно вскинулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, во все глаза смотря на распростертого под ним Леви.

— Водил, — осторожно ответил он, перекатился на постель и, устроившись на боку, подпер голову рукой. — Только я сбежал оттуда, — улыбнулся Эрен.

— Почему? — не открывая глаз, спросил Леви, продолжая расслабленно лежать на спине.

— Потому что это должно быть не так, — уверенно ответил Эрен.

— А как?

Эрен смутился.

— Как было сейчас у нас с вами, — произнес он тихо, но твердо.

Леви лениво приоткрыл глаза и искоса посмотрел на мальчишку. Странно и пристально. Потом вздохнул и снова прикрыл веки.

— Может, перестанешь выкать?

— Я не смогу говорить вам «ты», — почти испуганно вскинулся Эрен.

— Ты только что спустил мне в задницу, Йегер, — хмыкнул Леви, — будем спорить на тему хороших манер?

Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как смазливая мордаха пацана вспыхнула.

— Все равно! — запальчиво выдал Эрен и резко сел на постели, поджав под себя согнутые ноги и возмущенно сверкнув глазами. Потом его взгляд невольно зацепился за живот Леви, покрытый липкими разводами, и как-то сразу сник. — Вам не понравилось, да? Поэтому вы меня и спросили… ну насчет борделя? Я все делал не так?

Леви хмыкнул.

— Было похоже, что мне не понравилось?

Эрен пожал плечами и отвел глаза.

— Нет, наверное, — нерешительно ответил он.

— Ну вот и заткнись, — фыркнул Леви, закидывая ногу на плечо Эрена.

Тот настороженно замер, а потом, прочтя в свинцовых омутах глаз откровенное приглашение, обхватил Леви за бедра, подтягивая и укладывая их к себе на колени и почти сложив его пополам. Сначала взглядом, а потом и ладонью скользнул по опухшему кольцу мышц с застывшими каплями своей спермы, размазывая их и толкаясь внутрь пальцами, жадно наблюдая за взметнувшейся бурей эмоций на фарфорово-бледном лице. А Леви, вздрогнув, с готовностью выгнулся ему навстречу.

 

*памперо - холодный штормовой южный или юго-западный ветер в Аргентине, иногда с дождём. связан с вторжениями антарктического воздуха и вызывает сильные похолодания.


	6. Chapter 6

Вечер был промозглым. Памперо свирепствовал почти неделю, принеся с собой пронизывающий холод. Молочно-белый туман мягкими лапами цеплялся за кроны деревьев, крыши домов и пугливо заглядывал в окна. А Ла Рейна, назло стихии сверкавшая огнями, плыла в белесом мареве, как Летучий Голландец, переливаясь светом и звуками.

Леви холод не уважал, терпеть, конечно, терпел, деваться-то было некуда, но студеные ветра переносил с чувством тоскливой обреченности. Так же как и внезапный и необъяснимый туман, вкупе с бешеными порывами памперо создававший ощущение ледяной ванны. И сейчас, оказавшись в теплой, даже душной темноте черного хода театра, он с облегчением высунул нос из шарфа и зябко повел плечами. Походя кивнул дюжим охранникам на дверях, расступившихся при появлении любовника босса, и быстрым шагом направился в гримерку.

Почти три недели Леви не появлялся в Ла Рейне, а ощущение такое, что и не уходил отсюда вовсе. И раньше-то не особо приятно было тут находиться, зная, что не принадлежишь сам себе и что в любой момент тебя могли продать как красивую игрушку богатому клиенту. Раньше Леви гнал от себя эти мысли. Может, в силу привычки, как ни горько в этом признаваться самому себе, может, потому, что выхода не было. Сейчас выхода не было по-прежнему, только вот действительность Ла Рейны стала, как никогда, поперек. И Леви знал, что причиной этому Эрен, вкусные поцелуи и жаркие признания которого сделали невозможное — заставили думать, что может быть иначе.

Устало сбросив пальто, Леви огляделся. На полу так и валялась скомканная белая скатерть, вся сплошь покрытая безобразными бурыми пятнами. Это было первое, что попалось под руку Захариуса, когда он под утро обнаружил истерзанное тело. Леви помнил, как его, завернутого в эту тряпку, полуживого, Майк тащил до гримерки и кое-как привел в чувства лошадиной дозой виски. А еще он хотел сразу же вызвать Ханджи, но Леви не дал. В воспаленном нездоровом сознании что-то щелкнуло, и инстинкт самосохранения отказал. Единственное, чего хотелось тогда, это сдохнуть, и плевать уже было на все. Леви знал, что старик поймет его и простит. Поэтому просто курил одну сигарету за другой, чувствуя, как постепенно начинают неметь руки и ноги, как холодеет кожа, как все тело сковывает никотиновое оцепенение, а жуткая боль отступает.

Сейчас, глядя на застывшие воспоминания, обступавшие со всех сторон, Леви с отдающей горечью тоской думал на кой-черт тогда принесло к нему Эрена. Думать об этом дома он не мог. Мешали зеленые глазищи, с обожанием следящие за каждым шагом, мешали нежные сильные руки, обнимавшие по поводу и без. Мешали пряные долгие ночи, когда неискушенная пылкость юного любовника пьянила почище виски, а жаркий шепот выворачивал наизнанку пойманную в ловушку душу. Была ли это любовь или просто благодарность пареньку, по сути, его спасшему и дарившему так много? Леви не знал. Только вот именно сейчас, вдали от Эрена, вдруг с ужасающей четкостью понял, чем мальчишке придется заплатить за эти несколько дней обволакивающей томной любви. Что будет с ним самим Леви волновало меньше всего, если вообще имело хоть какое-то значение.

Машинально убираясь в гримерке, выбрасывая заскорузлую от крови скатерть и вытряхивая переполненную окурками пепельницу, Леви ни на секунду не переставал думать о том, что делать с мальчишкой. Оставлять его у себя дальше нельзя однозначно, Смит возвращался сегодня и мог в любое время приехать на улицу Агуэро. Значит, Эрену придется уйти. А дальше видно будет. В идеале, мальчишке вообще следовало бы уехать, вернуться на родину или помчаться дальше — неважно, главное, навсегда исчезнуть из Буэнос-Айреса. И из жизни Леви.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

— Не заперто, — хмуро бросил Леви и с удивлением увидел в приоткрывшейся щелке бритую голову Конни. — Спрингер? Чего тебе?

— Вас Командор ждет у себя! — выпалил тот прямо с порога, выпучив глаза.

— Уже? — тихо хмыкнул Леви, задумчиво смотря на Конни. — Давно он приехал?

— С утра тут, — охотно и почему-то шепотом ответил Спрингер. — Вы бы поторопились, а?.. Он сильно не в духе.

— С чего бы?

— Не знаю, сэр! — отрапортовал Конни, почти вытягиваясь по стойке смирно, а затем проскальзывая в комнату и прикрывая за собой дверь. — Он приехал, потом поговорил с мистером Захариусом, — так же шепотом продолжил он. — Потом куда-то позвонил, думаю что в Нероли.

Леви невольно вздрогнул при упоминании заведения Ханджи.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — быстро спросил он.

— Потому что потом Командор долго ругался с мадам, но, видимо, не добился того, чего хотел… Жан относил в кабинет виски и сигары, — пояснил Конни, видя в глазах Леви немой вопрос, — так еле ноги унес, как Командор лютовал.

Леви дернул щекой. Все в рассказе пацана сводилось к одному, и Леви это не нравилось.

— Хорошо, Спрингер, — он кивнул, — я не забуду.

— Не стоит, сэр, — едва улыбнулся Конни и замялся, прежде чем выйти из гримерки. — Разрешите вопрос, сэр?

 — Валяй.

 — С Эреном все в порядке?

Леви невольно уставился на простецкую физиономию Спрингера. Он не умел врать и лукавить. Все, о чем он думал, тут же отображалось на его лице. Именно за это он и был выбран Смитом, искавшим человека, чтобы приставить к Леви в театре. В принципе, расчет был верен — Конни бесхитростен и не шибко большого ума. Но Командор просчитался, будучи уверенным, что преданность он получит, лишь заплатив побольше денег. Все — от вышибал до посудомойщика — в Ла Рейне состояли в негласном заговоре, донося до сведения Командора лишь то, что считали нужным. Когда же дело касалось хотя бы одного из них, даже сицилийская омерта становилась чайным клубом по интересам. И сейчас Леви не принял вопрос Спрингера за любопытство или попытку вытянуть что-то и тут же донести Смиту, как предполагалось самим Смитом. Леви удивился тому, с чего бритоголовый пацан вообще взял, что ему что-либо известно об Эрене. Но тем не менее ответил:

— Да, Спрингер. Настолько я знаю.

Тот поспешно кивнул.

— Передайте ему, что… — он запнулся, неловко ковыряя носом ботинка трещину в паркете.

— Передам. А теперь возвращайся к работе.

— Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр! — выпалил Конни и исчез за дверью.

 

— …скажи Заклаю, что срать я на него хотел, на него и его людей. И если он хочет разговора — будет ему разговор, но такой, чтобы лицом к лицу, я и он, а не с его шестеркой по телефону, — зло выплюнул в трубку Смит и, вскинув глаза на вошедшего Леви, небрежно указал головой в кресло напротив стола. — Да губернатор штата у меня с рук жрет! Какого хрена ты мне вздумал угрожать губернатором?!

Леви брезгливо наморщил нос при упоминании губернатора. Факундо Эрнандес был постоянным клиентом, появлялся раз в месяц и всегда требовал только Леви. Но так как в свои неполные пятьдесят уже был импотентом, то трахать Леви не мог, зато был на редкость изобретателен по части что и куда засунуть, а потом сидеть и смотреть, как жертва сама себя ублажает. И Леви откровенно не знал, кто хуже — конченый садист вроде Доука или такой вот елейный господин с чашей подтаявших кубиков льда, к примеру.

— …каждый, от кого хоть как-то зависит этот паршивый городишко, — вынырнув из своих мыслей, услышал Леви. — Так что Заклай может успешно засунуть себе в задницу все свои подачки. Я все сказал.

Смит швырнул трубку на рычаг и машинально рванул тугой узел галстука. Резко встал, плеснул янтарного виски в квадратный стакан и залпом осушил его.

— Проблемы? — равнодушно поинтересовался Леви скорее для того, чтобы Смит быстрее вышел на разговор, ради которого и позвал его сюда.

 — Да так, — передернул плечами Смит, отмахиваясь. — Очередной идиот, решивший, что ему по зубам меня сковырнуть, — он вернулся к столу и сел обратно в свое кресло с высокой спинкой. Закинув ногу на ногу, он уставился на Леви уже совершенно спокойно, будто и не было этой вспышки. Рассматривал жадно, довольно, с раздражающим собственническим блеском в небесно-голубых глазах. — Но черт с ними со всеми, давай поговорим о нас… Иди-ка сюда, — он вальяжно похлопал широкой ладонью по мускулистому бедру, затянутому полосатой тканью брюк.

Леви окинул его безразличным взглядом. Но, поскольку деваться было некуда, все-таки встал и, обогнув массивный стол, остановился как раз напротив сидящего Смита, небрежно прислонившись бедрами к полированной столешнице.

Смит сдвинулся на край сиденья так, что Леви оказался между его широко расставленных коленей. Леви никогда еще не казался ему таким маленьким, как сейчас, когда их головы оказались на одном уровне почти, учитывая, что Смит все-таки сидел. Он медленно провел большими ладонями по напряженным бедрам Леви, обхватил упругие ягодицы, сжал по-хозяйски.

 — Так-то лучше, — проговорил он вполголоса, рассматривая бледное холодное лицо своей игрушки. — Скучал по мне?

— Непременно, трижды за ночь орошал слезами подушку, — равнодушно ответил Леви.

Смит хмыкнул.

— Ох, этот твой язык, — сокрушенно покачал головой, — давно бы вырвал, не умей он творить чудеса. Дай-ка его мне!

Леви медлил, явно не собираясь выполнять приказ, но огромная пятерня сгребла волосы и дернула так, что хрустнули позвонки. Невольно разомкнув челюсти, он чуть высунул язык, и этого Смиту оказалось достаточно. Ухватив зубами, он втянул его в свой рот, целуя грубо и настойчиво, сминая губы и причиняя боль. Леви не отвечал. Он никогда не отвечал Смиту, просто позволяя себя целовать, но, как ни странно, тому и этого было вполне достаточно.

— Ты чертов наркотик, — прошептал Смит, отрываясь от истерзанных губ. — Попробовав тебя хоть раз, невозможно остановиться… И можешь кривить свою гладкую рожу сколько угодно, ты принадлежишь мне.

Смиту было плевать, что тело в его руках остается безучастным. С Леви почти всегда было так, но и это же сносило похлестче ответных ласк. Какое-то извращенное ощущение, скорее всего, сродни мазохистскому было в слепом обожании человека, который — Смит это знал — его ненавидел. Поэтому он продолжал жадно вгрызаться в безответные губы, а руки его настойчиво стискивали красивую оболочку.

Едва сдерживая дрожь отвращения, Леви прокручивал в мозгу варианты отступления, но в голову ничего не приходило. Прикосновения Смита раздражали и вымораживали всегда, а теперь, после Эрена, и подавно отдавали мертвечиной настолько, что тошнило. Подставляться ему Леви вовсе не желал, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще, однако оттолкнуть Командора значило лишь подлить масла в огонь его безрассудной ревности. Пока он, правда, и словом не обмолвился насчет мальчишки, но Леви слишком хорошо знал привычку Смита делать все внезапно и ожидал удара в любой момент. Ведь не для пылких же поцелуев его сюда позвали в самом деле.

— А я по тебе скучал, — хмыкнул Смит, откидываясь на спинку кресла и выпуская из расстегнутой ширинки толстый тяжелый член, перевитый вздувшимися венами.

Леви не двигался, лихорадочно ища выход и не находя его, понимая, что любой отказ сейчас ударит по Эрену.

— Ты в курсе, в каком состоянии Доук оставил меня в этот раз? — спросил он, пытаясь оттянуть время.

— А разве твои раны плохо зализывали эти три недели?

Самое первое, что выучил Леви, оказавшись у Смита, это не реагировать. Ни на что. Ни на слово, ни на действие. Хоть и мелкий был тогда, а сообразил достаточно быстро, что его стоны, хрипы и крики еще больше заводят извращенцев всех мастей, покупавших его для развлечения. И тогда, в общем-то, уже банальное для него насилие превращалось в длительные и мучительные игрища. Поэтому научился молча терпеть, а со временем научился и мимику контролировать. Так что привычка, кровью приобретенная за годы издевательств, сейчас пришлась как нельзя более кстати. Он вскинул на Смита отстраненный безразличный взгляд, хотя внутри все ходуном ходило, периодически завывая от тягучего, почти панического ужаса за мальчишку.

— Ты о чем?

— Да так, — прищурившись, туманно ответил Смит.

Его пристальный по-хозяйски тяжелый взгляд словно пытался проникнуть за бледную фарфоровую маску, в которую обратилось лицо Леви. По сути, прямых доказательств у Смита не было, как, впрочем, и косвенных. Ему тогда пришлось так срочно уехать из-за некстати развернувшего свою деятельность Заклая, что даже в голову не пришло приставить наблюдение, а следовало бы это сделать. Правда, оставался швейцар из дома на улице Агуэро, с которым неплохо бы было побеседовать… Смутные подозрения и почти звериное чутье, без которого он навряд ли бы смог подмять под себя весь город, подсказывали ему, что дело нечисто. Самоуверенность же не допускала, что его могут обыграть и тем более рискнуть увести из-под носа то, что ему принадлежит. Ведь в случае с Леви месть будет неотвратима и жутка. Даже этот нахальный пацан, Йегер, так сначала понравившийся Смиту, но явно положивший глаз на Леви, должен был понимать это, не дурак он был вот точно.

Однако, разглядеть сейчас на лице напротив хоть какое-то движение эмоций Смиту не удалось. То ли его догадки были неверны, то ли еще что. Думать о том, что пацана выгораживают намерено, не хотелось. Смит знал, что Леви ненавидит его и терпит только из-за отсутствия выбора. Но, как всегда, это только подстегивало болезненное обожание и увечную любовь к Леви. Вот и сейчас, после вспышки ревности, видя холодность и безразличие, хотелось сжимать в объятьях, валяться перед ним, целуя ему ноги, и выебать, разворотив задницу и превратив ее в кровавый сгусток.

И повинуясь противоречивым желаниям, Смит резко встал, сгребая Леви в охапку, и грубо толкнул на стол ничком, насильно пригибая его к полированной поверхности. Одной рукой надавил между лопаток, фиксируя, другой же, просунув ее под живот распластанного тела, стал расстегивать его брюки.

Леви стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза, по опыту зная, что если не мешать Смиту, то все закончится быстро. А время сейчас было единственным, что имело значение, и все мысли были только о том, чтобы как можно быстрее вырваться отсюда и предупредить Эрена, и он успел бы исчезнуть с улицы Агуэро.

Руки Командора то принимались расстегивать брюки, то снова жадно шарили по его телу, мощный стояк упирался в задницу так, словно стремился прорвать дыру в ткани. Леви по еще одной привычке цеплялся мыслями за посторонние предметы и звуки. Вот на улице проехала машина, раздался чей-то смех. За дверью кто-то ходил на цыпочках, нервно переговариваясь с неизвестным собеседником. Залаяла собака, резко выкрикнул клаксон автомобиля. И оглушительно тикали огромные напольные часы в углу кабинета, которые вдруг заскрежетали, заскрипели и, надсадно застонав, принялись гулко отбивать время, заставив Командора вздрогнуть и отстраниться.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы процедил он, бросив помутневший от желания взгляд на неумолимые стрелки часов. — Совсем нет времени на эти игры.

Леви снова подхватили, развернули и, надавив на плечи, заставили опуститься на колени. Следом схватили за волосы, оттягивая голову так, что край столешницы пришелся в аккурат под выгнутую шею.

— Рот открой, — приказ.

Челюсти сводило до хруста, а глотку перехватывало спазмами, внутренности же просто завязывались в болезненный омерзительный узел, а пальцы цеплялись в густой ворс ковра до судороги. Не было ничего, кроме рвотных спазмов и отвращения, холодом сковывающего рассудок. Смит с остервенением и злостью трахал его в рот, упираясь руками в край столешницы, а Леви просто пытался не задохнуться от огромного куска плоти, долбившегося в глотку. Несильным утешением было то, что длилось это пару минут, не больше. С последним рывком, Смит вытащил член и, грубо сжав челюсть Леви, слил на невольно открывшийся язык.

— Глотай, — прохрипел, стараясь восстановить дыхание и до боли зажимая широкой ладонью рот Леви. — Глотай, шлюха, до капли.

Леви проглотил. Потом, пока Смит приводил себя в порядок, сидел какое-то время все в той же позе, упираясь затылком в край стола. Слишком привычно, слишком обычно, так или почти так было все последние двадцать лет его жизни. И зачем-то недавно узнал, что бывает иначе. Ведь было проще. И легче. И не так паршиво. У судьбы хреновое чувство юмора, подумалось ему, и он хмыкнул, вставая. Во рту было мерзко, маслянисто, а на языке, въевшись, остался привкус Смита. Леви вытер мокрые губы и липкий подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, надеясь, что не блеванет прямо тут, а дотерпит до гримерки.

— Что-то ты сегодня замороженный больше чем обычно, — произнес Смит, пройдя мимо и мимолетно потрепав Леви по щеке. — У меня дела, так что свободен. А вечером я у тебя, на всю ночь, твой рот только завел еще больше, — притянув к себе его, смачно чмокнул куда-то в скулу.

Леви мельком глянул на него, ничего не сказал и, высвободившись, пошел к выходу. Уже на самом пороге Смит окликнул его.

— Кстати. Может, помнишь глазастого пацана, что работал здесь? Эрен Йегер?

Вот оно. Как же в духе Смита… Леви даже усмехнулся про себя, оборачиваясь.

— С какой стати мне его помнить? — спросил в ответ.

— Ну как же, — улыбаясь, развел руками Смит, выглядя слишком простодушно, чтобы в это поверить. — Он приносил тебе тогда что-то в гримерку, помнишь?

— Эрвин, я не запоминаю прислугу, — раздраженно ответил Леви и взялся за ручку. — У тебя все?

— Да все, все… Пацан сбежал к Ханджи, хотелось бы знать почему.

— Так найди его и спроси, — пожал плечами Леви, выходя из кабинета.

— Непременно спрошу, — донеслось до него уже из почти закрытого кабинета.

За дверью ждало четверо человек. Леви обвел взглядом троих мужчин — Эрда, Гюнтера и Оуруо, виртуозных жестоких убийц, подчинявшихся только Смиту и более известных как «Крылья Свободы». Все трое ответили ему рассеянными ускользающими взглядами и как один, словно по команде, потянулись в кабинет босса. Четвертой в коридоре была Петра. С легкой меланхоличной улыбкой, той самой, с которой всегда танцевала, она приблизилась к Леви и порывисто коротко обняла его, одной рукой обвив шею.

— Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке, — торопливо выдохнула она, прижавшись щекой к его щеке.

— Зачем ты здесь? — сухо спросил Леви, высвобождаясь.

— Будто не знаешь, грядет заварушка с Заклаем, — вымучено улыбнулась она.

Леви скривил губы.

— Ну так иди, — он отступил, пропуская ее в кабинет.

Он не стал ждать, когда за Петрой захлопнется дверь. В конце концов, ему не было никакого дела до того, что Петра была четвертой в «Крыльях», и именно она, никому не известная, наводила ужас среди врагов Смита больше, чем трое остальных.

Но Леви это никак не касалось и тратить время на раздумья, зачем Смит собрал всех членов смертоносной четверки, не собирался. Закрывшись в гримерке, он схватил первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку, набрал в рот обжигающего пойла, прополоскал и сплюнул. Смит будто кислотой кончал, но сейчас омерзительный привкус растворился в огненных градусах. Умывшись, Леви закурил. Впервые за прошедшие три недели. Эрену не нравился табачный дым и он всегда забавно морщил нос и выговаривал не стесняясь, да и курить рядом с пацаном не было ни желания, ни причин совершенно. От первой повело, и Леви ощутил неприятное онемение, однако сигарету не бросил и, затянувшись в очередной раз, снял телефонную трубку. Но номер набрать не успел, потому что в дверь опять постучали.

— Не сейчас, — резко произнес Леви.

— Это снова я, сэр, — раздался из-за двери голос Спрингера. — Вам записка от Командора, сэр.

— Просунь под дверь.

Тут же в щелку проскользнул сложенный листок. Леви встал, поднял записку и, развернув, прочел. Собственно, там было всего три слова: «Не сегодня, дела, уезжаю». Скомкав листок, вырванный из блокнота, он вернулся к столу и снова снял трубку с телефона.

 

Эрен с аппетитом уминал стейк, приготовленный Армином, заедая его мясистыми сладкими помидорами, хрустящим хлебом и запивая все это густым красным вином. Армин же, по-девичьи подперев круглую щеку ладошкой, смотрел на друга с непонятным выражением в огромных лазоревых глазах. Перед ним на тарелке безнадежно остывал кусок мяса, чьего собрата планомерно и беспощадно уничтожал Йегер.

Появлению Эрена Армин обрадовался. И дело даже было не в том, что в последний раз они расстались как-то не по-человечески, наговорив друг другу пусть и правдивых, но обидных слов. Просто Армин скучал. Ну и немного волновался, зная взрывной характер друга и его способность натворить дел. Но, похоже, все переживания Армина были зря. Эрен появился на пороге целым и невредимым и даже необычайно довольным, о чем свидетельствовала улыбка от уха до уха.

— Ты чего не ешь? Очень вкусно!

Армин вздрогнул, выходя из задумчивости, и потянулся за вилкой.

 — Давно я не видел тебя таким довольным, — улыбнулся он, отправляя в рот кусок стейка.

— На то есть причины, — уклончиво ответил Эрен, откидываясь на старом кресле. — Кстати, сегодня я разговаривал с родителями, — произнес он, явно переводя тему. — Тебе привет.

Армин пару раз моргнул, думая, что ослышался, так буднично и походя произнес это Эрен.

— И это все? — удивился он.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Эрен. — Все, как всегда, Армин. Отец шантажировал, угрожая лишить наследства. По-прежнему требует, чтобы я одумался и занялся юриспруденцией. А мама нашла мне невесту и тоже ждет моего возвращения, чтобы женить меня, — хмыкнул он, отхлебнув из стакана.

— И что ты ответил?

— Что не вернусь, — беспечно пожал плечами Эрен. — Теперь уже точно ни за что на свете. И могут лишать меня наследства, мне все равно.

— То есть, мы собираемся всю жизнь прожить вот так? — нахмурившись, спросил Армин, недоверчиво глядя на друга. — А как же учиться и… и стать кем-то? Я… прости, Эрен, но я не хотел бы провести всю свою жизнь на побегушках. И уверен, что и ты тоже.

Эрен слушал Армина и понимал, что тот наконец-то осмелился заговорить о наболевшем. Сам он мог заниматься чем угодно и не считал это зазорным, одинаково воспринимая себя и как юристом, и как разнорабочим, он не боялся никакой работы, работать он умел и любил, а вот Армин…

Почему-то именно сейчас Эрен, как никогда четко, осознал, что их побег из дома он сам считал шансом что-то изменить и никогда не оглядываться. Армин же воспринимал это скорее как возможность посмотреть мир, посмотреть на другую жизнь и вернуться к исходной точке с определенным опытом за плечами. Эрен никогда не задумывался о далеком будущем, ему вполне хватало нынешнего сейчас, Армин же смотрел вперед, и это было печально. Не то, конечно, что Армин хотел от жизни большего, чем они имели в данный момент. Печальным было то, что им было не по пути.

— Знаешь, — произнес Эрен, в свою очередь нахмурившись, — тебе пора возвращаться, Армин.

— Ты хочешь сказать, нам?

Эрен качнул головой.

— Тебе. Ты всегда хотел больше, чем я. И стремился к большему. Тебе никогда не будет достаточно быть младшим клерком в конторе, да и ни к чему зарывать твои таланты в землю.

— Какая ерунда! — воскликнул Армин. — То есть, я хочу сказать, что у тебя способностей не меньше и…

— И я их охотно променяю на то, чего действительно хочу, — улыбнулся Эрен.

— Ты опять про Леви? — удрученно вздохнул Армин.

— Я теперь всегда про Леви, — широко ухмыльнулся Эрен. — Армин, он… — мальчишка счастливо вздохнул, не находя слов, чтобы описать те краски, которыми взорвался мир той ночью, когда Леви не оттолкнул его признание, — черт, я даже не знаю, как объяснить! Он все для меня, понимаешь? И без него ничего не нужно. Вообще. А с ним мне неважно кто я и где я. Иногда мне кажется, что я даже дышу теперь только ради него.

Армин несмело улыбнулся. С одной стороны, он очень был рад за Эрена, по-настоящему, потому что никогда прежде не видел, чтобы глаза друга так сияли. С другой, не мог перестать быть собой и рассуждать только в одной плоскости.

— Вы не говорили о том, что будет дальше? — осторожно спросил он, надеясь не спугнуть друга.

Эрен вздохнул, разом помрачнев.

— Нет, — нехотя ответил он. — Но со дня на день вернется Смит. Если уже не вернулся. И мне кажется Леви хочет, чтобы я как можно быстрее исчез, просто не знает, как сказать мне это… Сегодня он пошел в Ла Рейну, — сказал он тихо, — хотя я умолял его не ходить туда… Он вообще странно себя ведет, будто что-то недоговаривает. Это ощущение преследует неотступно и пропадает, только когда мы… — Эрен запнулся и густо покраснел вслед за смущенно потупившим взгляд Армином.

— Знаешь, я думаю нам надо уехать, — продолжил он уже совсем другим тоном, словно ему в голову пришла удивительная по своей простоте идея. — Ты прав, Смит не даст нам житья, поэтому мы просто уедем отсюда, скроемся. Не будет же он в самом деле искать нас по всему миру! Как думаешь?.. Ты можешь поехать с нами или вернуться домой, так ведь?

— И Леви действительно готов уехать с тобой? — недоверчиво спросил Армин.

— Да, — не раздумывая, ответил Эрен. — Ну, я думаю, что готов, — добавил он чуть более неуверенно.

Леви так и не ответил на его чувства. Но Эрену почему-то казалось, что это уже и неважно после всех их пряных тягучих ночей. Ведь после первой он до ужаса боялся, что Леви выставит его, но тот не выставил. А каждую последующую льнул еще жарче, целовал крепче и выгибался так, что бедный Эрен медленно сходил с ума, плавясь от невозможной любви к этому мужчине.

Неужели после такого он не поедет с Эреном? Пусть даже ни разу не прошептал в ответ «люблю». Ему и не надо было. Лучше слов за него говорили шальные от удовольствия глаза, нежные и сладкие губы, сбитое страстью дыхание и дрожь покрытого любовной испариной тела, в наслаждении выгибавшегося в руках Эрена.

 

Об этом Эрен думал, уже возвращаясь на улицу Агуэро. Засиживаться у Армина не стал, поэтому ушел сразу после того, как они обговорили план отъезда. Он был прост — Эрен должен был сейчас любым способом убедить Леви ехать с ними, а Армин завтра же с утра отправляется в порт за билетами на первый пароход, лучше, если на вечер того же дня, благо порт Буэнос-Айреса огромен, и найти подходящее судно не составит труда. Казалось бы, все просто. Однако, как убедить Леви уехать вместе с ними представлялось Эрену весьма смутно.

В квартире, как всегда, было темно, но Эрен уже успел смириться с этой привычкой Леви и поэтому ловко огибал кресла, стулья, тумбы и прочую мебель. Леви был дома, Эрен еще с улицы заметил одиноко светящееся окно кабинета, и именно там он сейчас и нашел мужчину.

— Здорово, что вы уже вернулись, — с порога начал он, в пару шагов пересекая расстояние от двери до дивана с сидящим на нем с книжкой в руках Леви. Присел на корточки, опершись на его колени, и с обожанием взглянул на хмурое и бледное больше чем обычно лицо. — Я как раз хотел…

Но Леви не дал ему договорить. Потянувшись вперед, он обхватил ладонями скуластую мордаху мальчишки и порывисто прижался губами к его приоткрытому рту. Целовал долго и с каким-то отчаянным упоением, словно стремясь насытиться, да не выходило. Сполз на пол, оказавшись на коленях в надежном кольце родных рук. На секунду прильнул тесно к сильному крепкому телу, горячему даже сейчас, с улицы, и нетерпеливо потянулся к ширинке.

— Погодите, я поговорить с вами хотел… — выдавил Эрен, чувствуя, как у него встает даже от мимолетных прикосновений тонких пальцев через ткань.

— Молчи, — выдохнул Леви, упираясь холодным лбом в его ключицу.

Он медленно, но верно шел к своей цели и требовательно обхватил вставший член Эрена ладонью. Вскинув голову, Леви словно ловил все оттенки и нюансы эмоций, словно старался выпить их до капли, запомнить, сохранить. А пальцы его все гладили и скользили, стискивали, стягивая нежную кожицу, обхватывали, и Эрен с трудом переводил дыхание, чувствуя, как плавится от умелых рук Леви. И на этот раз он уже не прятал своих откровенных русалочьих глаз, а смотрел, не отрываясь, на того, кто один был способен погасить ревущий огонь в его крови. И когда Леви, подцепив вязкую каплю, выступившую на кончике его члена, нарочито медленно и пошло облизал палец, Эрен, как сорвавшись, дернул его на себя и жадно поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Тело в его руках сладострастно выгнулось, вжимаясь, покорно впуская в свой рот, отвечая.

Сегодня Леви был другой, и Эрен не понимал в чем причина такой перемены. Он не мог даже сказать, было это хуже или лучше, но в Леви появилось что-то развратное, пошлое, непристойное. И от этого забирало еще хлестче, дурманило, невольно заставляя думать, что так, должно быть, ведут себя с клиентами. Эрен незаметно втягивался в странную игру по чужим правилам, и ласки его изменились, становясь грубыми, требовательными, эгоистичными. Леви больше не был частью, он стал средством, разнузданным, готовым выполнять любую прихоть с пьянящей покорностью на лице. Оттолкнув Эрена, он, все так же стоя на коленях, медленно стянул рубашку, каждым движением возбуждая все больше. Расстегнул брюки, откровенно лаская себя, кусая губы и выгибаясь назад, почти упираясь лопатками в старый диван. А Эрен смотрел во все глаза, не в силах отвести шокированного взгляда, желая его еще сильнее, любя его еще безумнее такого, непристойного.

Эрен до боли сжал себя, наблюдая, как Леви, развернувшись, упал грудью на диван и отставил задницу. Как тонкие скользкие от смазки и слюны пальцы умело ввинчивались в тело, растягивая и подготавливая, хотя несколько дней бесконечного секса не дали ему закрыться окончательно. Но Леви все же тянул себя, то прогибаясь, то выгибаясь, жадно насаживаясь на пальцы, не забывая при этом искоса и совершенно по-блядски смотреть на Эрена, наслаждаясь его реакцией.

— Выеби уже, — выдохнул он надломлено, и пальцы с совершенно отчетливым хлюпаньем покинули его тело.

И Эрена не нужно было просить дважды. Подхватив Леви под бедра, приподнял его задницу повыше и сплюнул на расслабленное кольцо мышц. Потерся напряженным членом, смешивая слюну и смазку, и протолкнул головку в горячее и ждущее. Против ожидания, было туго. Вытащив член и едва не кончив при этом, Эрен, поддавшись порыву, наотмашь хлестнул по упругой заднице и снова толкнулся в нее, заставив Леви захрипеть. Давил медленно, сильно, чувствуя, как Леви постепенно принимает его, уступая.

А потом как сорвало. Для Эрена не осталось ничего, только бешеная пульсация и маленькое тело, содрогавшееся от глубоких ударов. И еще перед глазами мелькали тонкие пальцы, исступленно царапающие цветастую обивку, вензеля на которой пестрым хороводом провожали уплывающее в абсолютное ничто сознание. Комната наполнилась сдавленными стонами и хриплым дыханием, а еще пряным запахом секса. Воздуха не хватало, а тот, что оставался, горел в легких и плавился, заставляя кровь кипеть в венах и мириадами раскаленных игл вонзаться в изнывающие тела.

И Леви не выдержал первым. Содрогнувшись, выгнулся, словно стремясь вырваться и рвано задушено выдыхая, мучительно сжимаясь, обессиленно обмякая, утягивая за собой в безумие окончательно оглушенного мальчишку.

Приходил в себя Эрен долго, жадно глотал воздух, чувствуя сладкую истому и сердитую возню под собой. Наконец отстранился, вытаскивая из распластанного тела неопавший член, от кончика которого к припухшему кольцу мышц вязко тянулась белесая нить. Перехватив, он размазал ее подушечками пальцев, а потом несмело протолкнул один в полуоткрытый вход. Внутри было обжигающе горячо и липко, а упругие стенки, протестующе сжимаясь, давили, пока не вытолкнули Эрена вместе с щедрой порцией его же спермы.

Эрен тяжело осел на пол и резко выдохнул, словно от удара под дых, и услышал, как следом тихо и довольно хмыкнул Леви.

— Ты поразительно неиспорчен, Йегер, — проговорил он, скользнул рукой по промежности, стирая сочащиеся последствия мальчишеской любви, с секунду смотрел на перепачканную руку, затем вытер о валявшуюся на диване салфетку и натянул брюки.

Эрен, едва дыша, следил за ним, силясь распознать перемену, произошедшую в Леви. А тот уже легко поднялся на ноги, накинул сорочку и закурил.

— Вы сегодня совсем… другой, — наконец произнес Эрен, тоже застегивая штаны и поднимаясь с пола.

— Как и полагается хорошей шлюхе, — равнодушно пожал плечами Леви.

Эрен нахмурился.

— Зачем вы так говорите сейчас?

— Затем, что это правда, — Леви глубоко затянулся и устремил на пацана немигающий ядовито-ртутный взгляд. — Ты же говорил, что все знаешь обо мне. Тогда ты должен знать и то, что я обычная шлюха. Меня ебет Смит, все его друзья и подельники, все нужные ему люди и…

— Замолчите! — не выдержал Эрен. — Зачем вы это все… — он осекся, не в состоянии подобрать слова.

Что-то было неправильно, что-то поменялось, но Эрен, измотанный и пресыщенный, никак не мог собраться и понять, что именно. Он видел только, что Леви был другим, совсем другим, каким-то чужим, холодным и циничным. Ну, то есть, он и раньше был циничен, но с Эреном — никогда. Сейчас же в его словах было столько замогильного холода, что пацан чувствовал ледяное дыхание пугающего безразличия.

— Что случилось? — спросил он тихо, боясь даже приблизиться к Леви, а так хотелось обнять его сейчас, прижать к себе и навсегда закрыть собой от боли и страданий.

— Смит в городе, — затянувшись, ответил Леви.

Эрен порывисто шагнул к Леви, обхватил худые плечи и с облегчением зарылся носом в блестящую черную макушку. Чувство всепоглощающего счастья захватило его, и он что есть силы стиснул в объятьях упирающегося мужчину. Смит в городе, и вот в чем была причина жуткого состояния Леви, а вовсе не в нем, не в Эрене! Хотелось вопить от облегчения, даже несмотря на то, что где-то на задворках сознания настойчиво и гулко бил набат, извещая о смертельной опасности.

— Мы уедем, — торопливо, словно боясь, что Леви перебьет его и не даст закончить, начал Эрен. — Завтра же вечером. Именно это я хотел сказать вам, когда пришел. Армин купит билеты, и мы исчезнем, слышите?.. И я думаю, что сейчас лучше не терять время, а собрать необходимое и отправиться к нам в мансарду.

Леви замер.

— Мы уедем? — спросил он, подчеркнув слово «мы».

— Да! — Эрен обнял его еще крепче. — Вы, я, ну и Армин.

— Ты спятил, Йегер? Я никуда не собираюсь ехать.

Эрен недоверчиво засмеялся, пока не сообразил, что Леви серьезен, как никогда до этого.

— Вы не хотите ехать со мной? — он чуть отстранился, пытаясь поймать ускользающий взгляд мужчины. — После всего, что было?

Леви небрежно сбросил обнимающие его руки и снова закурил.

— А что было, Йегер? — спросил он, выпустив в лицо мальчишке сизую струйку дыма. — Ты спас меня, заботился, а я отблагодарил тебя так, как смог.

Эрен сглотнул, тревожно вглядываясь в бледное лицо.

— Вы шутите? — едва слышно пробормотал он непослушными губами.

Леви пожал плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой.

— То есть все, что было… все эти ночи и… и сейчас… это благодарность? — сбиваясь, выдавил Эрен, ощущая странное покалывание во всем теле.

— Слушай, Йегер, мне действительно жаль, что ты принял это за нечто большее.

Эрен моргнул. Потом еще и еще раз. А еще он продолжал стоять, дышать и, наверное, думать, и это было странно. Потому что внутри он был мертв. В груди разверзлась гигантская черная дыра, поглотившая в одночасье все то, что было жизнью. И только ледяной ветер свистел там, где секунду назад неистово билось живое и любящее сердце. Сейчас оно стало крохотным и сморщенным комком, истекающим кровью, все еще живым, словно назло, и корчилось из последних сил от рвущей его боли.

Эрена трясло. Странной мелкой нервной дрожью, которую невозможно было унять. Окативший жар схлынул, и пришедший на смену ему колкий холод вымораживал руки, лицо, забирался под ребра, выстуживая внутренности и усиливая непрекращающуюся дрожь.

— Наверное, мне стоило сказать об этом раньше, — словно сквозь толстый слой ваты долетел до него неживой голос Леви, и слова катились, как железные прутья по стальной решетке. — Прости.

«Прости». Внутри что-то оборвалось. С треском, с жутким визгом. С дикой болью, от которой хотелось сжаться в комок и выть подыхающим зверем, срывая голос и захлебываясь кровью. Но он не мог проронить и слова. «Прости». Эрен не мог разжать челюстей, сведенных судорогой, и стиснутые зубы с болезненным скрежетом сжимались все сильнее и сильнее, грозясь вот-вот раскрошиться. Он хотел расслабить мышцы, уже не в силах терпеть острую боль, но понял, что не может. «Прости». Следом спазм сдавил гортань, заставляя давиться воздухом, хрипеть, хватаясь за горло онемевшими непослушными пальцами. «Прости». Язык словно распух, острой наждачкой царапая нёбо, вжимаясь в скрипящие зубы до кислотной боли.

«Прости». Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Бешеный вихрь подхватил и понес, кружа и швыряя из стороны в сторону. Свет, предметы, вся комната стала отдаляться, нелепо растягиваясь в пространстве. Перед глазами мелькнуло чудно перекошенное лицо Леви, приплюснутое и будто бы свезенное на сторону. Оно плыло и вращалось, нелепо раскрывая рот, из которого вылетало надсадное воронье карканье. Что-то ледяное хватало Эрена за лицо, тонкое и цепкое, как речные водоросли, но удушливо пахшее табаком, и он надеялся, что это холодное затянется на шее, раз и навсегда прекратив мучения. Но оно гладило, вибрировало и душить не собиралось.

— Эрен!

Словно издалека, словно сквозь ветер.

— Эрен!

Уже ближе. И следом обжигающий удар по щеке. Наотмашь. И как отпустило. Челюсти сами собой разжались, и Эрен жадно вдохнул, еле двигая посиневшими губами. В ушах гудело, сердце тупой болью било по ребрам, а комната постепенно возвращалась на свое место. Щека пылала от оплеухи.

— Дыши, мать твою! — раздалось совсем рядом злое шипение, сильные руки нещадно встряхнули. — Дыши!

С трудом сконцентрировал взгляд. Леви. Родной. Чужой. Прямо перед ним, сосредоточенный и бледный как смерть. Эрен отшатнулся, скорее, инстинктивно, нежели осознанно, тут же оступился, чуть не упав, и, пошатываясь, почти на ощупь вывалился из комнаты на подгибающихся ногах.

 

Эрен бежал так, будто за ним черти гнались, бежал от самой Реколеты до окраины. Бежал, выплескивая всю боль и горечь, и слезы высыхали на порывистом ветру. Бежал, задыхаясь, не чувствуя усталости и ломоты в мышцах. Бежал, желая убежать навсегда. И только оказавшись в родной и уютной мансарде, остановился, осел на пол перед перепуганным другом. Слепым щенком тычась в костлявые колени, хрипло утробно завыл, зубами раздирая в кровь костяшки трясущихся заледенелых пальцев.


	7. Chapter 7

Армин осторожно заглянул в комнату. Он боялся разбудить Эрена, но, оказалось, совершенно напрасно. Тот по-прежнему лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок пустыми глазами. Как и час назад, как и два. Как и весь остаток ночи, когда он сам не свой ворвался в мансарду, и Армину еле удалось заставить его подняться с холодных досок пола.

В таком состоянии, как ночью, Армин не видел друга ни разу, и особенно разительно была заметна перемена потому, что за каких-то два-три часа до этого Эрен был счастлив, полон энергии и надежд. Сейчас же он лежал разбитый, сломанный, как выброшенная кукла, и с отсутствующим видом смотрел прямо перед собой, даже не моргая. Эти пустые глаза пугали Армина больше всего, настолько непривычно и тяжело было видеть потухший взгляд, обычно живой и подвижный. И он становился совсем жутким, стоило Армину только попытаться выяснить, что же произошло.

Впрочем, главное и так понятно — Леви не едет с ним. Армин с самого начала подозревал, что так и будет. Влюбленность Эрена была в достаточной мере слепа и наивна, чтобы принять за чистую монету то, что со стороны Леви оказалось, скорее всего, лишь благодарностью. Может, даже и увлечением, но все-таки недостаточно сильным, чтобы променять всю свою жизнь на зыбкую неизвестность. И все же Армин пытался достучаться Эрена, не для того, чтобы выведать подробности, а просто заставить выговориться, но все было бесполезно. Вцепившись ледяными пальцами в запястья друга, Эрен хрипло надорвано дышал и, казалось, не слышал обращенных к нему слов. Было страшно смотреть на это, но ужасней всего был совершенно звериный не то рык, не то вой, с которым Эрен время от времени зажмуривался и сжимался в комок. Глухой, протяжный, не выражающий ничего, кроме бесконечной боли от разорванного в клочья нутра.

Эрен разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы и затих только под утро, но не потому, что успокоился. Просто пустота внутри разрослась настолько, что, видимо, поглотила все. Не было даже боли. Он позволил поднять себя на ноги, послушно дошел до кровати и лег, повинуясь настойчивым заботливым рукам Армина. Пролежал остаток ночи и утро, не спал и даже не дремал, просто смотрел поблекшими глазами в никуда и изредка качал головой на вопросы друга.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Армин, подходя к постели и осторожно садясь на краешек.

Ресницы Эрена едва заметно дрогнули, но взгляд остался безучастным.

— Я был в порту, — произнес Армин, — взял билеты, на сегодня, на поздний вечер.

Эрен слегка кивнул головой.

— Не спросишь куда? — сделал Армин очередную попытку растормошить друга.

— Не имеет значения, — едва слышно наконец-то проронил Эрен сорванным безжизненным голосом.

Армин вздохнул.

— Ты бы поел, а?

— Не хочу, — последовал глухой ответ, и Эрен отвернулся к стенке.

Это были первые его слова почти за двенадцать часов, но Армин огорченно вздохнул. Ему все это не нравилось — ни состояние Эрена, ни его реакция, ни ситуация, из-за которой они срывались с места. Армину вообще было тревожно. С утра, бегая по городу, он только и делал, что постоянно оглядывался, ожидая нос к носу столкнуться с людьми Смита. Ему даже показалось, что он пару раз видел призрачно мелькавший в толпе юркий силуэт, следовавший за ним, но все обошлось. Никто его не преследовал, никто не следил, он спокойно купил билеты, забежал к мэтру Солинасу и вернулся в мансарду. Но чувство тревоги не покидало, обещая совершенное спокойствие, только когда земля Буэнос-Айреса скроется за горизонтом.

Вдохнув в очередной раз, Армин принялся за сборы. Брал только самое необходимое, оставляя нехитрый скарб и все нажитое. Там, куда они направятся этим вечером, все это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Там всего будет в избытке. Он достал из кармана бланк телеграфа с печатью и подписью, подтверждавшей оплату телефонных переговоров со Старым Светом. Выбросил в ведро и какое-то время еще просто стоял и думал, что сейчас точно так же в помойное ведро летят их стремления и нажеды.

Почему-то возвращение на родину не радовало, хотя, казалось бы, должно. Ладно, неугомонный Эрен, всю жизнь куда-то бежавший, спешивший, стремившийся, жадно хватавший от жизни все, что можно. Он никогда бы не смог успокоиться, сидя на одном месте. Он был из породы авантюристов, первооткрывателей, ренегатов. Для него застой подобен смерти. Но Армин, всегда воспринимавший эту поездку исключительно как возможность посмотреть мир, а не начать все с нуля на новом месте — именно Армин сейчас был огорчен, раздосадован и возвращаться никак не хотел. Все-таки странное у жизни чувство юмора.

Однако идея вернуться домой хоть и была нерадостной, но все же единственно верной на данный момент. Куда бежать из Буэноса Армин не представлял, да еще с обузой в виде совершенно раздавленного и потерянного Эрена. Сколько он пробудет в этом состоянии? Захочет ли чего? А один Армин не справится, это он про себя знал точно, потому что двигающей силой всегда был Эрен. Но сейчас эта сила сломанной безразличной куклой лежала на кровати, и Армину даже казалось, что тот угол комнаты заволокла какая-то траурная дымка и солнечные лучи с трудом пробиваются сквозь серый плотный туман.

— Эрен, — тихонько позвал Армин. — Ты хочешь что-то забрать отсюда?

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Эрен.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

В очередной раз потерпев фиаско, Армин сдался. В конце концов, он все равно ничего не сможет сделать. И даже найти нужных слов не получится, ведь он сам никогда не влюблялся и не терял. Эрен должен пережить все сам, переболеть, передумать, а он просто будет рядом, как всегда.

Когда стемнело, в дверь раздался решительный стук. Эрен устало открыл тяжелые веки. Он по-прежнему не спал ни секунды, хотя хотелось смертельно и где-то понималось, что в этом будет спасение. Однако он попросту не мог.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как тут же видел лицо, бледное, расплывающееся. И губы, когда-то сумасшедше целовавшие, сейчас сжатые тонким холодным лезвием. Не поцеловать, не разомкнуть — обрежешься, кровью истечешь. Не любит. Не любил. И душа кровила, захлебываясь, и любое воспоминание вызывало глухую утробную истерику, заставляя сжиматься в комок и выть. А еще раскроить себе голову, чтобы выгнать все воспоминания, такие же ядовитые, как ртуть его глаз. Не выходило. Слишком ярко было, слишком сладко, просто слишком для неискушенного, впервые и до одури любящего Эрена.

Спать не мог. Да и дышал с трудом. Словно что-то тяжелое сидело на груди, смрадно выдыхая в лицо. Наверное, теперь так будет всегда, и любая попытка вдохнуть будет отзываться тупой опоясывающей болью, угнездившейся под ребрами. Наверное, так даже лучше, не дает думать о том, что был всего лишь… Кем? Вопрос оставался без ответа. Да и неважно. Не любит, не любил — вот это было главным.

Стук — резкий, напористый, вывел из задумчивости, разорвав удушливый круговорот тяжелых мыслей. Но вскинуться на постели и встать заставил испуганный взгляд Армина.

— Не бойся, — тихо произнес Эрен, подходя к двери. — Смит стучать не станет. И потом, тебя не тронут.

— А тебя? — прошептал Армин.

— Все равно, — он лишь пожал плечами.

Но на пороге стояла Ханджи. Как всегда в мужском костюме, в мужских же ботинках и в очках. Это спустя какое-то время работы в ее заведении Эрену стало понятно, что образ роскошной дамы, увиденный им в Ла Рейне, редкое невероятное нечто. Потому что в подавляющем большинстве случаев Ханджи выглядела абсолютно по-мужски.

— Какого черта ты все еще здесь? — прямо с порога накинулась она. — Какого черта ты открываешь дверь, даже не спросив, кто за ней?

— Зайдете? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Эрен, равнодушно смотря мимо нее.

— Конечно, я зайду!

Отодвинув его в сторону, Ханджи решительно вошла в комнату, оглядываясь и цепко подмечая собранные саквояжи и полуживого от волнения Армина.

— Люди Смита рыщут по городу, — развернувшись в парнишке, произнесла она без какого-либо волнения, а просто доводя до его сведения любопытный факт. — За тебя назначена награда. За живого.

Эрен лениво и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

— И что?

— Абсолютно ничего, — хмыкнула Ханджи, сверкнув очками. — Если не считать того, что благодаря какой-то дурацкой случайности ты все еще жив. Смит не знает где ты живешь?

Эрен кивнул.

— Хоть тут ума хватило, — выдохнула Ханджи. — Что собираетесь делать? — спросила она, переводя прищуренный взгляд с одного на другого.

— У нас билеты, корабль отплывает через два часа, — несмело вставил Армин.

— Думаете, в порту не будет людей Смита? — Ханджи насмешливо скривилась, нервно постукивая перчатками по бедру.

— Армин поднимется на борт первым, — безучастно сказал Эрен. — Потом я.

— Если получится, — многозначительно вставила Ханджи.

Эрен повел равнодушно плечами, а женщина цыкнула, борясь с желанием отвесить мальчишке подзатыльник.

После ее вчерашнего короткого и нелегкого разговора с раздраженным Леви, она предполагала нечто подобное. Но действительность превзошла все ожидания. Эрен был похож на привидение — бледный, осунувшийся, с ввалившимися потухшими глазами, смотревшими непонятно куда. И от его энергии, брызжущей неуемным фонтаном, осталось совсем ничего, только вяло двигаться и пожимать плечами.

— Уверена, нас не устроит результат с приставкой «если», — произнесла она наконец. — Я, знаешь ли, не согласна рисковать своей головой без расчета на успех.

— Ну так не рискуйте, кто вас просит, — нехотя огрызнулся Эрен, порядком устав от доброжелателей и помощников.

Уже, если честно, подмывало пойти к Смиту, и пусть делает с ним что хочет. Было до тошноты мутно в принципе, чтобы еще терпеть чрезмерную необоснованную заботу. И тут его оглушило невероятное подозрение.

— Или это он просил? — хрипло, вскинувшись.

— А какая разница, он или я? — вскинула бровь Ханджи.

— Конечно же, он, — едва выдохнул Эрен, — зачем вам ради меня подставляться, если он не просил…

— Вообще-то, обидно такое слышать. Я всегда думала, мы друзья.

Эрен, прищурившись, хмыкнул.

— Вы всегда делали только то, что просил он. И тогда в Ла Рейну вы пришли тоже потому, что он просил. И в Нероли вы забрали меня по его просьбе. Вы никогда не были мне другом, как он никогда не был мне…

— Он очень благодарен тебе, — перебила Ханджи, но осеклась, наткнувшись на взгляд Эрена.

Воспоминания бессмысленными обрывками закрутились в спираль, наполняя сгустившееся пространство видениями, запахами и звуками. Вот трогательный абрис верхней губы и бархатные полукружия ресниц, отбрасывающих глубокие тени на острые скулы. Вот резко взвизгнул бандонеон, и глупое сердце заныло. Вот смазанный поцелуй в темноте и запах сушеных трав. А следом изогнутая спина, тонкая, но сильная. Пьяный от страсти взгляд, ради которого отдашь всю жизнь без остатка. И рваное дыхание, одно на двоих. Жаром опалило и заскреблось бездомной кошкой где-то, где у людей обычно бывает сердце. А у Эрена — пустота, гулкая, непроглядная, мертвая.

— О его благодарности я знаю все, — еле слышно проговорил он.

Ханджи открыла было рот, но Эрен не дал ей высказаться.

— Я не хочу больше о нем. Никогда. Все, хватит.

— Как скажешь, — согласилась Ханджи, понимая, что ей, по сути, нечего возразить, кроме правды. — Но мою-то помощь примешь? Или как? Смиту нужен только ты, верно, но твоего дружка пустят в расход не задумываясь, ибо никто не будет разбираться, уж поверь мне.

Эрен стиснул зубы и мельком глянул на бледного напряженного Армина, огромные испуганные глазищи которого заставили почувствовать стыд, собственное ничтожество и досаду одновременно. Отвратительно было сознавать, что, ввязавшись в сомнительную авантюру, еще и друга подставил. Пусть и косвенно, но подставил, с чего-то решив, что Смит или его шестерки будут разбираться и выяснять, кто виновен, а кто нет.

Нахмурившись, Эрен отвернулся.

— Мы будем признательны вам за помощь, — поспешно выпалил Армин.

 

— Нашли? — рявкнул Смит в снятую трубку.

Леви приоткрыл глаза. Комната плыла и вращалась, но постепенно движение замедлилось и остановилось вовсе, и он уперся взглядом в свой диван. Чуть сместив фокус, он увидел сидящего за столом Смита, а напротив в кресле еще один силуэт. Сам же он лежал на полу со скрученными за спиной руками. Последнее, что помнил Леви, холодный неживой взгляд Смита и тяжелый хук справа. Голова гудела тупой болью, половина лица как онемела, через рот, до рези впиваясь, был туго затянут на затылке обрывок его же сорочки. На языке, хоть и придавленном к нёбу, ощущался яркий металлический вкус крови из разбитой о зубы щеки.

Страха за свою жизнь, однако, не было. Его он перестал испытывать давно, наверное, еще до Смита, как-то выживая с себе подобными в портовых доках. Даром что был мелким, зато отлично помнил и драки за еду, и поножовщины из-за ношеных ботинок, и то, на что шли другие мальчишки ради мятой банкноты. До сих пор по ночам иногда слышал их задушенные хрипы, доносившиеся из-за прикрытых ворот складов, и какой-то совсем звериный скулеж, когда они возвращались, валясь на груды тряпья, служившие им постелями, видел слипшиеся от слез ресницы и глаза, слишком взрослые для мальчишек. И все же он напрочь забыл мертвую хватку леденящих лап на горле и пустоту, выжранную под ребрами острыми клыками, в которую сейчас проваливалась уверенность об руку с выдержкой. Страх вернулся, обнимая, как старый товарищ. И то был страх не за себя.

— Как нет?!

Леви сглотнул. Он говорит про Эрена?.. Конечно, про него. Не нашли… Чувствуя, как вновь может дышать, а сердце, болезненно ухнув, забилось где-то в горле, он попробовал пошевелиться и тут же бросил эту затею. Затекшие выкрученные руки отозвались такой болью, что до скрипа вцепился зубами в импровизированный кляп, гася предательский стон. Невероятное было по-прежнему очевидно — вся немаленькая хваленая сеть Смита не могла выловить в городе одного-единственного мальчишку. Леви очень хотелось думать, что Эрен успел скрыться, что Ханджи его нашла и помогла уйти, ведь сейчас время играло против мальчишки. Чем дольше рыщет Смит, тем больше шансов, что найдет. И единственная возможность проскочить — это сейчас, пока не все силы стянуты и игра не пошла в полную силу.

— Порт перекрыли? Вокзал?.. Ясно, — Смит говорил коротко, зло, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу бешеную ярость. — Докладывать каждые пятнадцать минут, — трубка телефона с грохотом полетела на рычаг.

— Эрвин, это глупо, — произнес второй силуэт голосом Майка.

— Что ты сказал? — Смит перевел воспаленный взгляд на своего советника и правую руку.

— Я говорю, что это глупо, — спокойно повторил Майк. — Мы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы стягивать все силы сюда для поиска какого-то сопляка. Заклай почти взял нас в клещи и угрожает со всех сторон, а ты устраиваешь драму в духе обманутого супруга. Брось, слышишь? Потом найдешь мальчишку и поквитаешься. Сейчас же есть гораздо более важные вещи.

— Предлагаешь спустить и пусть все потешаются надо мной?!

— Предлагаю не лезть в бутылку. Потешаться будут непременно, но только над тем, что ты, как какая-то белая рвань, мечешься по городу в поисках мальчишки, трахнувшего твою шлюху без спросу. Которую, кстати, в этом городе не ебал только ленивый. С твоей же, Эрвин, подачи, между прочим.

Леви прикрыл глаза, судорожно соображая. Майк умница, только сможет ли провести Смита… Если сможет, то Эрен… Эрен будет почти в безопасности. Только зачем Майк делал это, было непонятно. Может, и правда хотел уберечь репутацию босса, может, действительно думал о дышащем им в затылок Заклае, а может…

— Язык попридержи, Захариус, — Смит предупреждающе понизил голос.

— Я твой советник, Эрвин, — проигнорировав настроение босса, продолжил Майк. — И мое дело не дать тебе наделать ошибок, в данной ситуации могущих стать непоправимыми. Мы не можем сейчас все силы стягивать в город.

Леви услышал, как заскрипело кресло, и вновь открыл глаза. Майк, подавшись вперед, в упор смотрел на Смита, восседавшего с судейским видом за массивным столом.

— Ты совершаешь глупость, Эрвин, понимаешь ты это или нет?.. Я бы еще понял, оставайся он, — небрежный кивок в сторону Леви, — по-прежнему твоим любовником. Но шлюха? Ты готов рискнуть проиграть Заклаю за-ради разъебаной дырки и рта, в который спускали чаще, чем в матрас в духовной семинарии?.. Не думаю.

Леви отчетливо видел, как на скулах Смита перекатывались желваки. Наверняка он сейчас колебался между желанием разбить в крошево лицо человека, посмевшего сказать такое, и совершенно разумным решением послушаться совета.

— Что ты хочешь чтобы я сделал? — через силу спросил Смит, видимо, приняв какое-то решение.

— Отзови людей, не позорься, устраивая мавританские страсти. Не заставляй задумываться, за каким таким хреном все подняты на ноги из-за сопливого мальчишки.

Смит выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Хорошо, сделай, — выдавил он, устало проводя рукой по лицу.

Захариус тут же поднялся. И Леви невольно перехватил его взгляд, когда тот, направляясь к выходу, прошел мимо. То ли показалось, то ли Майк действительно едва заметно кивнул ему. Впрочем, неважно это было все. Единственное, что имело значение — Эрена пока не тронут.

Про себя он почему-то не думал вовсе и бешеного гнева хозяина не боялся, хотя прекрасно понимал, что в лучшем случае Смит его убьет. О том же, что будет в худшем, думать не хотелось вовсе. Главное, что мальчишка, согревший его и научивший любить, успеет скрыться.

 

Ночной порт Буэнос-Айреса мало чем отличался от того, который можно было увидеть при свете дня. Разве что пришвартовывались суда поплоше, груз прибывал посомнительнее да публика была попроще. А столпотворение и неразбериха царили точно такие же.

Когда автомобиль Ханджи подъехал к пристани, волнение Армина достигло апогея. Забившись в дальний угол салона, он тревожным взглядом то и дело скользил в сторону окна.

— Ничего не понимаю, — произнесла Ханджи, и автомобиль резко затормозил.

— Что? — взглянул на нее Эрен.

— Я никого не вижу, — тихо ответила женщина, барабаня пальцами по рулю и не глуша мотор.

— Думаете, они на корабле? — спросил Армин.

— Черт его знает.

Эрен выглянул в окно и бегло осмотрел пристань. И правда, такое впечатление, что людей Смита тут не было. Пристань жила своей жизнью, грузчики подтаскивали и оттаскивали багаж и тюки, пассажиры степенно поднимались по трапу, приказчики считали груз и ящики, ругались с перевозчиками, докеры тут же все это затаскивали в трюмы. Не было ни праздношатающихся, ни зевак, ни господ с утекающими взглядами, смотрящими как бы на вас, но все-таки мимо. Каждый был занят своим делом, и на подъехавшую солидную машину никто не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания.

— Я тоже никого не вижу, — сказал он.

Ханджи хмыкнула и мельком глянула на двух мальчишек.

— Ну что, либо выходим и надеемся на удачу, либо уезжаем и ищем другие пути.

— Выходим.

Эрен с Ханджи переглянулись, никак не ожидая от Армина столь четкого ответа. Заметив их удивленные взгляды, он смутился.

— Ну нельзя же бояться всю жизнь, — пролепетал он из темноты салона. — Разве нет?

— Ты вообще не должен был оказаться в такой ситуации и с таким выбором! — порывистой воскликнул Эрен, насупившись. — Я втянул тебя во все это, хотя не имел никакого права!

— Эрен, ты всю жизнь меня защищал! И очень давно я дал себе слово, что…

— Так, довольно, мальчики, — властно перебила Ханджи. — Прикроем пока ваш чайный клуб. Армин! — она перевела взгляд на миловидного блондина. — Ты первый.

Армин поспешно кивнул, нервно сглатывая. Эрен же сжал тонкие дрожащие пальцы.

— Они не тебя ждут, давай! — и он подтолкнул друга к открытой дверце.

Вдвоем с Ханджи они наблюдали, как Армин слился с толпой на пристани и беспрепятственно добрался до проверяющего билеты. Контроль занял всего несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью для наблюдавших из автомобиля. А дальше белобрысая макушка резво замелькала по трапу, пока не скрылась из вида за нависающим бортом корабля.

Ханджи хищно оглядывалась. Никто из бывших рядом не бросил своего дела и не растворился в сутолоке порта. Стало быть, Армина пропустили. Наверное, просто не знают его. Либо… либо действительно тут людей Смита нет. Она повернулась к Эрену.

— Ну, прощай, Эрен Йегер, — тихо произнесла она, смотря на мальчишку с непонятной тоской.

Эрен несколько раз моргнул и стиснул зубы. Коротко кивнул.

— Ты как? — не удержавшись, спросила она, невольно коснувшись горячей щеки мальчишки.

Он тряхнул головой, разрывая мимолетную ласку.

— Все хорошо, — ответил, но голос предательски сорвался. — Простите меня. Я говорил тогда не думая.

— Черт, — выдохнула Ханджи и неожиданно обняла мальчишку, прижала к себе. — Как бы я хотела, чтобы все было по-другому и Леви бы не…

— Это уже неважно, — перебил ее Эрен.

Она отстранилась, пытливо заглядывая в раскосые невероятно красивые глаза и понимая, почему Леви потерял голову. И он прав, мальчишка должен жить дальше и ничего не знать, даже не подозревать.

 

Захлопнувшаяся за Майком дверь прозвучала, как приговор. Леви равнодушно прикрыл глаза, расслабляя мышцы спины и шеи — теперь вглядываться и вслушиваться больше не имело смысла. В том, что сейчас начнется, ему уже уготована главная роль, и Смит ни за что не позволит пропустить премьеру.

— Очухался? — плотная тень присела рядом, тяжелой ладонью скользнув по затылку, ухватила за стянутый узлом обрывок сорочки и резко вздернула. Мягкая, казалось бы, ткань, словно тупое, с зазубринами лезвие, впилась в кожу, раздирая края рта.

Леви отчетливо услышал хруст собственной шеи и зажмурился.

— Ну что, побеседуем? — снова раздался сверху вопрос, сильные жесткие руки подхватили и рывком поставили на ноги, толкнули к стулу. — Располагайся.

Координация была ни к черту. Ударившись, Леви едва не упал, удержался и тяжело осел на стул. Смит же не спешил возвращаться на председательское место за столом и маячил где-то слева черной зловещей тенью. Раздавшийся за спиной щелчок выкидного ножа заставил Леви напрячься, но холодное лезвие, сиюминутно коснувшись горящей кожи, взрезало тугую веревку, скручивающую руки за спиной. Следом Леви был избавлен и от кляпа.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать мне? — Смит наконец-то уселся за стол и уставился на Леви немигающими глазами.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — вместе со словами Леви выплюнул сгусток крови и еле смог вытереть порванные губы трясущимися непослушными пальцами.

— Ну например, как долго и как широко ты раздвигал ноги перед этим щенком Йегером.

Леви вскинул на него воспаленные глаза.

— Обойдешься.

Крупные губы Смита расплылись в глумливой ухмылке.

— Дава-ай, порадуй меня. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю наблюдать. Тут, конечно, уже не выйдет, — он развел руками, — но так хоть послушаю.

— Эрвин, что тебе нужно? Убить меня хочешь? Вперед.

Смит цокнул языком.

— Убить тебя будет просто. Я могу свернуть тебе шею голыми руками прямо сейчас. И поэтому это не интересно.

Леви равнодушно рассматривал холеное лицо напротив.

— К тому же, — добавил командор, скользнув по нему странным взглядом, — я знаю, что ты не боишься сдохнуть. Может быть, даже хочешь.

— Тогда мы в тупике, Эрвин, — скривившись от колющей боли в руках, проговорил Леви, отводя взгляд.

— Не совсем, — очень тихо и вкрадчиво произнес Смит, поднимаясь и медленно обходя стол. Он остановился напротив сидящего Леви, смотревшего в пол, и, скрестив руки на груди, грузно привалился к краю столешницы. — Сейчас я отозвал своих людей, но как только Заклай останется в прошлом, я снова пущу их по следу. И что, если я найду твоего Йегера? А я найду, будь покоен. Что тогда? Ты, допустим, нихрена не боишься, даже сдохнуть. А он? Чего боится он, как думаешь?

Леви судорожно сглотнул, продолжая смотреть в пол. Паника. Всепоглощающая. Оглушительная. Отравляющим свинцом хлынувшая по венам, ударившая в сердце. Только не он. Не его Эрен. Вскинув голову, он упер в Смита неживой пугающий взгляд.

Смит улыбнулся одними губами.

— Знаешь, впервые вижу эмоции на твоем лице… Забавно, было время, и я бы душу дьяволу заложил только, чтобы увидеть их. Особенно такую… любовь, какую вижу сейчас. А ты предпочел мне этого щенка.

Леви прищурился.

— Не валяй дурака, Эрвин. Я никогда тебя не любил, и ты это знаешь.

— Но ты не любил и никого больше. А сейчас есть он. Улавливаешь разницу? — Смит склонился к нему, пытаясь перехватить пустой взгляд.

— Ревность тебе не к лицу, — не удержавшись, хмыкнул Леви.

— Что делать, — пожал плечами Командор.

В комнате вдруг стало очень тихо. Конечно, было слышно, как в малой гостиной огромной квартиры монотонно рокотал баритон Майка, отдавая приказы. Было слышно, как в коридоре оглушительно тикали часы. И Леви был готов поклясться, что слышал, как кровь лихорадочно бежала по его пересохшим венам. Но в самой комнате стояла почти осязаемая тишина. В голове само собой сложилось то, что он должен был сделать.

— Отпусти его, — бесцветным голосом произнес Леви. — Меня возьми, а его отпусти.

— Зачем мне менять его на то, что и так мое?

— Сделай мне одолжение. Первое и последнее.

Смит медленно протянул руку к лицу Леви и сжал его подбородок. Вздернул, смотря в ядовито-ртутные глаза, воспаленные, с залегшими глубокими тенями. Небрежно скользнул большим пальцам по потрескавшимся губам, с запекшейся кровавой коркой в уголках. Леви был всем, что он когда-либо любил. И всем, что сейчас ненавидел. Растереть, втоптать, унизить. Уничтожить. Его и все то, что никогда не имел и все равно потерял.

Удушающая волна ненависти, слепой ярости, злобы взметнулась в прогнившей изувеченной душе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я пальцами растащу все твои потроха? Что зубами выгрызу твое сердце? Что вот этими руками раздавлю твою голову?

Смит склонился так низко, что почти соприкоснулся лбом с Леви. Прижался своей щекой к его ледяной скуле, ласкаясь, зарылся в темные волосы, вдыхая будоражащий запах самого желанного и недоступного, шепча жаркое и бездумное.

Но шепот этот змеиный свинцом проникал в уши, и Леви брезгливо отшатнулся. Увидев это, Смит хмыкнул.

— Неужели он настолько хорош, а? Так отменно ебал тебя, что ты теперь готов сдохнуть за него? — почти выплюнул в фарфоровое лицо напротив.

Разбитые губы дрогнули в едва заметной усмешке.

— Так, как тебе и не снилось, больной ты ублюдок.

— Сука.

Следом был удар и тошнотворная боль. Ослепляющая, но недолгая.

 

Все, что казалось таким значимым, вдруг стало маленьким, ненастоящим, как фигурки людей на медленно, но верно удалявшейся пристани. Навалившись на перила и положив острый подбородок на скрещенные руки, Эрен пустым взглядом провожал таявшие ночные огни Города Добрых Ветров. И ветра действительно были добры к нему, приветливо распахивая перед ним двери новых возможностей и души окружавших людей. Никто не виноват, что только одна-единственная душа не дрогнула, не поддалась, не уступила, цинично оттолкнув жар юношеского сердца. Не смог отогреть.

Почему-то сейчас думалось спокойнее. Может, был исчерпан отпущенный лимит страданий, как глаза пересыхают, израсходовав слезы. Может, настойчивый бриз, трепавший волосы и соленой горечью оседавший на искусанных губах, уносил с собой все дурное. А может, пережив взрыв, чувства Эрена подернулись ломкой коркой, словно остывающая на камнях лава.

Теперь же, сменяя кислотную истерику, накрывало ощущение ненужности. Серые волны мерно ударяли в борт и, разделяясь, неспешно катили дальше, тяжелые и блестящие, как ртуть. И Эрен, как никогда прежде четко и ясно, со всей глубиной почувствовал свое одиночество. Сейчас оно было беспредельным, гнетущим, полным горький тоски и осознания, что это навсегда. Он понимал, что в его жизни еще будут и женщины, и, может быть, мужчины, но отдать всего себя, как он отдавался Леви, уже не получиться никому.

Сзади, тихо ступая, подошел Армин. Прислонившись к перилам рядом, замер, всматриваясь в тревожную гладь океана. Так и стояли какое-то время молча, думая каждый о своем.

— Мне жаль, — произнес он вдруг.

— Чего? — без интереса спросил Эрен.

— Всего, — пожал плечами Армин. — Этого города, нашей мечты… того, что случилось с тобой.

Эрен выпрямился, не отрывая взгляда от грифельно-серой массы далеко внизу, за бортом.

— Долго еще будет больно? — спросил он вдруг, разворачиваясь к другу детства и с надеждой смотря на него, знающего все ответы на все вопросы.

— Не знаю, Эрен, — растерянно пожал плечами Армин. — Когда-нибудь…

— Когда-нибудь… — эхом повторил Эрен. — Я люблю его. Все равно. Что бы он ни говорил, понимаешь?.. А он… — по телу прокатилась волна зябкой дрожи, — он выбрал Смита.

Армин вздохнул.

— Он не Смита выбрал, если тебе станет легче, — тихо проронил он. — Он просто остался в своей жизни. И его нельзя за это винить, Эрен. Есть человек, чья жизнь от него зависит, ты забыл? А жизнь гораздо больше любви. И важнее… Может быть, при других обстоятельствах Леви уехал бы…

— Благодарность, — Эрен выплюнул это слово, будто оно жгло ему нутро и губы.

— Что? — не понял Армин.

— Он спал со мной из благодарности, а не потому, что… — Эрен осекся. Произнести слово «любил» оказалось выше сил почему-то. — Давай никогда не говорить об этом, — сказал он настолько тихо, что только по выражению его лица можно было догадаться о смысле его слов.

Постояв еще какое-то время и окончательно окоченев под порывами промозглого морского ветра, Эрен понуро отправился в каюту. Армин же, оглушенный внезапной догадкой, так и застыл на палубе, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на холодное дыхание ветра, ни на начинавший бить его озноб. Порывисто обернулся в ту сторону, где во тьме скрылись огни Буэнос-Айреса, словно силясь разглядеть что-то, что-то важное, будто ища подтверждение своей страшной догадке. Но было поздно.

Подняв воротник пальто, Армин ссутулился и на ватных ногах отправился вслед Эрену. Он чувствовал себя малодушным, трусливым, никчемным, понимая, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не скажет другу то, что сейчас открылось ему вдруг со всей ясностью.


	8. Chapter 8

На этот раз сознание возвращалось медленно, даже как-то болезненно. Где-то внутри черепа угнездилась тупая пульсирующая боль, багровыми волнами затапливая только-только выныривающие из небытия крупицы рассудка. Леви даже не мог сказать где он, что с ним, лежит он или сидит, потому как тела он все еще не чувствовал, а глаза открыть казалось невероятным подвигом. На одну только попытку очнувшийся желудок сжался, готовясь исторгнуть содержимое.

— Босс, он, кажись, блеванет сейчас, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку.

— Переверни… Да быстрее ты! — присоединился голос Смита.

Грубые незнакомые руки бесцеремонно подняли, перевернули, наклонили, и Леви обильно вырвало желчью. Пока отплевывался и откашливался, постепенно возвращалось уже не только сознание, но и ощущение собственного тела, и висящих плетьми рук, даже не связанных. Болели шея и затылок, ломило онемевшие челюсть и скулу, порванные же кляпом губы назойливо кислотно щипало.

— Давайте-ка его туда, — произнес Смит.

Леви куда-то поволокли, недалеко, насколько он мог судить, едва перебирая непослушными ногами, и, перегнув через какой-то бортик, с силой макнули шумящей головой в ледяную воду. Ощущение было так себе. От неожиданности он сделал пару судорожных глотков, тут же инстинктивно попытался вырваться, отстраниться, но грубые ладони держали крепко, давили на шею, удерживая голову под водой. И только когда уже казалось, что легкие вот-вот разорвет от сжигавшей их жажды вдоха, ему позволили вынырнуть и выпрямиться. Отфыркиваясь и жадно глотая воздух, он, как в спасательный круг, вцепился в холодный, крошащийся от ржавчины край огромной бочки.

Ледяная ванна не привела в сознание полностью, зато голова все-таки прояснилась и на ногах уже стоялось уверенней. Отбросив с лица склеившиеся пряди черных волос, Леви медленно, насколько позволяла тупая боль в висках и головокружение, обвел глазами помещение, пытаясь понять, где он оказался. Все говорило о том, что это был один из складов, принадлежащих Смиту, куда привозилась всякого рода контрабанда, опиум и кокаин для притонов, оружие и краденное. В немаленьком помещении царил полумрак, горел только центральный ряд высоко под потолком прикрученных тусклых лампочек, которые с трудом освещали небольшое пространство под собой. Стены утопали в темноте, огромные и не очень ящики и контейнеры, забитые неизвестно чем и завешанные брезентом, высились вокруг, как нелепые горы. Где-то гулко капала вода, ударяя по железному листу или бочке. Пахло морем, тиной и гнилью.

— Очнулся, стало быть.

Леви повел глазами, пока не уперся взглядом в сидящего на одном из ящиков Смита.

— Где… — начал было Леви, но вместо слов из передавленного горла вырвался нелепый сип. Он откашлялся. — Где Эрен?

— О себе бы лучше подумал, — хмыкнул Смит, алчно рассматривая торс Леви с прилипшей к нему мокрой почти насквозь сорочкой.

— Где Эрен? — упрямо повторил Леви, делая несколько нетвердых шагов вперед.

— Вот настырный, — протянул Смит, не торопясь расстегивая манжеты на рубашке и закатывая рукава по локоть. — Уплыл твой ненаглядный щенок, успокойся, час назад, целый и невредимый, как и договаривались.

Леви на секунду с облегчением прикрыл глаза, а потом вновь посмотрел на зловещую фигуру Командора.

— Знаешь, я даже пожалел, что согласился отпустить его, — продолжал тот. — Надо было притащить его сюда и отдать на забаву моим шестеркам, а ты бы посмотрел на это, как думаешь, а?

Леви невольно содрогнулся, ибо знал, что за отморозки есть в подчинении у Командора.

— Ты обещал, — хрипло, едва шевеля порванными губами, произнес Леви.

Смит цокнул языком.

— Поэтому и отпустил, — непонятно хмыкнул он. — Каким бы ужасным я ни был, я всегда держу свое слово, — произнес он уже совсем другим тоном, от которого у Леви екнуло под ребрами. — А теперь, любовь моя, твоя очередь.

Леви невольно огляделся. Могло сложиться впечатление, что они со Смитом на складе одни, но он чувствовал, как из темноты на него жадно и оценивающе пялятся глаза. Теперь, когда страх за мальчишку схлынул, до него во всей пугающей жути дошло, что ему уготовил Смит. Но… Было ему страшно умирать? Нет. Было ему страшно оттого, что с ним сотворят перед смертью? Да. Жалел ли он, что поменял свою никчемную жизнь на единственный шанс для Эрена жить? Никогда.

— Подойди, — последовал приказ.

И он подчинился. Как подчинялся всю жизнь, насильно, скрипя зубами, болью и кровью платя за роскошь иметь привязанность. Приблизившись, он замер, безразлично рассматривая холеное красивое лицо Смита, идеальный пробор, волевой подбородок, цвета небесной сини глаза.

Леви не воспротивился, когда Смит властно, по-хозяйски дернул его на себя, вгрызаясь в опухшие пульсирующие губы не то поцелуем, не то укусом. Он не сопротивлялся и тогда, когда его толкнули на валявшийся тут же тюфяк, пыльный, насквозь пропитанный удушающей гнилостной вонью. Он стерпел, когда, скрежетнув, на запястьях сомкнулись, сдирая кожу до крови, наручники с пристегнутой к ним массивной цепью, вделанной в пол. Все. Теперь он никуда не денется.

И почему-то с этого момента стало все равно. Словно защитный механизм, щелкнув в сотрясенном мозгу, решил в последний раз великодушно и милосердно избавить от медленно, но верно пробиравшегося под кожу ужаса. Было все равно, когда Смит, наваливаясь всем весом, вжимал в жесткий тюфяк. Было все равно от его рук и прикосновений, то убийственно нежных, то рвущих до крови и сжимавших до хруста костей. Было все равно, когда блеснувший в его руке нож взрезал брюки, нарочно оставляя тонкие порезы и глубокие царапины, из которых кровь, собираясь в капли, зернами граната скатывалась на грязное тряпье. Было все равно, когда на нем осталась только влажная все еще сорочка, липнувшая к коже и кое-где уже расцветавшая багряными розами.

Сколько все это длилось Леви даже не представлял. Ощущение времени и даже пространства покинуло его. Смит грубо трахал его в рот, затягивая на горле длинную цепь наручников, наверняка наслаждаясь чудовищными спазмами задыхающегося тела. Когда Леви терял сознание, бил и снова долбился в глотку, еще больше разрывая губы, до хруста заставляя раскрывать челюсти. Потом обильно кончал, заставлял глотать, выламывая шею, потом уходил, и Леви проваливался в какое-то странное жуткое оцепенение. А когда Смит возвращался, резкий удар по ребрам приводил в сознание, заставляя жадно глотать холодный, но спертый воздух.

И когда сильные руки безжалостно приподняли его и развернули, утыкая лицом в пыльную мешковину, Леви снова стало все равно. Лишь только голос на задворках сознания настойчиво советовал расслабиться. Не помогло. Смит трахал его грубо, безжалостно разрывая нежные ткани и наплевав на собственную боль. Впрочем, очень скоро обильно выступившая кровь позволила ему вбиваться в истерзанное тело быстрее и глубже, входя на всю длину, разрывая еще больше, заставляя Леви в болезненной агонии хрипеть, с трудом балансируя на стертых коленях.

— Кричи, сука, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдохнул Смит, с силой надвигая раскрытые бедра Леви на свой окровавленный член. — Кричи! — прорычал он, чувствуя, как нестерпимо дрожит и сжимается в его руках искалеченное маленькое тело.

Леви дышал часто и поверхностно, раздирая зубами губы и запястья, чувствуя, что не вытерпит, сорвется. Боль топила сознание, боль стала материальной, густой, как патока. Она окружала, билась в виски до тошноты, раздирала внутренности, прижигала каленым железом. И не было ей конца и края, и просвета не было. Ничего не было. Только разрывающий сзади ублюдок и запах гнили, въевшийся в ноздри и волосы.

— Ну?.. Кричи! Кричи, сука!

И Леви не выдержал. И он кричал. Срывая горло, хрипя, чувствуя, как боль только многократно усиливается, но уже не в силах сдержать рвущийся звериный крик.  
Смит кончил нескоро, в ослепляющем бешеном оргазме ухватив Леви зубами за загривок. С чавкающим звуком вышел из развороченной плоти, ошалело наблюдая, как по дрожащим покрытым синяками и порезами бедрам стекают кровавые сгустки вперемешку с белесыми нитями его спермы.

Леви же колотило и трясло так, что хрустели кости. Хрипло дыша, он обессиленно завалился набок, снова проваливаясь в спасительное забытье. Впрочем, оно было недолгим. Смит возвращался, снова насиловал, снова раздирал, как ножом вскрывая воспаленную кровоточащую плоть, бил, ласкал, заставлял кричать до хрипоты, снова бил и снова уходил, чтобы вернуться.

В какой-то момент, Леви стало казаться, что все это просто один бесконечный чудовищный сон, кошмар, вязкий и удушливый. Он стал путать реальность и забытье. К нему приходил Эрен, осторожно садился рядом и ласково перебирал мокрые от пота слипшиеся волосы. Ни с чем не сравнимый запах мальчишки наполнял все вокруг, забивая удушливый смрад крови, спермы и выделений разорванного тела. Эрен молчал и смотрел своими пронзительно зелеными раскосыми глазами. И Леви становилось легче, и боль отступала, и страх разжимал когтистую лапу, стискивающую болезненно бьющееся сердце.

 

— Он ваш, — как-то бросил над головой голос Смита.

— Босс, по-моему, он того, — раздалось в ответ.

Чья-то рука грубо ухватила за волосы и приподняла голову, выворачивая шею почти до хруста.

— Он улыбается… — почти испуганно проговорил незнакомый голос, тот самый, что отвечал Смиту.

Голова тут же упала на сбитый, пропитанный потом и кровью тюфяк.

— И говорит что-то…

Кто-то присел рядом и склонился, закрывая собой и без того тусклый свет.

— Эрен… — раздалось совсем рядом, повторив слова Леви. — Он говорит «Эрен», босс! Что за…

Замах Леви не увидел, только уловил упругое дуновение воздуха в лицо и следом удар. Следом еще один и еще. Но какая разница, если Эрен сидел рядом и мягко перебирал ледяные пальцы в своей теплой ладони.

 

Его насиловали. Долго, часто, много. Били. Приводили в сознание и снова насиловали. День, два? Или неделю?

Его плоть превратилась в пульсирующий болью кровавый сгусток. Его выкрученные не один десяток раз руки стали безжизненными плетьми. Порванный рот с прокушенными губами, содранными до мяса, разодранными деснами распирали обломки алюминиевых ложек, чтобы не стискивал онемевших челюстей. Зубы бить побоялись, ибо острые обломки были пострашнее самих зубов, а вырвать, видимо, не додумались. Били так, что иногда не чувствовал ног, что рвало желчью вперемешку с кровью, что хрустели суставы. Вздергивали бедра вверх и что-то лили внутрь, но истерзанное тело боли не чувствовало. Только в нос ударяла вонь дешевого пойла и кишки конвульсивно сжимались от попадавшего в них спирта.

— Надо его вымыть, а то уже воротит с него, — раздалось однажды.

И его окатили ледяной пахнущей тиной и мазутом водой, безжалостно вырывая из спасительного забытья, в котором он теперь пребывал постоянно.

— Не давал бы кому ни попадя, глядишь, жив бы остался. А так — приказ Командора, пока не сдохнешь, — прозвучало совсем рядом с разгульной ленцой.

Кто-то склонился над ним, грубыми, как наждачка, пальцами приподнял веки, пытаясь заглянуть в закатившиеся глаза.

— Тупая шлюха, — еще один говоривший пнул под ребра. — Жить, наверное, хочешь, да? — брызгая вонючей слюной в онемевшее лицо. — Чтобы докторишка твой подкатил и залатал?.. А вот хрен тебе в рыло, сучье отродье. Подох твой коновал! — оглушая скрипучим смехом ухо. — Командор его еще летом прикончил.

Что-то на периферии вздрогнуло, напряглось, вскинулось, но не более. Слишком устал. Слишком все равно. Рассудок снова заволакивало одуряющей мутью. Оставаться _тут_ больше не было смысла, тем более _там_ его снова ждал Эрен.

— Верно, — голос второго долетал издалека, словно сквозь вату. — Ну да ни к чему он тебе теперь, доктор-то. Когда мы закончим с тобой, шить-лечить уже будет нечего.

— Заканчивай трепаться… Дай сюда.

Послышался шорох, словно по бетону волокли тяжелый шланг, потом плеск воды и ледяная струя оглушительным напором ударила по изувеченному телу, проходясь по спине и словно ножом взрезая и без того разорванное кольцо мышц.

Не было сил даже на крик. Нелепо изогнувшись, содрогнувшись всем телом, он потерял сознание.

 

Зато теперь Эрен приходил чаще и оставался дольше. Уже не молчал, а что-то рассказывал, улыбался и гладил по волосам. От него пахло солнцем и раскаленной пылью. В такие моменты Леви был счастлив. Он не чувствовал боли. И для него уже не было времени — не было завтра или потом. Он просто отчаянно переплетал пальцы с пальцами Эрена и осторожно целовал его ладони, совсем как тогда, в их первый раз, боясь хоть на миг разомкнуть объятья.

Последнее, что он запомнил из жизни — два глухих выстрела.

 

_перед прибытием в Гамбург_

_… мерно, стыло, гулко капала вода, с раскатистым звуком ударяясь об проржавевший металл. А казалось, что о виски. Нервы, скрученные тонкими нитками, рвались не выдерживая. Темнота давила похлеще этого отвратительного монотонного звука и обступала со всех сторон. Впрочем, была маленькая зыбкая отдушина. Когда со скрежетом отворялась тяжелая железная дверь, то в проеме мелькал золотистый чистый и удивительно свежий утренний свет. И там, внутри, среди розового и дымчатого был силуэт, весь будто облитый сиянием. Его почти никогда не удавалось рассмотреть, он уходил прежде, чем черты проступали сквозь туман. Но в высокой плечистой фигуре было что-то знакомое, бередящее._

_Сегодня же он остался, тихо приоткрыв дверь, вошел, бесшумно приближаясь. Золотая дымка постепенно рассеивалась, и все четче проступало сквозь нее смуглое от загара скуластое лицо с зелёными русалочьими глазами. Эрен._

_— Что с тобой сделали… — проговорил он, грустно и пронзительно смотря прямо перед собой._

_И, опустив взгляд, кивнул на тело с оголенными, кроваво-красными мышцами, лишенными кожи. Как мясная лавка, где в витрине выставлены разделанные и аккуратные куски умерщвленной плоти, большие, блестящие. Только эти двигаются, шевелятся, пронзая противным ощущением стянутой пленки._

_— Прости, — шепчет Эрен, и из глаз его льются слезы. — Прости меня…_

_И почти сразу же вслед пронзает страх, ледяным комком царапающий горло. И вместо крика с губ срывается задушенный хрип, и чреду немыслимой боли обрывает резкий звук выстрелов…_

Эрен вскочил, раскрыв пересохшие губы и с жутким свистом втягивая странным образом загустевший воздух. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Только что привидевшееся не было ни сном, ни явью, не было кошмаром в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но ощущения, оставшиеся после, были отвратительны. Особенно, осознание того, что видел он это все глазами Леви. Леви, который находился в темноте и промозглом холоде. Леви, который был искалечен, ведь в памяти прочно угнездились багровые куски плоти, лишенной кожи. Леви, который ждал и звал его.

Запутавшись в тонком одеяле, Эрен почти свалился с постели в попытке встать.

— Эрен?! — раздалось испуганно откуда-то сбоку.

Затравленно озираясь, все еще не в состоянии поверить, что то был только сон, Эрен остановил метавшийся по каюте взгляд на Армине. Тот, поджав под себя ноги, сидел в небольшом кресле у иллюминатора с потрепанной книжкой в руках. Лазоревые глаза вопросительно и встревоженно смотрели на друга.

— Что?.. Дурной сон? — снова спросил он.

— Нет… — зажмурившись и потирая виски, Эрен на этот раз спокойнее выпутался из одеяла и сел, спустив ноги с узкой кровати. — То есть, да… То есть, я… я не знаю, что это было. Наверное, совесть.

Армин, отложив книгу, выжидающе молчал. Если Эрен хотел говорить, то подталкивать его было не нужно, слова, мысли и признания сами срывались с его губ, словно капли дождя, частые, быстрые и такие же неотвратимые. Если Эрен хотел молчать, то вытягивать из него что-то силком было бесполезно. Поэтому Армин просто надеялся, что, очнувшись до конца от дремы, он все-таки поделится тем, что так взбудоражило его сознание.

Эрен же сглотнул противную кисло-горькую слюну, наполнявшую рот, и залпом осушил стакан, стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке. Он не верил в вещие сны, в предсказания, в предчувствия, руководствуясь по жизни если не всегда здравым смыслом, то хотя бы эмоциями и чувствами, но всегда понятными, реальными. Эфемерный же мир со своими намеками, полутонами и приметами был от него далек необычайно. Но пригрезившееся только что было осязаемым настолько, что он до сих пор кожей чувствовал и стылую влажность, и липкий страх, и боль, сковывающую каждую клеточку тела, и смертельное отчаяние, прочно угнездившееся в помутненном сознании. Это было ужасно настолько, что Эрена затрясло в ознобе и он невольно обхватил плечи руками, пытаясь хоть как-то унять противную мелкую дрожь.

— Я должен был остаться, — едва слышно наконец произнес он. — Я не должен был бросать его одного.

— Ты о чем? — тихо спросил Армин.

— О том, что я трус и ничтожество.

— С чего такие мысли, Эрен?

Эрен провел ладонями по лицу и судорожно вздохнул.

— Последние несколько дней я постоянно думаю о том, что сказала Ханджи мне тогда в порту, в машине. Вернее, даже не мне, а… Знаешь, она как сама с собой говорила, что ли. «Как бы я хотела, чтобы все было по-другому и Леви бы не…» — Эрен взглянул на застывшего в кресле друга. — Что «и Леви бы не…», Армин? Что она хотела сказать?  
Армин тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, только взгляд опустил.

— И еще люди Смита, — не слыша, продолжал Эрен, глядя в никуда. — Они должны были ждать меня в порту, но их не было.

Он вдруг выпрямился, словно сбрасывая оцепенение, в котором существовал последние полторы недели. Отступил отупляющий морок. Все события, все слова и недомолвки слились вдруг в единое завершенное целое. И, наконец, потрясение, вызванное полусном-полуявью, безжалостно сорвало с глаз застилавшую их пелену.

— Он знал, — прошептали побелевшие губы.

Снова стало нечем дышать, совсем как тогда на улице Агуэро, когда смотрел в холодные и такие родные серые глаза. Отчего-то сейчас было таким очевидным, почему его так жадно и отчаянно целовали тем вечером, почему отдавались так, словно это их последний раз. И совсем как тогда закружилась голова, но на этот раз от понимания того, почему его прогнали. Не потому, что не любили. Его хотели спасти. И спасли. Закрыли собой.

Осознание навалилось стремительной лавиной, погребая под собой крупицы здравого смысла. Рванувшись, Эрен бросился к двери, не соображая, что он делает и зачем, забыв, что на корабле, что в открытом море. Было плевать. Он готов был броситься в море, чтобы вплавь вернуться обратно и зубами вырвать Леви из лап Смита. Но метнувшееся внезапно наперерез хрупкое тело совершенно нехрупкими руками обхватило его сзади поперек туловища и в один рывок оттаскивая от такой близкой уже двери каюты.

— Пусти! — яростно выкрикнул Эрен, пытаясь сбросить с себя чужие руки, но Армин, зажмурившись, изо всех сил стискивал сцепленные в замок пальцы, мешая вырваться и натворить бед.

Не устояв, оба рухнули на пол, и Армин, оказавшись сверху, каким-то чудом смог перехватить руки Эрена, заломив их за спину. Согнутыми коленями прижал брыкающиеся ноги к полу и навис над ним, тяжело переводя сбитое с непривычки дыхание.

— Пусти! — снова выкрикнул Эрен дернувшись.

— Куда тебя пустить? — с нажимом проговорил Армин, сильнее вдавливая друга в ковер на полу каюты.

— К нему! — уже прохрипел Эрен.

— Я бы пустил, да не к кому уже, — тихо проговорил Армин.

Вся его ярость схлынула так же внезапно, как и вспыхнула. Обмякнув в неожиданно сильных руках, Эрен обессиленно ткнулся носом в пол.

— Замолчи, — выдохнул он, и голос его сорвался. — Он жив. Ты… ты не знаешь его, он сильный… он не такое выдерживал!

— Свернутую шею или пулю в висок? — Армин не хотел говорить такое, а тем более представлять, но привести в чувства друга иначе способа не видел.

Это было как сон. Как явь. Где не было ничего, кроме боли и страха. И где Леви звал, разбитыми губами повторяя его имя. И где сухие щелчки выстрелов разорвали замкнутый круг.

— Заткнись, — давя всхлипы, пробормотал Эрен, насколько позволяли захваты пытаясь сжаться в комок.

— Сам же понимаешь, что с ним сделал Смит… И с тобой бы сделал, останься ты там. Тебе же дали шанс уйти… Тебе жить шанс дали, понимаешь?! — Армин неожиданно сам всхлипнул и, разжав захват, скатился с Эрена на пол и привалился спиной к стене, поджимая к груди коленки.

— Я не смогу, — сквозь слезы выдавил Эрен, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы. От собственной глупости и слепоты хотелось разбить себе голову.

— Сможешь, — едва слышно проговорил Армин. — Иначе он зря закрыл тебя собой.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Десять лет спустя

Возращения никогда не приносили ничего, кроме разочарований. Застывший и такой лелеемый памятью образ, неважно, человека или места, всегда безжалостно разбивался об острые камни действительности. И вот уже разочарованный взгляд подмечает, что улыбка некогда дорогого человека не столь лучезарна, как казалось когда-то, а значимость некоего куска пейзажа утратила былую яркость и наполненность смыслом. И невольно закрадывается мысль, было ли так всегда, но очарованный разум не замечал подвоха, или просто так случилось с течением времени, что важное вдруг стало менее важным, а может, и не было им никогда. Тогда подстерегающее разочарование, не стесняясь, запускает свои когти, и вот уже одной иллюзией меньше. Ну, может, не иллюзией, но точно тем, что приносило в жизнь толику мечтательной грусти.

Эрен никогда не возвращался, никуда и ни к кому. Возвращения были не для него. Цельная деятельная натура брала свое, толкая вперед и только вперед, не давая времени опомниться, оглянуться. Впрочем, и оглядываться не хотелось. Его прошлое не таило в себе ничего хорошего, ничего, к чему хотелось бы вернуться. Страшная же рана юности, навсегда сокрытая в глубинах памяти, время от времени возвращалась сама, вскрываясь топкими удушливыми кошмарами, в которых головокружительное возбуждение дичайшим образом сплеталось с первобытным ужасом и болью от потери. И тогда, глотая безостановочно льющиеся слезы, хотелось бежать на край света. Однако ирония судьбы была в том, что именно там и поджидал его призрак — тонкий, невесомый почти.

Он никогда не звал, не двигался. Просто молча ждал. И Эрен всегда бежал сломя голову, налетал ураганом, сгребал в охапку, сжимал в объятьях, зарывался лицом в смоляные пряди, утопая в дивном запахе волос. Шепча признания, целовал безжизненные руки жадно, пылко, падал на колени. Утягивал за собой торопливо, боясь, что исчезнет его наказание и отрада, испарится в предрассветном тумане. Срывал одежду нетерпеливо и брал, брал, брал, повинуясь просящему шепоту, лишь бы снова увидеть искаженное удовольствием, болезненно застывшее лицо и глаза, подернутые серым пеплом желания. А потом, приходя в себя, вскидывался, с ужасом видя искалеченное тело под собой, сочащееся кровью изо всех пор, избитое, переломанное. И последние вздохи пузырились на губах алой пеной, и взгляд затухал медленно, останавливался. Бесполезно и поздно было кричать, по имени зовя, целуя бледные щеки. Жизнь безвозвратно утекала из тонкого тела, оставляя искореженную оболочку в трясущихся руках Эрена. А в какой-то момент и она плавилась, черной жижей сочась сквозь пальцы.

Подорвавшись, Эрен резко сел на постели. Переход из одной реальности в другую был внезапен, и непонятно что пугало больше — растекающийся изломанный Леви в руках или возвращение к действительности, где его не было вовсе. И не будет никогда больше.

Эрен подтянул колени к груди и, обхватив их дрожащими руками, ткнулся в них подбородком. Шмыгнув носом, шумно выдохнул. Липкий студеный пот быстро высыхал, испаряясь. Взбаламученное сердце постепенно успокаивалось. Только слезы никак не желали иссякать, все лились и лились. С нажимом провел ладонями по лицу, стирая мокрые дорожки, и зло взъерошил влажные от пота, непослушные волосы. Выпутавшись из простыни, сбившейся в ногах, он встал и подошел к окну. Отвел в сторону шуршащую портьеру и толкнул тяжелую раму окна, впуская в комнату влажный наполненный благоуханием ранних цветов воздух.

Этот сон преследовал его все десять лет. С того самого момента, когда на борту лайнера, идущего в Гамбург, Эрен, считавший себя использованным и преданным, понял, что его просто спасали как умели. Но жить с осознанием, что за его никчемную шкуру заплачено столь страшной ценой, было невыносимо. Эрен загонял боль в подсознание, не зная, как еще справиться с ней. Он с головой ушел в учебу, потом в работу, доводя себя до изнеможения, только бы быть занятым, только бы не думать. И боль, чудовищная поначалу, нечеловеческая, отступала. На нее не оставалось ни сил, ни времени.

Именно тогда он появился, этот кошмар. Сначала это были обрывочные образы, почти никак не связанные друг с другом. Мелькали полустертые маски и фигуры, нечеткие звуки и ускользающие взгляды. Все кружилось и вращалось, свиваясь в какой-то немыслимый ком, который пульсировал, дышал, опаляя удушливой вонью, а потом взрывался, окрашивая мир вокруг в кроваво-красный. Спустя некоторое время Эрен стал различать лицо Леви, бледное, с закатившимися глазами, потом изломанный силуэт. Он не звал Эрена, никогда, но на запекшихся губах он читал свое имя и просыпался почти в истерике, захлебываясь и дрожа.

С каждым годом в кошмар вплетались новые детали. К Эрену приходили запахи — скошенных трав и дешевого табака, пряный горячий запах кожи и секса. К Эрену приходили звуки — надрывный визг бандонеона, стук сердца, одного на двоих, судорожные вздохи и рваные стоны, а еще утренний гомон птиц из раскрытого окна, когда даже после целой ночи удовольствий они не засыпали, а, переплетая пальцы, слушали пронзительный щебет. К Эрену приходили ощущения — вкус губ, родных и таких податливых, требовательные тонкие, но сильные пальцы, дрожь маленького тела под собой, жадно принимающего и всецело отдающегося. Благодаря этому кошмар приобрел четкие очертания, доводя Эрена почти до сумасшествия. Вот как сейчас, играя реальностью и надежно сокрытыми болезненными воспоминаниями.

Торопливо глотая свежий воздух, Эрен с каким-то саднящим беспокойством и тоской поднял глаза на хорошо забытое, но такое знакомое предрассветное небо с перевернутыми созвездиями. Снова здесь. Снова в Городе Добрых Ветров. Спустя десять лет длиной в непрожитую жизнь.

Ложиться обратно смысла не было — на горизонте золотилась дымка скорого рассвета, и Эрен, раскрыв портьеры, пошел на кухню. Стараясь не разбудить прислугу, живущую в комнате за стенкой, поставил на плиту чайник. Пока тот закипал, собрал на стол нехитрый завтрак, забрал свежую газету у дверей, а потом, заварив чай и сделав тосты, уселся на удобный мягкий стул и развернул шуршащие листы, вкусно пахнущие типографской краской. Однако новости и события никак не хотели восприниматься потревоженным рассудком, и Эрен, отбросив газету, уставился невидящими глазами в окно.

Всего пару недель назад он приехал в Аргентину. Не по своей воле, конечно, сам он сюда не вернулся бы никогда. Это назначение консулом в Буэнос-Айрес было от Министерства иностранных дел и оспорить его не представлялось возможным. Выбор на Йегера пал вследствие многих факторов, среди которых были и блестяще оконченный университет и магистратура, и деятельный пробивной характер самого Йегера, и то, что он отлично зарекомендовал себя, работая после окончания учебы непосредственно при министерстве. Окончательным же аккордом в принятии его кандидатуры было то, что Эрен бегло говорил на том самом измененном сложном испанском, которым пользовались в Аргентине. Поэтому назначение и прибытие к месту службы оставалось лишь вопросом времени. Эрен, естественно, не рвался туда, но четко и внятно объяснить начальству причины, по которым ехать не хотел, не смог.

Когда Эрен вышел из дома, солнце уже выползло из-за городских крыш и крон деревьев, грузно и сразу жарко нависнув над по-утреннему свежими улицами. Проигнорировав машину, стоящую около дома, он отправился в консульство пешком, благо времени было предостаточно. Когда-то ведь он любил этот город за пестроту, неуемную жажду жизни, открытость. Он до сих пор узнавал его, но изменившийся, пока непонятно в хорошую сторону или плохую. Странно было идти по этим, казалось бы, давно уже забытым, но знакомым улицам, утопавшим в пышной зелени ранней весны. Память сама услужливо подсказывала повороты, и Эрен, погруженный в припорошенные пеплом воспоминания, очнулся всего в каких-то ста метрах от Агуэро. Более того, над кварталом виднелась крыша дома Фернандеса. Эрен замер, понимая, что не может пересечь невидимую грань. Не сейчас. А лучше — вообще никогда. И ссутулившись, резко развернулся и пошел по направлению к Калле Вильянуэво. Он был не готов встретиться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу.

 

В здании консульства, занимавшего пышный особняк во французском стиле, несмотря на ранний час, было достаточно людно. Сонные курьеры ожидали в коридоре, редкие клерки деловито и собранно сновали из кабинета в кабинет, с молодым вице-консулом здоровались приветливо, охотно улыбались. Новое начальство, хоть и требовательное, нравилось всем, умело сглаживая открытой белозубой улыбкой острые углы и спорные моменты.

Миновав пустую пока приемную — для секретаря было слишком рано, для посетителей — тем более, Эрен прошел в кабинет, первым делом раскрыл окно, потому как воздуха ему по-прежнему не хватало даже после прогулки по городу, и сел за стол с аккуратными стопками папок. Обязанности вице-консула были мало обременительны для человека его способностей, но весьма разнообразны: от выдачи новых паспортов и решения имущественных споров до юридической помощи попавшим в затруднительное положение соотечественникам. И хоть господин Лехнер, генеральный консул, неоднократно повторял, что не стоит со столь первобытной резвостью кидаться на дела, ибо никуда они не денутся, Эрен со свойственной ему целеустремленностью и желанием все довести до конца не мог последовать совету старшего коллеги. К тому же работа по-прежнему давала возможность забыться, что здесь, в непосредственной близости от прошлого, приобрело совсем иное значение.

— Разрешите?

Эрен вскинул голову, поспешно выплевывая измусоленный карандаш и откладывая таможенные сводки. В приоткрытую дверь заглянула седовласая голова генерального консула. Следом в кабинет просочился и весь Уго Лехнер целиком. Увидев, как моментально подорвался Эрен, он замахал на него руками.

— Сидите, сидите, голубчик, я так, по-свойски, — произнес он низким, гулким голосом, от которого, казалось, вибрировали пышные с проседью усы. — Что-то вы рано сегодня.

Лехнеру было под шестьдесят, он был коренастым мужчиной с румяной физиономией типичного рантье средней руки, что сам варит пиво и коптит окорока у себя на заднем дворе. На эти же мысли наводило и небольшое аккуратное брюшко, безжалостно упрятанное в темно-серую тройку, единственными украшениями которой были золотая массивная цепь от брегета и шелковый шнурок лежащего в жилетном кармане пенсне. Удобно устроившись на мягком стуле напротив Эрена, Лехнер, благодушно жмурясь, принялся рассматривать своего помощника и заместителя.

Йегер ему скорее нравился — исполнительный, по-хорошему упрямый, инициативный, не боится ответственности опять-таки. Порученные дела выполнял с завидной усидчивостью, хотя работа-то у них была, скажем прямо, не очень увлекательная для молодого человека со способностями Йегера. Однако он не жаловался и не старался увильнуть, службой своей был вполне доволен. Правда, Лехнеру нет-нет да и приходила в голову мысль, что забыл здесь, в прямом смысле на конце света, такой человек, как Йегер. Но справедливости ради была в нем авантюрная жилка, заставляющая людей бросать насиженные места и срываться буквально в никуда. От чего бежал молодой вице-консул и куда старик Уго еще не понял, уж больно коротким пока было их знакомство. На ум приходило самое простое и, скорее всего, верное — несчастная любовь. В пользу этой теории говорило то, что при завидной внешности, более чем нескромном капитале, блестящем образовании и уже не юном возрасте Йегер был все еще холост и, насколько знал Лехнер, семейное положение его не должно было поменяться в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Кроме того, Йегер был из состоятельной благородной семьи, и маменька с папенькой, поди, давно бы женили зеленоглазого наследника со всей возможной выгодой, будь такая возможность. Плюс к этому наследник сбежал на край света. Но самое главное — уж больно замороженным он был. И это было скорее ощущение самого Лехнера, нежели реальное наблюдение. Вроде и общителен был вице-консул, и приветлив, и на лице неизменно цвела белозубая улыбка, но смотрел он при этом холодно и отчужденно, словно внутрь себя заглядывал или в прошлое, словно что-то держало его, не отпускало. И ощущение это только усиливалось, стоило застать его в одиночестве, вот как сейчас.

— Не спится вам совсем, — вздохнул Лехнер. — Плохо. Молодой организм должен спать, голубчик. Это в старости вам жалко будет время тратить, а сейчас… — он махнул рукой, стараясь выразить глубину своей житейской мысли. — Бессонница?

— Не привык еще, — туманно ответил Эрен, не до конца стряхнувший ночное безумие, и отвел глаза, не особо стремясь распространяться.

— Ну да, ну да, — охотно согласился Лехнер. — Оно, конечно, время сильно отличается, да и климат… Хотя, я так понимаю, вам не привыкать к здешним погодам.

Эрен кивнул — скрывать не имело смысла, все было прописано в его личном деле, которое Лехнер наверняка вызубрил вдоль и поперек. Да и был генеральный консул человеком старой закалки, деликатным, никогда настырно не выспрашивал, предпочитая слушать когда говорили сами.

— Сколько вы здесь прожили, голубчик?

— Два года, — ответил Эрен.

— С родителями надо думать?

— Нет, — тонко улыбнулся Эрен. — Приключение юности. С другом детства сбежали.

Лехнер залихватски крякнул в густые усы, с одобрением глядя на Йегера.

— Много повидали?

— Да, собственно, дальше Аргентины и не двинулись, — с улыбкой развел руками Эрен.

— Что так?

— Здесь понравилось, — просто ответил Эрен. — Здорово было, необычно. Красиво. И так непохоже.

— Знал я, есть в вас авантюрная жилка! — глаза Лехнера азартно блеснули. — Пусть и не скажешь с первого взгляда, вполне себе почтенный господин!

Эрен невольно рассмеялся.

— Немногие бы обрадовались сотруднику-авантюристу, — произнёс он, белозубо улыбаясь.

— Ну так то их дело, право же, — замахал на него руками Лехнер, улыбаясь в ответ. — Я предпочту человека, способного на все, чем ни на что. У нас, голубчик, работа, может, и столь захватывающая, как у дипмиссии, но, поверьте мне, такие дела иной раз творятся, что ой-ой, чистый детектив.

Эрен недоверчиво приподнял брови, не представляя, что могло быть такого захватывающего в работе консульства.

— Вы имеете в виду криминал?

— Да и его тоже, — отмахнулся Лехнер, всем своим видом давая понять, что сейчас не желает углубляться в тему, но при случае непременно к ней вернется. — Сейчас, голубчик, гораздо спокойнее стало, в смысле криминала. Ведь еще десять лет назад город и окрестности контролировал один человек, страшный человек, доложу я вам. Сам губернатор и мэр были у него на коротких поводках, так-то, — Лехнер, крякнув, положил ногу на ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Вот тогда было работать тут, как по тонкому льду ходить, право же.

А у Эрена пальцы разом заледенели, потому как понял сразу о ком речь пошла, но как остановить или повернуть разговор в другое русло он не представлял. И скоро прозвучало имя, которое он надеялся никогда больше не услышать в своей жизни.

— Да-а, много дел всяких творилось… — задумчиво продолжал Лехнер, уйдя в воспоминания и не замечая, как скуластое лицо помощника мертвеет с каждой секундой. — Эрвин Смит его звали, американец… Пренеприятнейшая нация, доложу я вам, без роду-племени, гонор один да деньги немереные.

— Вы сказали — звали? — выдавил из себя Эрен вмиг севшим голосом.

— Так убили его, — охотно кивнул головой Лехнер. — Конкуренты, что давно на его кусок пирога зарились. Жирный кусок-то одному, а он делиться не хотел, жадный до всего был, говорят, неуязвимым себя мнил, бессмертным почти считал. Да только не помогло, и его, и его шайку — всех вырезали, как бешеных собак. Из мелкой рыбешки, может, кто и ушел, а главаря с прихвостнями завалили…

Лехнер продолжал говорить, но Эрен уже не слушал. На сердце поднялась черная убийственная радость, такая, что самому жутко стало. Понимал, что не вернет это ни Леви, ни непрожитой жизни, но то, что Смит получил по заслугам однозначно согрело душу. Разорвать, уничтожить, удавить — вот что оглушающим набатом гудело в висках, когда десять лет назад Эрен сошел с корабля на родную землю Германии. И плевать было, что невозможно. Это единственное, что помогало выжить с чудовищной болью утраты. Эрен не расставался с мыслью о мести ни на минуту, доводя себя до исступления. И не броситься в порт на ближайший корабль до Южной Америки раз за разом помогали слова Армина, сказанные тогда на корабле — Леви его закрыл собой, чтобы он жил. Только это останавливало. Погибни Эрен — и страшная жертва теряла смысл. Повзрослевший же Эрен, десять лет живший воспоминаниями, понимал, что никакая месть и смерть не вернут ему утраченного.

— …с ним проще, — вынырнул из звенящей пустоты, сковавшей Йегера, голос генерального консула. — Заклай мужчина в возрасте, не столь горяч, как Смит, понимает, что к чему и очертя голову не кидается.

— Он такой же преступник, как и Смит, — машинально заметил Эрен

— Такой же, да не такой, — крякнул в усы Лехнер. — Дельца он больше напоминает, нежели бандита. Все у него учтено, все по полочкам разложено, обо всем договориться можно. Городу под ним лучше, помяните мое слово, — увидев, как Эрена передернуло, благодушно усмехнулся. — Приятно видеть, голубчик, что живы в вас еще идеалы юности, когда есть белое и черное, без оттенков и нюансов. Вот я уже пожил, пообтесала меня жизнь, научила всякому… Аргентина страна безграничных возможностей, ленивого народа и бездарных продажных политиков, поэтому на ней всяк будет ездить, кому не лень. А люди, подобные Заклаю, хоть какой-то порядок создают из хаоса, — закончил он и, прищурившись, уставился на своего молодого помощника. — Не согласны?

— Не согласен, но это личное убеждение, — прямо ответил Эрен, упрямо наклонив голову. — К моей же работе это не имеет никакого отношения, поэтому я просто приму за должное существование таких людей.

— И то верно, голубчик, — кивнул Лехнер, полез в карман, выудил золотой брегет и, щелкнув крышкой, торопливо и неожиданно споро поднялся с мягкого удобного стула. — Время-то, время, — запричитал он, качая головой, — совсем я вас заболтал!.. И да, не нагружайте себя сейчас работой чрезмерно, побольше отдыхайте пока не обвыкнетесь. В театр сходите, развейтесь! А еще лучше, — генеральный консул понизил голос до драматического шепота, — посетите салон мадам Жюстин что на проспекте Сервиньо в Палермо, очень рекомендую. Мадам женщина с понятием, все устроит в лучшем виде, так и скажите — от господина Лехнера. И не тушуйтесь, голубчик, — благостно усмехнулся генеральный консул, — в Буэнос-Айресе на все шалости смотрят сквозь пальцы, — и с этими словами Лехнер исчез за дверью так же внезапно, как и появился.

Эрен, потеряв дар речи, невидящими глазами смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, оставшись один на один со своими мыслями. Сундук, в который он запер все свои воспоминания, стоял сейчас настежь раскрытым, и одинокий ветер, завывая, разбрасывал уложенное.

Все десять лет он был почти один. Партия, старательно устроенная родителями, была безжалостно отвергнута, как и все последующие. Студенческие годы, все еще наполненные горечью утраты и зияющими ранами, изредка разбавлялись случайными связями. Все же попытки партнеров продолжить отношения натыкались на полное безразличие. Эрен замыкался в себе и в учебе, и вытащить его не представлялось возможным.

На старших же курсах появился Ян. Эрен случайно увидел его в одном из публичных домов, куда его таскали за собой однокашники в попытке растормошить и оторвать от книг. Он не был копией утраченной любви, но типаж был тот же — невысокий, тонкий, изящный, черноволосый. Той ночью, утыкая его лицом в подушки и жестко вдалбливаясь в покорное тело, Эрен впервые за много лет по-настоящему дал выход своей страсти. Оказалось, если представлять на его месте Леви, то боль становилась меньше, а удовольствие насыщенней. Да, самообман, Эрен признавал это, но загонял подальше на периферию сознания. Только крепче сжимал шею Яна, удерживая, не давая повернуться и своей непохожестью разрушить отравляющую иллюзию.

Отношения, если так можно было назвать связь с мужчиной-проституткой, не продержались дольше года, потому как в жизни Эрена появился Рихард, на этот раз вполне себе благопристойный юноша из хорошей семьи. Не такой смазливый, как Ян, но типаж опять был тем же, повторяя и чем-то отдаленно напоминая Леви. С ним все рассыпалось еще быстрее, чем с Яном. Рихард требовал от любовника не только умопомрачительного секса, но и эмоционально отдачи, а вот на нее Эрен был неспособен. Молодое, в самом расцвете сил тело брало свое, но душа по-прежнему оставалась обугленным судорожно сжавшимся комком, не желающим никого, кроме Леви. А его у смерти было не забрать.

Следующим был Лукас. Связь с ним была самой тягостной, потому что только он по-настоящему любил Эрена и понимал, что является всего лишь заменой. И Эрен разрывался, стараясь быть с ним как можно мягче, одновременно понимая, что нельзя удерживать, не давая ничего взамен, кроме скупых полумертвых чувств. Они продержались почти два года, и разрыв с ним стал точкой. После Лукаса не было никого. У Эрена просто не осталось никакого желания поддерживать хромые отношения с кем бы то ни было. Он не видел в этом смысла, устав искать знакомые черты, потому как все равно ни один из них не был Леви. И Эрен странным образом успокоился, изредка посещая заведение месье Ролле, прекрасно знакомого со вкусом своего богатого постоянного клиента.

Слова Лехнера, брошенные вроде бы и вскользь, нет-нет да и всплывали в голове Йегера весь день. Возможно, и он сильно надеялся на это, сказывался недосып, взбаламученные нервы и долгое воздержание, не собирался он начинать новую жизнь на новом месте с посещения борделя. Да и потом, добрейший господин Лехнер даже и не подозревал о пикантных вкусах своего молодого коллеги, так что салон с красотками явно не был нужным вариантом. Впрочем, сидеть на сухом пайке тоже не грело.

Вконец измучившись от совершенно ненужных, но таких прилипчивых мыслей, Эрен под благовидным предлогом ускользнул со службы раньше времени.

 

Ночь плотно укрывала город Добрых Ветров, щедро рассыпав по глубокому черному небу осколки перевернутых созвездий. В тягучем воздухе чувствовалось соленое дыхание океана, оседавшее горечью на губах, и топкие ароматы ночных цветов. Город дышал накопленным за день зноем, пусть и совсем еще весенним, а южная ночь по-прежнему была беспечна несмотря на прошедшие годы, так же увлекала, манила за собой, обещая таинственное и неизведанное.

Реколета ничуть не изменилась, так же встречая праздных прохожих роскошными особняками, дорогими ресторанами, театрами, игорными заведениями и кабаре. Непривычно, и в то же время так обыденно было идти вновь по этим улицам и сознавать, что все стало иным, странным образом оставшись прежним. Понятное дело, что и город разросся, стал более шумным, людным, утратил свою бонтонность, и Эрен повзрослел, растеряв по пути иллюзии и надежды, а трагедия первой настоящей любви навсегда стерла былую живость и восторженность. Но даже сейчас, сквозь прихваченные инеем ощущения, медленно, но верно просачивалась ленная красота приморского города, некогда столь любимого. В него постепенно проникал Буэнос-Айрес, со своими специфическими запахами разогретой пыли, моря и специй, со своими звуками — низкими криками кораблей, льющейся отовсюду музыкой и разговором на множестве языков, со своими тайнами, скрытыми в узких переулках и рваных тенях платанов на бульварах.

Странно, но придя домой и освежившись, полистав газеты и даже попробовав читать, Эрен понял, что ни на чем не может сосредоточиться. Город словно звал, манил к себе, завлекая в свои радушные кокетливые объятья, и, не усидев дома, Эрен решил последовать совету Лехнера. Не в смысле салона мадам Жюстин, а просто решил выйти, развеяться, возобновить давнишнее знакомство с Буэнос-Айресом.

И вот сейчас, после легкого ужина в ресторане и бокала вина, Эрен неспешно прогуливался по главным улицам и проспектам Реколеты, сворачивал в тенистые аллеи, жадно вдыхал ни на что не похожий здешний воздух и был почти спокоен. Чего он боялся? Встретиться со своими призраками? Прошло уже десять лет, и все признаки сгинули, растворились. Единственное, что он чувствовал, попадая на знакомые перекрестки, было нечто сродни грусти.

Осторожно, чтобы не оступиться и не попасть куда не надо, Эрен пробирался по бурелому памяти, ускользающей улыбкой приветствуя ночной город. Ощущение неловкости отпустило, оставив после себя странное послевкусие. И он решился на большее.

Перекресток Агуэро и Фрэнч не изменился, как и маленькая французская пекарня на углу, куда так любил ходить Леви, тоннами поглощая там пирожные и изредка таская туда по утрам упиравшегося сонного Йегера. Пекарня, однако, стала больше, пара столиков внутри разрослась в отдельное уютное помещение, в углу которого колдовал улыбчивый бариста. Глядя сквозь витринные стекла внутрь кафе со снующими официантами и приличной публикой, Эрен подумал, что судьба издевается над ним. Если бы он только мог знать, что те две недели, данные ему для любви, будут последними и единственными, он бы перестал спать, есть и тратить время на ерунду, жадно проживая подаренные часы и дни счастья.

И еще было сожаление. Сожаление о том, что почти никогда они с Леви не говорили. Изредка выбираясь куда-нибудь или оставаясь дома, они молчали по большей части. Не потому, что Леви было неинтересно слушать про Эрена и его дела. И не потому, что Эрену нечем было поделиться. Они часто молчали потому, что словно чувствовали, что времени им отпущено всего ничего, и стремились надышаться друг другом, насытиться, не тратя драгоценные мгновения на пустые разговоры. Да они и не нужны им были. Они говорили без слов и понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, переплетая пальцы и читая по дрожащим ресницам. И все же было жаль.

Не удержавшись, он толкнул стеклянную дверь с приветственно звякнувшим колокольчиком и оказался в царстве ароматов сдобы, ванили, корицы и кофе. Эрен был равнодушен ко всему вышеперечисленному, сладкое не любил никогда, а кофе, не без стараний Леви, навсегда был вытеснен чаем. Но сейчас, пройдя за приветливым официантом, заказал какой-то невероятный десерт из воздушного безе, взбитых сливок, орехов и ягод и чашку кофе в придачу. А потом просидел около часа, попивая кофе и лениво ковыряясь крошечной вилкой в стеклянной чаше.

Всякое вспоминалось, и плохое, и хорошее, но хорошего все-таки было больше. Эрен с удивлением это обнаружил, а обнаружив, улыбнулся, чувствуя, что, наверное, готов отпустить прошлое. По крайней мере, готов попытаться это сделать. И впервые на сердце было почти спокойно, умиротворенно. Ему, оказывается, действительно не хватало Буэнос-Айреса, его дыхания, его объятий, почти так же сильно, как не хватало дыхания Леви и его рук.

Расплатившись, он вышел обратно в ночь, едва удержав чуть не расквасившую ему лицо дверь кофейни, рывком распахнутую выходившим перед ним посетителем. Эрен, погруженный в размышления, не рассмотрел лица мужчины, да собственно и не стремился. Разрушать очарование вечера не хотелось выяснением отношений, поэтому он только обернулся вслед невеже, поковылявшему в противоположную от него самого сторону. Мелкий щуплый мужичонка, хромой на обе ноги, медленно удалялся с бумажным пакетом из пекарни, пока не исчез за поворотом. Он был похож на Леви и ростом, и сложением, и блестящей смолью волос, если бы не сильная хромота и сутулая спина. И если бы Леви не был мертв.

Вздохнув, Эрен отвернулся и продолжил свой путь, думая уже не о городе и атмосфере, а вполне о конкретном человеке, на мысли о котором натолкнул хромающий посетитель кафе. В итоге очнулся он на проспекте Сервиньо, с черной иронией хмыкнул себе под нос и не спеша поднялся по ступеням заведения мадам Жюстин.

Лехнер не обманул, сказав, что заведение со вкусом. Никаких полуголых девиц Эрен, зайдя, не заметил и облегченно перевел дыхание. В прихожей его встретил молчаливый швейцар, лишь наклоном головы пригласивший следовать за собой. Пока они пересекали коридор и анфиладу комнат, Эрен подмечал, что все это скорее похоже на карточный или читальный клуб. Уважаемые господа сидели в покойных креслах и читали, потягивая виски или коньяк, иные коротали время за карточным столом. Оживление царило только в музыкальной гостиной, и то скорее напоминало светский раут. Поэтому когда швейцар распахнул перед ним тяжелую двустворчатую дверь, пропуская Эрена в кабинет хозяйки, Йегер даже не удивился, увидев моложавую красивую брюнетку в темном платье со скромным декольте и в поблескивающей золотом оправе очков.

— Очень рада близкому другу господина Лехнера, — произнесла она без тени слащавости и посмотрела на Эрена со спокойной благожелательностью. — Надеюсь, что смогу быть вам полезной, месье Йегер, — фамилия Эрена, произнесенная с французским акцентом и ударением на последний слог звучала забавно. — Итак?

Эрен неожиданно смутился. Бывать в публичных домах ему приходилось, и не раз, но в таком он был впервые. И как озвучить свои пожелания даме, напоминавшей скорее добропорядочную жену и мать, он не имел понятия. Однако, мадам не смутилась. Тонко улыбнувшись, она произнесла:

— Давайте я вам помогу. Вы ищете чего-то постоянного?

Эрен с облегчением кивнул.

— И навряд ли хотите, чтобы ваше общение ограничивалось спальней?

— Да, — подумав, согласился Эрен.

— И вы готовы платить за эксклюзив, — это был не вопрос, но Йегер снова кивнул.

— Если меня все устроит, — сказал он.

— Я вас услышала, — кивнула мадам Жюстин. — Возраст?

— Вменяемый.

Женщина с пониманием улыбнулась.

— Внешность?

— Невысокий рост, тонкие черты лица, темные волосы, бледная кожа, — без запинки выдал Эрен, сам от себя не ожидая. — И это должен быть мужчина.

— Ну разумеется, мужчина.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на красивом лице женщины, разве что зрачки чуть заметно расширились.

— Желаете остаться сегодня? — спросила она.

— Так скоро? — нервно усмехнулся Эрен.

— Если подождете полчаса, — мадам Жюстин легко поднялась на ноги. Эрен встал следом. — Все формальности уладим после. Ни о чем не волнуйтесь, просто… отдыхайте, — она вновь улыбнулась. — А сейчас — ступайте, вас проводят. В апартаментах найдете все, чтобы скрасить ожидание. И не только. Если же чего не найдете — просто снимите трубку и сообщите. Приятного вечера, месье Йегер.

И немного ошарашенный Эрен покинул уютный кабинет. Пока поднимался за сопровождающим на четвертый этаж, невольно думал, что с таким необычным заведением и неординарной хозяйкой сталкивается впервые. Эрен не любил публичные дома, но деваться было некуда. Отношения он выстроить был не в состоянии, а природа требовала своего. И никогда еще он не чувствовал себя так спокойно и комфортно. Что ж, пока все даже с лихвой перекрывало ожидания, и Эрен очень надеялся что так будет и дальше.

Апартаменты были богато и со вкусом обставлены и состояли из небольшой гостиной, просторной спальни и ванной комнаты, отделанной с особенным шиком. Не было ни кричащих расцветок, ни пошлых плюшевых диванов, ни красных драпировок и других признаков дурновкусия. Пожалуй, интерьер мог поспорить с убранством квартиры самого Йегера и отличался сдержанностью и лаконичностью.

Как только закрылась дверь, Эрен скинул тесный пиджак, плеснул в широкий бокал весьма недурной коньяк и, приглушив свет и усевшись на диван, с наслаждением вытянулся и прикрыл глаза. Очевидно, он задремал, потому что не слышал ненавязчивого стука, и вздрогнул, когда тихо хлопнула входная дверь. На порог комнаты едва слышно ступила невысокая фигурка. Эрен прищурился, вглядываясь в полумрак гостиной и рассматривая своего ночного посетителя.

Он был совершенно таким, как хотелось — маленький, тонкий, изящный. Мелкие черты лица не были красивыми в общепринятом смысле, но было в нем что-то, что цепляло. Как в Леви. И он был похож на него. Конечно, моложе, и не такой хмурый, и не смотрел волком, но типаж был тот же.

Не говоря ни слова, он замер в дверях, тоже рассматривая Эрена, и в глазах блеснул неподдельный интерес. Потом, наконец-то отлепившись от косяка, плавно шагнул в комнату, к дивану, по пути неторопливо сдергивая пиджак и галстук. Подойдя вплотную, он забрал бокал с недопитым коньяком и поставил на низкий столик, а потом, все так же безмолвно, оседлал бедра мужчины.

— Я достаточно похож? — наконец, прошептал полночный гость, совсем мальчишка, чуть старше двадцати.

Эрен удивленно уставился на него.

— Когда я вижу здесь красивого и одинокого мужчину, — продолжал тот, — сомнений нет. Ты ведь кого-то ищешь во мне.

Эрен кивнул. Он действительно искал. И то, что он видел, ему нравилось. Думать о правильности больше не хотелось, впрочем, как и о последствиях. Как и тянуть дальше. Поэтому, небрежно огладив острый подбородок, Эрен без рассуждений впился в его губы. Сильные тонкие руки тут же с готовностью обхватили за шею, а тело, умопомрачительно изогнувшись, прильнуло так, что долгое воздержание, настырно нашептывающее уже пару-тройку дней, завопило в голос, требуя удовлетворения. Немедленно.

А нетерпеливые пальцы спускались по его груди на плоский живот и ниже. Ловко расправились с пуговицами на брюках, и, мазнув напоследок губами по губам, он сполз на пол, устраиваясь между широко расставленных ног Эрена.

Сосал умело, сначала примеряясь, словно пробуя на вкус, а потом брал глубоко и легко, целиком выпускал изо рта, облизывался и сглатывал, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрел так, что у Эрена пылали щеки. И тогда он проводил по мокрым губам, иногда проталкивая в умелый рот парочку пальцев, со странным удовольствием чувствуя скользящий между ними юркий язык.

Руки уже давно запутались в темных волосах, задавая невозможный темп, и было плевать на хриплые стоны и цепляющиеся за бедра пальцы. Эрен с трудом держался, продлевая мучительное удовольствие, царапающее изнутри острыми когтями, только ради раскрасневшегося лица. Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать, его так Леви приучил, да и не смотреть, как тот брал в рот, было невозможно. А мальчишка был как две капли воды… Запутавшись в воспоминаниях и потерявшись в реальности, сдался под напором мокрых губ. Вцепившись в темные пряди, натянул до упора и разрядился в судорожно сжимавшееся горло.

— Лев-ви-и… — хрипло, на выдохе, запнувшись. И яркой вспышкой осознание, следом за пульсирующим удовольствием.

Мальчишка поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая губы. Эрен выругался про себя и, тяжело откинувшись на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Не переживай, — тихо проговорил тот, цепляясь за колени и заползая вверх, усаживаясь поудобнее и прижимаясь. — Слышишь?

Его губы были очень близко, и Эрен чувствовал свой запах на них.

— Как тебя зовут?

Мальчишка покачал головой.

— Сегодня это неважно.


	10. Chapter 10

— Голубчик, не в службу, а в дружбу, не замените меня на одном мероприятии?

Эрен удивленно уставился на Лехнера. Два месяца уже прошло, как Йегер значился вице-консулом, а тот никогда еще не обращался с подобными просьбами. То, что дела не спеша исполнял, ни для кого секретом не было, да и Эрен понимал причины этой неторопливости. Спешить здесь и впрямь было совершенно некуда. Это начинаешь понимать, только пожив какое-то время в Буэнос-Айресе и попав под его ленивое очарование. О да, испанцы поменяли родину, но не изменили себе, оставшись медлительными, праздными и добродушными. Однако дела делами, а вот представительствовать Лехнер никогда еще не упускал случая.

— Да ничего чрезвычайного, — замахал руками Лехнер, заметив на лице заместителя откровенное недоумение. — Жара, голубчик, несусветная и влажность, влажность!.. А действо-то все на улице, прямо под палящим солнышком! Вы молодой, крепкий, загар же у вас вот опять-таки отменный, стало быть, солнечными ваннами не брезгуете. Сходите за меня, сделайте милость, а я вас на остаток дня с легким сердцем отпущу. Договорились?

Темнил, конечно, Уго Лехнер, к гадалке не ходи. И о причине Эрен догадывался. Причиной была местная красотка и была она ровесницей Эрена, может, даже чуть младше. У нее были длинные черные локоны и огромные влажные глаза. Обитала она в уютной квартирке в Палермо, куда герр Лехнер перебирался на время отсутствия супруги, ездившей раз в три месяца в Старый Свет навестить детей и внуков. И сейчас был как раз такой случай, генеральный консул последний месяц ходил благостен и рассеян, а госпожа Лехнер возвращалась со дня на день. Поэтому, естественно, господину вице-консулу хотелось урвать у судьбы как можно больше в оставшиеся деньки.

Однако Эрен с готовностью кивнул.

— Конечно, господин Лехнер, я схожу, и отпускать меня потом на весь день необязательно.

— Нет-нет, не спорьте, — мигом воспротивился Лехнер, явно с облегчением переводя дух. — К полудню извольте по этому адресу быть, — он положил перед Йегером официальное приглашение, — это всего лишь открытие дома призрения для сироток малолетних, под нашим патронажем, разумеется. Благое дело, да и почти минутное, надо сказать… Зато после можете располагать собой совершенно свободно. И не отнекивайтесь. У вас вот приятель молодой в гостях, а вы все на службе да на службе, вместо того чтобы дорогого друга развлекать. Так что, не стесняйтесь, голубчик, смело не возвращайтесь сюда сегодня, — с этими словами Лехнер выскользнул из кабинета и мягко прикрыл дверь.

Эрен же откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво уставился на то место, где еще пару секунд назад сидело словоохотливое начальство. Мягко стелил Лехнер, да спать было жестко. Более чем прозрачно намекнул на обстоятельства своего помощника и заместителя. И Эрену невольно пришли на память слова того же Лехнера — в Буэнос-Айресе на все шалости смотрят сквозь пальцы. И он смотрел, только сейчас дал понять, что в курсе всего. Очевидно, так, на всякий случай.

Усмехнувшись, Эрен взял в руки приглашение, отпечатанное на лощеной бумаге, пробежал взглядом, выясняя, чего ожидать, и вдруг запнулся об адрес. Не веря своим глазам, он перечел несколько раз, побледнел и свел брови к переносице.

 

Здание приюта разительно отличалось от остальных домов вокруг, щеголяя свежеоштукатуренными стенами бледно-желтого цвета и высокой оградой, увитой плющом. Эрен в который раз сверил адрес и недоверчиво хмыкнул, скользя взглядом по настежь открытым окнам с колышущимися тончайшими льняными занавесками. Невероятно, но факт — бывшее заведение мадам Зоэ изменилось до неузнаваемости. Хоть Эрен и проработал тут на побегушках всего ничего, однако, запомнил этот дом совершенно другим. Впрочем, столько лет прошло, что пора уже перестать удивляться разнице между действительностью и воспоминаниями.

Толкнув резную чугунную калитку, Эрен легко взбежал по ступеням и позвонил. Где-то под ребрами с каждой секундой скапливалось непонятное волнение. Чего он ждал — сам понять не мог, ведь от прежнего дома остались только стены. Однако, отделаться от странного ощущения не получалось, и наконец-то распахнувшаяся дверь была как нельзя более кстати.

— Вице-консул Германии при дипломатической миссии в Буэнос-Айресе, Эрен Йегер, — представился он видному швейцару, который, почтительно кивнув, пригласил высокого гостя следовать за собой.

Внутри особняка, конечно же, все было иначе. Исчезли в небытие жутчайшие пушистые ковры и безвкусные плюшевые шторы, со стен пропали зеркала и фривольные картины. Все светильники потеряли свои розово-красные абажуры с хрустальными подвесками. Одним словом, оставалось догадываться, куда подевалась прежняя кричащая обстановка, на смену которой пришли спокойные тона, большие комнатные растения и строгая удобная мебель.

Занятый глазением по сторонам, Эрен не заметил, как они со швейцаром подошли к распахнутым дверям в большую гостиную, из которой доносился приглушенный гул голосов, тихий вежливый смех и иногда мелодичный звон бокалов.

— Вице-консул Германии, — застыв в дверях, вдруг громогласно отрапортовал швейцар, — при дипломатической миссии в Буэнос-Айресе, господин Эрен Йегер!

В наступившей тишине отчетливо был слышен скрип паркета и шуршание одежды, когда гости, один за другим поворачивались к дверям, с любопытством рассматривая видного красавца-дипломата. Потом же, разрывая повисшее молчание…

— Да быть того не может!

А следом словно смерч налетел, закружил, обдавая смехом, запахом духов и сигарет, блестя стеклами неизменных очков в золотой оправе.

— Эрен, ты! Господи, глазам своим не верю!.. Консул! Господи! — смеющаяся Ханджи сжимала его в поистине медвежьих объятьях, периодически отрывая от себя, пытливо и радостно заглядывая в ошарашенное лицо мужчины и снова кидаясь его тормошить и обнимать.

Эрен, отошедший от первого шока от неожиданной встречи, сам уже улыбался во весь рот, ведь противостоять напору Ханджи было по-прежнему нереально.

— Так это тебя мы ждали? А где Лехнер? Да ну его к черту! — тараторила Ханджи, вертясь и почти подпрыгивая на месте. — Господа! — оставив наконец Йегера в покое, она обратилась к немногочисленным собравшимся. — Прошу меня извинить за это немного неуместное проявление чувств и позвольте вам представить не только уважаемого вице-консула, но и моего старинного друга! — она чуть подтолкнула Эрена вперед.

Уже поборовший невольное смущение Йегер кивнул, обводя присутствующих взглядом. Их было всего человек десять-двенадцать. Некоторые оказались знакомы Эрену по приемам в посольстве, других встречал в театрах и на светских раутах, трое были незнакомы вовсе, но деятельная Ханджи, не затыкаясь ни на минуту, тут же протащила его по всем приглашенным, представляя лично и рекомендуя.

Дальше началась официальная часть, к счастью, достаточно короткая, во время которой Эрен с удивлением выяснил, что Ханджи и есть хозяйка и основатель приюта. Правда, называли ее все госпожа Захариус, и Эрен пытался вспомнить, откуда ему знакомо это имя. Она же на его вопросительные взгляды делала страшные глаза и скалилась своей фирменной улыбкой людоеда. Когда с формальностями было покончено и аккуратные чистенькие упитанные воспитанники приюта разбрелись с гостями по огромной территории сада, они наконец-то остались относительно вдвоем.

— Я до сих пор в себя не могу прийти, — переводя дух, призналась она, усаживаясь в одно из плетеных кресел на открытой веранде особняка. — Это просто невероятно! — она сильно сжала пальцы Эрена, заставляя его занять кресло рядом. — Ну рассказывай! Что ты, как ты?

Эрен невольно улыбнулся.

— Да что рассказывать-то, — он снова смутился. — Окончил университет, работал при министерстве. Теперь назначен сюда.

— И давно?

— Два месяца вот было.

Брови Ханджи удивленно изогнулись. Она невидящими глазами посмотрела поверх перил террасы в сад, медленно кивая головой. Она почти совсем не изменилась — та же эмоциональность, открытость, непосредственность. Глаза горели точно так же и подвижное некрасивое лицо дышало жизнью, ничуть не постарев. В волосах тоже не было ни единой серебряной нити. Эрен почти с облегчением вздохнул — видеть почти прежнюю Ханджи было отрадно.

— Ты изменился, — произнесла она, с любопытством рассматривая его. — Возмужал… И, Йегер, от твоей неприличной красоты сводит зубы!

Эрен мгновенно покраснел, подавился шампанским и закашлялся.

— Но смущаешься по-прежнему, это хорошо, — заливисто и громко рассмеялась Ханджи, дубася его кулаком между лопаток. — Боже, как давно это все было… — произнесла она, успокоившись, и безо всякого перехода, видимо, просто озвучивая все мысли, стучащиеся в ее голову. — Я часто вспоминаю тот вечер на пристани и как вам удалось уйти… Кстати, как твой друг, Армин, кажется? Тоже ударился в политику, как и ты?

— Армин умница, не полез в это дерьмо, — с улыбкой произнес Эрен. — Он у нас занят наукой, исследованиями, работает и преподает в университете. Женат, двух пацанов с женой растят.

— В Германии?

— Нет, в штатах.

— Не видитесь совсем?

— Изредка, когда позволяют его и мой графики.

Ханджи покивала головой, явно пребывая мыслями в прошлом.

— Ну, а сам-то ты как? — спросила она, невольно понизив голос. — Женат?

Эрен едва заметно отрицательно качнул головой.

— И не был?

Еще один отрицательный жест.

— Ну есть хоть кто? — не отставала Ханджи.

— Никого, о ком стоило бы говорить, — Эрен неопределенно пожал плечами. — После него все… стыло, — добавил он подумав.

Никому и никогда, кроме Армина, он не доверял своих чувств и мыслей. Особенно, о Леви. И о той пустоте, что год за годом выгрызала куски его души, заменяя их безысходностью. Но это была Ханджи, ей можно, ей почему-то Эрен доверял.

— Вы созданы друг для друга, — внезапно произнесла она и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Эрена отмахнулась. — Знаю, звучит ужасно, но так и есть. Я поняла это, когда услышала в телефонной трубке голос, повторявший «Спаси его».

Эрен прикрыл глаза, проглатывая жуткий колючий ком в горле. Солнечный яркий полдень словно замазало серой краской, на висках выступил ледяной пот, а тугой воротник сорочки, как тисками, сдавил горло.

— А потом я примчалась в Ла Рейну и увидела тебя, помнишь? Ты принес мне шампанское, а я смотрела на тебя и думала, что ты для него важнее всего… И я очень была удивлена, когда ты не вернулся потом в Байрес. Пусть не сразу, пусть спустя пару лет, но все же… Но не через десять, Эрен!

— А к чему мне было возвращаться? — он устремил на нее немигающий взгляд удивительно зеленых, но давно потухших глаз. — Вернуться сюда — значило бы сделать бессмысленной его смерть, ведь он спас меня… Как бы то ни было, ничего уже не изменить, — закончил он жестко.

Ханджи смотрела на него широко распахнув глаза, словно ее застало какое-то озарение. Было что-то неестественное во взгляде, в проступающем пятнами румянце и в беззвучно шевелящихся губах. На лице явно читалось безграничное удивление, и замешательство, и еще черт знает что, что было у этой женщины на уме, Эрену было не привыкать. Поэтому он просто отпил шампанского, глядя на рваные тени деревьев на лужайке и ожидая, когда Ханджи придет в себя и выдаст очередную порцию умозаключений.

— Господи, ну конечно, — вдруг пробормотала она и внезапно испуганно зажала себе рот ладонью, смотря мимо Йегера.

Эрен только искоса глянул на нее, даже отдаленно не представляя, что творится в ее голове. Но расслабился он зря, потому как Ханджи вдруг вскочила на ноги, порывисто прижала его к груди, едва не задушив в объятьях. Растерявшись, Йегер оказался носом почти в декольте у старой знакомой без шансов выбраться. Она же продолжала что-то бормотать, начинала и не заканчивала фразы, потом принималась тискать Эрена, прижимая его все крепче, нервно хихикала и, вообще, вела себя… как Ханджи.

— Еще пара сантиметров, и я, как порядочный мужчина, вынужден буду жениться, — наконец, выдавил Эрен, стараясь вырваться.

— А, — радостно отмахнулась Ханджи, но все-таки отпустила его. — Я уже замужем, Йегер, хотя ты красив более, чем позволено законом, — томно вздохнув, она помахала у него перед носом рукой с бриллиантовым перстнем и, казалось, потеряла к вице-консулу всякий интерес, явно высматривая новую жертву среди лениво прогуливающихся по саду. — Майк!

Эрен чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

На ее крик обернулся крупный мужчина с пшеничного цвета волосами и с небольшой бородкой и, подмигнув, махнул рукой. Затем его глаза сместились на Йегера, и он едва заметно кивнул.

Вот откуда Эрен знал новую фамилию Ханджи. Еще одно лицо из прошлого, того, что вспоминать не хотелось. Майк Захариус, советник и правая рука Смита, стоял на залитой знойным солнцем лужайке в окружении детей и что-то увлеченно им рассказывал, а они слушали, приоткрыв рты. Эрен стиснул зубы так, что на скулах проступили желваки, хотя против Майка лично он ничего не имел, наоборот, этот спокойный, рассудительный мужчина вызывал у него скорее уважение. А еще Эрен помнил, что Майк никогда не боялся высказывать свое мнение Смиту и никогда не лебезил перед ним. Однако, он работал на этого больного ублюдка, по приказу которого был убит Леви. И для Эрена это было важнее всего.

— Эй, — Ханджи дернула его за рукав, выводя из странного ступора. — Вдовой меня хочешь сделать? — спросила с неприкрытой иронией в голосе, помня про вспыльчивый нрав Йегера. — В том, что случилось с Леви, Майк не виноват. Он пытался его спасти. Да и тебя… А если узнаешь всю историю, то будешь еще ему благодарен.

— Не хочу я слышать никаких историй, увольте, — отрывисто произнес Эрен. — Мне понадобилось десять лет, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? — живо спросила Ханджи, блеснув стеклами очков.

— Чтобы забыть истории. Да и то хреново вышло.

Ханджи с непонятным выражением смотрела на мальчишку. Впрочем, Йегер уже не мальчишка. На нее смотрел мужчина, сильный и уверенный в себе, в непреклонности которого сквозило извечное непоколебимое упрямство.

— Знаешь, как убрали Смита? — внезапно спросила она.

Ответом был арктическим холодом сверкнувший взгляд.

— Лехнер сказал, его убили люди Заклая.

— Отчасти, — Ханджи равнодушно повела плечом. — Все произошло за один вечер. Они накрыли всех, с небольшими интервалами и по всему городу. Только Смита нигде не было. Веришь, ему оказалось плевать на бизнес и людей, важнее было наказать… — она осеклась, не решившись назвать имя, а потом все-таки продолжила. — Майк пытался найти и спасти Леви, но Смит озаботился, чтобы его не смогли разыскать. Зато самого Смита оказалось найти проще простого. Что Майк и сделал — нашел его, всадил ему пулю в мочевой пузырь и отвез в заброшенный карьер… Двое суток, Эрен. Смит подыхал двое суток на солнцепеке, напоследок все-таки проговорившись, где искать Леви. Но к тому времени прошла уже неделя, и Майк опоздал.

Эрен, очень бледный, сморгнул, но промолчал, только скулы его напряглись, окаменели, но глаза насмерть впились в бесстрастное лицо Ханджи, словно боялись пропустить что-то важное.

— Смердящий же труп Смита вручили Заклаю, — брезгливо закончила она.

Странно, но никакой радости или удовлетворения от рассказа Ханджи Эрен не испытал. Узнай он об этом тогда, десять лет назад, было бы другое дело, а сейчас… Под толстым слоем пепла, поглотившего его душу и чувства, ничего не колыхнулось, разве что мимолетное сожаление, что не он нажал на курок пистолета. Хотя по большому счету Эрен предпочел бы голыми руками выдрать сердце Смиту и наблюдать, как искры черной жизни гаснут в стекленеющих глазах.

— И все жили долго и счастливо, — наконец произнес Эрен пустым голосом.

— Ну не все, и не так чтобы счастливо, — протянула Ханджи, — но все еще может измениться.

Но Эрен уже не слушал ее, пропустив последние слова мимо ушей. Он наблюдал, как к ним не спеша приближался Майк. Поднявшись на террасу, он вскользь чмокнул Ханджи в макушку и едва заметно кивнул Йегеру.

— Господин вице-консул, — произнес он улыбаясь.

— Эрен, — немного помедлив, поправил его Йегер, не уловив в обращении ни насмешки, ни снисхождения.

Майк улыбнулся шире.

— Как возвращение, что скажешь?

— Слишком много воспоминаний, — передернул плечами Эрен. — И это странно, видеть знакомые лица спустя столько времени. В хорошем смысле странно, — добавил он погодя. — Хотя если честно, вы первые, кого я встретил и думаю, что последние. Никого уже тут не осталось.

Майк удивленно и как-то странно посмотрел на него, но, повинуясь ущипнувшей его Ханджи, ничего не сказал.

— Почему никого? — в свою очередь спросила она. — Кирштайна помнишь? Красавчика-бармена из Ла Рейны?

— Красавчика? — фыркнул Эрен, из недр сознания само собой вынырнуло давнишнее мальчишеское соревнование.

— Нет, ну я не спорю, что ты дашь ему сто очков форы! — замахала руками Ханджи. — Да и раньше, собственно, тоже. Но как бы там ни было, Жан тут.

— Господин Лошадиная Морда не уехал? — невольно улыбнувшись, протянул он. — А как же мечта о собственном баре, чтобы наливать свою любимую забродившую кислятину?

— Тут наливает, — хохотнула Ханджи.

— По-прежнему в Ла Рейне? — удивился Эрен.

— Бери выше, в своем баре!

Эрен присвистнул, извинился, Ханджи рассмеялась, и с этого момента у них завязался оживленный разговор уже без всяких недомолвок, настороженных взглядов и чувства неловкости со сторон Эрена. Они вспоминали общих знакомых, Жана в частности, бывшее заведение Ханджи, говорили про приют и ни разу — ни разу — не коснулись Леви и его смерти. И Эрен был благодарен за это.

Гости постепенно расходились, воспитанники с преподавателями разбрелись по классным комнатам, Майк приходил и уходил, а Ханджи и Йегер все говорили и говорили.

— На самом деле, я просто прятался все эти два месяца. От города, прошлого. От самого себя, — Эрен вдруг взлохматил тщательно уложенные волосы таким привычным жестом из юности, снова становясь похожим на нахохлившегося задиристого воробья. — И неужели ты думаешь, что я сам не хочу избавиться от всего этого? — они давно уже перешли на ты. — Я устал искать его везде и во всех, — наконец признался он. — Устал от кошмаров, Ханджи, — он называл ее по-прежнему. — Я не могу больше вздрагивать, увидев в толпе кого-то похожего.

Высказываться Ханджи было легко. Почти как Армину. Она знала и понимала, ей не надо было объяснять. И он все-таки потерял контроль, хотя обещал себе, что этого не случится. А сейчас еле сдерживал хрипами рвущееся из груди тяжелое дыхание, словно воздуха не хватало.

Ханджи, мельком глянув на него, твердыми пальцами сжала его запястье, беззвучно считая про себя.

— Не надо, — мягко, но настойчиво Эрен высвободил руку.

— Чего не надо? У тебя паническая атака.

— Я научился контролировать приступы и справляться с ними.

— Но ты говоришь, что кошмары участились.

— Ерунда. Это из-за переезда сюда, пройдет.

Ханджи недоверчиво прищурилась, но промолчала.

— Что? — спросил Эрен. — Ты можешь прогнать кошмары?

— Нет. Но я могу сделать кое-что получше, — она написала на салфетке несколько слов и протянула ее Эрену.

— Зачем это мне? — спросил он, скептически рассматривая размашистые каракули.

— Сходи, не пожалеешь.

— Опять публичный дом?! — простонал Эрен. — Ну довольно уже, почему мне все суют бумажки с подобными адресами?!

— Это не публичный дом, — рассмеялась Ханджи.

— А что это?

— Просто сходи. Благодарить еще на коленях будешь.

Уже перед тем, как выйти в ленивый сочный вечер, он замешкался на пороге, как-то сник, снова напоминая угловатого взъерошенного мальчишку.

— Ханджи?.. — он явно медлил, не зная как начать. — Можешь мне сказать, где он похоронен?

Ханджи на мгновение приоткрыла рот от неожиданности, потом же едва заметно качнула головой.

— Нигде, Эрен.

Он бросил на нее короткий затравленный взгляд и кивнул. Конечно, с чего ему вообще пришло в голову, что кто-то будет хоронить замученную шлюху свергнутого Командора. Может, когда-нибудь он наберется смелости, попросит Майка рассказать все и тогда услышит, что изуродованное и обезображенное тело Леви сбросили в океан или отвезли за город, где оно уже перегнило где-нибудь на дне заброшенного рудника. Наверное, стало бы легче, имей он возможность попрощаться. Тогда бы он смог, наконец, отпустить…

— Эрен, — Ханджи тронула его за плечо.

— Все в порядке, — он тряхнул головой и натянуто улыбнулся. — Я пойду.

Ханджи опять стиснула его в своих медвежьих объятьях.

— Мы живем вверх по улице, — произнесла она, хлопнув его по спине, — дом двадцать семь. Заходи, не исчезай.

Она еще долго смотрела вслед удаляющемуся новенькому мерседесу Йегера, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.

— Он сильно изменился, — раздалось вдруг сзади.

Ханджи обернулась к подошедшему Майку.

— Да нет, — она качнула головой. — Он все такой же, как и был. Вырос только, да история с Леви заморозила его.

— Почему ты ему не сказала? — вдруг спросил Майк после небольшой паузы.

— Пусть сам узнает.

 

— О!

Виктор выпрямился на сиденье, когда машина притормозила под сверкающей огнями вывеской небольшого с виду ресторанчика.

— У твоих друзей неплохой вкус, знаешь ли, это славное местечко, — с этими словами он легко выпорхнул из салона и нетерпеливо протянул руку Йегеру. — Ну давай живее, чего ты там возишься?

Эрен едва успел закрыть машину, а маленькая сильная рука уже тянула его ко входу. Увидев название, он скептически приподнял брови — назвать ресторан именем четверки наемных убийц, некогда державших в страхе весь город с предместьями, мог только бахвалистый Жан. Впрочем, на интерес клиентов к «Крыльям Свободы» это никак не влияло, и даже сегодня, в вечер обычного буднего дня, посетителей было предостаточно.

Внутри царил полумрак, витал запах дорогих сигар и женских пряных духов. И играло танго — вызывающее, напористое, на грани любви и ненависти. Знакомый рваный ритм странно откликался в груди, царапая когтями воспоминаний и будоража давно застывшую душу. Пока Эрен оглядывался по сторонам, подмечая незатейливый, но приятный интерьер и приличную публику на танцполе, Виктор что-то шепнул метрдотелю, и тот без промедления проводил их к столику подальше от входа и суеты.

— Такое впечатление, что ты знаешь половину города, — хмыкнул Эрен, усаживаясь на не сильно мягкий, но удобный стул.

— Издержки профессии, — блеснул белозубой улыбкой Виктор и рассмеялся выражению, появившемуся на лице Йегера. — Да успокойся ты, ничего такого, просто должен же я где-то и как-то развлекать спутника.

Эрен приподнял брови, но ничего на это не ответил. Да, он платил за эксклюзив, как сказала тогда мадам. И да, он понимал, что не был у Виктора первым. Возможно, на очень долгое время он станет у него единственным, парнишка ему нравился. Он был спокойным, ненадоедливым, легко считывал настроения Йегера, чтобы не мешаться, когда тот бывал не в духе, и никогда ничего не требовал. Однако достаточно быстро перебрался в квартиру к Эрену, оккупировал ее, сошелся с прислугой и создал если не уютный семейный очаг, то место, куда хотелось возвращаться. При этом будучи профессионалом, Виктор ни в коем случае не претендовал ни на чувства Йегера, ни на место в его жизни, что вполне устраивало последнего.

— Может, ты и хозяина знаешь? — не удержался от вопроса Эрен.

— Кирштайна? Немного, он забавный, — кажется, немного смущенно, откликнулся Виктор.

— У тебя с ним что? — быстро спросил Йегер прищурившись.

— Ничего, успокойся, — едва заметно улыбнулся Виктор, бесцельно блуждая взглядом по бару и танцполу, на котором то скользили, то замирали парочки. — Здесь хороший оркестр. Я хочу танцевать, — наконец выдал он.

— Удачи, — почти злобно хмыкнул Эрен, изучая карту вин.

— Ты меня не понял. Я хочу танцевать с тобой.

Эрен, мгновенно оттаяв, исподлобья уставился на довольную произведенным эффектом мордашку напротив.

— Ты серьезно?! Два мужика прилюдно танцуют танго?

— А что? — Виктор пожал плечами. — Это Буэнос-Айрес, Эрен, тут можно все. Лучше признай, что не умеешь, — он тонко улыбнулся.

— Умею! — Эрен даже не понял, как выпалил это, поддавшись на детскую провокацию. — Ну, не то чтобы прямо умею, но основное знаю!

— Вот и отлично, тогда тем более не отвертишься, — довольно ухмыльнулся Виктор и, подняв руку, подозвал официанта.

Пока он делал заказ, небрежно листая винную карту и меню и обговаривая какие-то нюансы с официантом, Эрен достал свою визитку, подумав секунду, перечеркнул свои чины и должности и, дописав пару слов наискосок, протянул ее официанту.

— Передайте господину Кирштайну. Он здесь сейчас?

Официант утвердительно кивнул.

— Ла Рейна? — переспросил Виктор, когда они остались одни. — Тот старый театр? И что общего между ним, тобой и Кирштайном?

— Прошлое, — ответил Эрен откидываясь на спинку стула. — Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что жил здесь десять лет назад? Так вот мы с Кирштайном вместе работали в Ла Рейне. Он среди своих обожаемых бутылок и стаканов, а я… я мыл полы, выносил помои, таскал музыкантам и танцорам выпивку с сигаретами, убирался в гримерках, ну и вообще много еще чего делал.

— Ты мыл полы? — Виктор смотрел недоверчиво, но больше ничего сказать или спросить не успел.

В наступившем коротеньком перерыве между тандами,* со стороны бара отчетливо раздался какой-то грохот, ругань и вопль «Где он?!» И через пару секунд обалдевший Йегер был немилосердно сдавлен в богатырских объятьях.

— Эрен-мать-твою-Йегер! — заорал в ухо Жан, тряся Эрена, как грушу, и периодически хлопая по спине.

— Задушишь, пусти! — против воли рассмеялся Йегер, не особо-то стремясь и вырваться.

— Ишь ты, какой стал! — присвистнул Жан, выпустив наконец Йегера из своих лапищ и оглядывая его с головы до ног оценивающим пронзительным взглядом.

Сам Жан изменился сильно. Вытянулся, но мышцами не оброс, став поджарым, как рабочая гончая. Впрочем, силы ему было не занимать однозначно. Загорелым был настолько, что казался прокопченым, и кожа, тонкая, сухая, собиралась в паутинку преждевременных морщин в уголках маленьких, все таких же надменно смотрящих глаз. Ему не хватало широкополой шляпы, краг, шестизарядного кольта и лениво гоняемой соломинки во рту, а так — вылитый американский ковбой.

— Вот уж не думал, что буду так рад видеть твою дурацкую рожу, Йегер! — воскликнул он, хлопнув Эрена по плечу. Его взгляд остановился на Викторе, наблюдающем эту сцену с удивленно приподнятыми бровями. — Твою рожу я не очень рад видеть, но раз ты с Йегером… — Жан беззлобно усмехнулся, развел руками и по-хозяйски уселся за их столик.

— И тебе привет, — как ни в чем не бывало усмехнулся Виктор, останавливая на Жане странный взгляд блестящих глаз.

— Все так же хамишь тем, кто тебе нравится, я смотрю, — протянул Йегер, заметив тщательно замаскированный плотоядный взгляд Кирштайна в сторону Виктора.

— А ты по-прежнему отхватываешь себе все лакомые куски, — не остался в долгу Жан.

— Что-то вечер перестает быть томным, — Виктор встал и скользнул пальцами по плечу Йегера. — Я в баре посижу, хорошо? А вы поговорите, — и он ушел.

— Счет я выставлю Йегеру, так и знай, — понеслось ему вслед и тут же, без всякого перехода Йегеру: — Он шлюха, ты в курсе? Очень дорогая шлюха.

— Нет, Кирштайн, я только вчера на свет появился, — с издевкой хмыкнул Эрен.

— О`кей, — Жан наблюдал, как официант составляет на стол бокалы, бутылку красного, легкие закуски, а потом знаком отослал его и сам ловко разлил вино. — Ну, за встречу, что ли? — он поднял бокал.

Эрен улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

— За встречу! Я рад, что ты остался таким же! — он сделал глоток. — Хотя сам себе не верю, что специально притащился сюда послушать твои ядовитые плевки.

— Йегер, ты ж без них как без пряников, — хохотнул Жан. — Но за этого мальчика я тебе голову отшибу, если что, — он доверительно понизил голос. — И плевать мне, что он на Леви похож.

— Определенно, я скучал по тебе, Кирштайн, — совершенно искренне произнес Эрен.

— А мы думали, Смит прирезал тебя, — простодушно выдал Жан и пристально глянул в зеленые глаза напротив. — Уж больно ты исчез резко, а через пару дней такое завертелось — ого-го! Ты ж знаешь, что Командора свалили?

Эрен кивнул.

— Во-о, — протянул Жан. — Ребята тогда еще расстроились все. Ну, не в том смысле, что Смита жаль, а в том, что он тебя на нож успел поставить… Правда, за такого мужика, как Леви, можно и на нож добровольно… Как ты ушел-то?

— Ханджи помогла, — ответил Эрен.

— И уж конечно, Леви расстарался.

— С чего ты взял? — мгновенно по старой памяти окрысился Эрен.

— Да с того, — фыркнул Жан, снова плеснув себе вина. — Вот только уволь меня от демонстрации своей добродетели, Йегер. Все — от Смита до последней шавки на задворках клуба знали, что ты его трахаешь. Хотя за какие такие заслуги Леви дался такому сморчку, как ты, я без понятия.

— За языком следи, а, — недовольно протянул Эрен. Не то чтобы было обидно слышать про сморчка, просто как-то…

— Да я ж по старой памяти, — Кирштайн легонько хлопнул его по плечу. — Без обид. На самом деле, я завидовал тебе. И все тебе завидовали. Леви, ведь он такой, хрен пойми кому не дался бы.

Эрен сделал еще пару глотков, не зная, как воспринимать внезапное откровение Жана и что отвечать на это. Его снова не отпускало ощущение собственной непролазной тупости и слепоты. Увидь он тогда, пойми, что происходит — все могло бы быть по-другому. И Ханджи тогда сказала так же.

Он невидящими глазами обвел зал, танцующие парочки, столики, пока не остановился на прямой и грациозной спине сидящего в одиночестве Виктора. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, тот обернулся. Заметив, что Эрен смотрит на него с убийственной тоской, с той самой, которая была в его глазах в вечер их встречи, Виктор нерешительно поднялся, но Эрен едва заметно покачал головой и улыбнулся, словно говоря «все хорошо».

— И видишь, как все получилось, — продолжал Жан как ни в чем не бывало. — Ты уехал, а Леви пришлось хлебнуть дерьма за двоих.

— Я не просто уехал, потому что мне так захотелось, — отрывисто возразил Эрен. — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Все я знаю. Спас он тебя. От Смита спас, от смерти. Своей шкурой пожертвовал. Поэтому ты сейчас важный господин, а он… — Кирштайн неопределенно махнул рукой и замолчал. — Но раз он так сделал, то у него была причина. Точно тебе говорю. И наверное, ты не такой уж хреновый человек. Выпьем!

Эрен послушно выпил, хотя в горле стоял отвратительный ком, который скользил по гортани, распирая ее, но ни проглотить, ни выхаркнуть его не было никакой возможности.

— Не жалей, слышь? — навалившись плечом, заметил Кирштайн. — Леви поступил, как считал нужным. Это его решение было — спасти тебя, дурня, такой ценой… Меня бы так кто любил — я мир бы такому человеку под ноги кинул. Счастливчик ты, Йегер. И балда.

— Н-да, уровень счастья зашкаливает, — огрызнулся Эрен и вдруг вскинулся. — Любил?! Ты сказал — любил?

— Ну да, какого хрена ты заладил, — криво усмехнулся Жан. — Йегер, ты еще больший идиот, чем я тебя считал!

Эрену стало дурно. Почти так же, как тогда много лет назад на корабле от осознания чудовищной жертвы. Только сейчас, пожалуй, было еще страшнее и отвратительнее от собственной слепоты и глупости. Конечно же, Леви спасал его не просто так, не по доброте душевной и уж точно не из благодарности. Так поступают, когда любят, молча, ненавязчиво, до безмолвного крика.

— Мои поздравления, Йегер, — произнес Кирштайн прочитав по его лицу, что у него творится на душе, и, посмотрев куда-то за спину ему, махнул рукой. — Но лучше поздно, чем никогда, — он встал. — Мне идти сейчас надо, но я рад тебя видеть и… заходи, знаешь. Посидим, вспомним. Про ребят расскажу, про Спрингера, Райнера, про Энни. И вообще отлично, что у меня теперь есть с кем выпить. Этот столик всегда твой, Йегер. Но не думай, что поить я тебя буду бесплатно. Твою куколку может быть, но не тебя.

Он еще какое-то время постоял около столика, глядя на Эрена с непонятным выражением, а потом, словно решившись, добавил:

— На твоем месте я бы грязь жрал у его ног, умоляя простить.

Эрен непонимающе уставился на Жана, стараясь вникнуть в его слова. Хотел было даже спросить, но Кирштайн, в очередной раз хлопнул ему по спине и пружинистым шагом направился в сторону бара.

— Чего он тебе наговорил?

Эрен даже не заметил, как к столику вернулся Виктор.

— Да так, — он сделал попытку отмахнуться, впрочем, неудачную.

— Про Леви говорил?

— С чего ты взял?

— С того. У тебя лицо всегда становится, как маска, и глаза пустые сразу.

— А еще я до сих пор называю тебя его именем…

По тонким губам Виктора скользнула улыбка.

— Это ничего, — произнес он, — у каждого из нас свои трупы под кроватью. Потанцуем? — спросил сразу без перерыва и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул Эрена за руку.

Мелодия этой танды была простой, даже слишком, поэтому кроме них на паркете было всего несколько пар. И именно поэтому Эрен не мог побороть смущения — на них смотрели, заинтересованно, с любопытством, немного свысока. Но Виктору было все равно. Привстав чуть-чуть и вытянувшись стрункой, он прильнул к Эрену в тесном объятии, пристроил темноволосую головку на его груди и закрыл глаза.

— Давай, — шепнул он, целиком отдаваясь во власть рук и тела партнера.

Было странно. Эрену казалось, он ничего не помнит, но откуда-то из подсознания всплывали шаги, фигуры, пусть простые и незатейливые, но он слышал музыку, как его учил Леви. Чувствовал ее. Пусть даже через маленькое доверчиво прильнувшее к нему тело, незаметно, но все же направляющее его, совсем… совсем как Леви тогда. И Эрен так же подчинялся легкому нажиму пальцев на свою ладонь и чуть заметным поворотам бедер, чувственно прижимая к себе Виктора. Склонив голову, почти касался губами темных волос, видя, как мальчишка блаженно жмурится от его дыхания на своей коже.

— Ты не совсем потерян для общества, — пробормотал Виктор, и рука его скользнула вверх, запутываясь пальцами в прядках на затылке.

По телу Эрена прокатилась волна мягкой упоительной дрожи, что рождалась от сочетания страстной музыки, щемящего удовольствия и податливого тела рядом. Некоторая его неловкость сглаживалась восхитительным изяществом и гибкостью партнера, и они уже давно скользили по паркету одни под прицелом восторженных глаз неоправданно долго застывая и улыбаясь своим мыслям. Виктор почти вызывающие льнул, иногда выкручивая явно женское движение, отчего у смотрящих на них перехватывало дыхание и по рядам проносился восхищенный шепот.

Но танда уже заканчивалась. Последний аккорд затих, Виктор тянулся за поцелуем, а пальцы Эрена невесомо касались его щеки, и публика зачаровано застыла в ожидании, когда в наступившей тишине отчетливо и как по заказу громко хлопнула дверь.

Эрен невольно вскинул глаза и…

Когда-то давно, еще в детстве, Эрен упал с высоченного дерева. Упал плашмя, на живот, так что в глазах потемнело и хрустнуло что-то в позвоночнике. Но страшнее сковавшей боли было то, что он не мог вздохнуть. Легкие от удара слиплись, расквасились и упорно не желали расправляться, а Эрен давился воздухом, жадно хватал его прокушенными губами, неожиданно для ребенка понимая, что вот-вот задохнется и умрет.

Так же было и сейчас, как плашмя на живот, до жуткой рези, в крошево. Все вокруг закрутилось в серо-багровом вихре, смазывая лица и голоса, зажженные люстры и свечи скакали в дикой пляске. Ощущения все разом ухнули куда-то, оставив только тупую раздирающую боль в легких, лишенных кислорода. А прямо перед ним ослепительно сияло и горело статичное пятно, центром которого было одно-единственное лицо. Фарфорово-бледное, гладкое, с глубокими тенями под лихорадочно блестевшими глазами цвета ртути. Живое вопреки всему.

— Леви?..

 

Примечания:  
*танда - сет из трех-четырех мелодий танго, которые полагается танцевать с одним партнером, дальше следует пауза около минуты и начинается новая танда.


	11. Chapter 11

Сердце пропустило удар. Вдох сквозь почти ощутимый скрежет ребер обжег гортань. Текли секунды, но видение не исчезало, не мутнело, не рассеивалось от неосторожного дыхания. Эрен, застывший, оглушенный, не сводил глаз с хмурого лица. Это был Леви, во плоти, сомнений быть не могло. Точно такой же, каким помнило его измученное сердце.

— Ты жив, — выдохнул Эрен потрясенно. — Ты…

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как стальные обручи, сдавливавшие грудь, с треском лопаются, осыпаются, давая возможность дышать в полную силу, наконец-то, спустя столько лет.

— Это он? — раздался совсем близко шепот.

Эрен на какое-то мгновение перевел взгляд на лицо Виктора и удивленно распахнутые глаза, и в ту же секунду снова безапелляционным приговором хлопнула дверь — Леви исчез. Его больше не было на пороге коридорчика, ведущего куда-то в необозримые недра бара. Эрен застыл, чувствуя, как каменеют мышцы, а следом и мысли, и сознание, а мир, вспыхнувший на долю секунды ослепительным фейерверком, снова распадается на осколки.

— Да иди же за ним! — выдохнули ему в ухо. — Быстрей же, ну! — и следом маленькие ладошки толкнули вперед.

И Йегер сорвался. Как когда-то давно, только тогда он бежал от Леви, а сейчас за ним, по полутемным узким коридорам, которые петляли лабиринтом с бесчисленным множеством ведущих в неизвестность дверей. Только непостижимым образом выбравшись на улицу позади заведения Кирштайна, Эрен сообразил, что гнался за призраком. Рванув вверх по переулку, он вылетел на оживленную улочку, но маленького силуэта нигде не было видно. Покрутившись бесцельно на месте, вернулся. Леви нигде не было — то ли он, зная выход, выскользнул быстрее, пока Эрен приходил в себя и метался в поисках дороги, то ли скрылся за одной из дверей, мимо которых Эрен проносился. Решение пришло моментально. Ворвавшись обратно через черный ход, он стал с маниакальной методичностью ломиться во все двери подряд, влетая то в подсобку, то на склад, то еще куда-то.

Он не думал, не хотел и даже просто не мог. Он боялся остановиться, на периферии рассудка понимая, что Леви не найдет и боялся этого, поэтому просто шел по коридорам дальше и дальше, ломая замки и вышибая двери, пока наконец ему навстречу не вылетел злющий как черт Кирштайн.

— Ты что творишь, сукин сын?! — заорал он издалека и, сжимая кулаки, понесся на Йегера.

На грохот и вопли набежали работники бара, ошарашенно наблюдая багрового от бешенства босса, локомотивом прущего на молодого богато одетого господина со смертельно бледным лицом. Казалось, столкновения и драки не избежать, все знали крутой нрав Кирштайна. Но красивый господин оказался проворнее. Словно играючи увернувшись от первого удара, он одной рукой перехватил закрутившегося на месте Кирштайна за плечо, швырнул к стене, пальцами второй намертво вцепляясь в его горло.

— Почему ты не сказал, что он жив?! — взревел Йегер, резко прикладывая об стену оторопевшего от его неожиданной силы Кирштайна.

— Да ты чего! Кто жив?! — прохрипел Жан, пытаясь отодрать душившие его пальцы.

— Леви, мать твою! — выкрикнул Эрен. — Почему ты не сказал?!

— Да что я должен был сказать?

— Что он жив!

— Леви?! Конечно, он жив, чертов ты охреневший ублюдок! — Жану наконец удалось высвободиться из его хватки и, поднапрягшись, он оттолкнул Йегера к противоположной стене.

Эрен судорожно сглотнул.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что он… — Жан осекся, потирая горло и во все глаза тащась на противника. — Блять, Йегер! — выдохнул он, наконец сообразив. — Так ты серьезно думал, что он помер?

Эрен не ответил. Зажмурившись, он пытался удержать в себе рвущееся на свободу неконтролируемое слепое бешенство, алчно требующее крови. Развернувшись, он несколько раз подряд со всей силы припечатал кулаком об стену, до хруста казанок, сбивая руку в кровь, с мрачным удовольствием наблюдая, как оседает кирпичная пыль. Боль в руке отрезвила. Шумно сглотнув, он уткнулся лбом в ни в чем не повинную стену.

— Вот черт, — выдохнул Кирштайн, знаком приказывая всем свидетелям убираться подальше. — Так вот почему ты не возвращался! А я-то думал, ты просто трусливый сукин сын, сбежал, бросив его тут на растерзание Смиту.

— Не беси меня, Кирштайн, — хрипло и зло выдохнул Эрен. — Заставлю сожрать эти слова вместе с твоим поганым языком.

— Будет тебе, — не испугавшись, Жан приблизился и осторожно положил руку на плечо Эрену. Тот вздрогнул. — Пойдем, выпьем.

— Иди ты, сам пей, — отмахнулся Йегер и резко развернулся. — Где его найти?

— Не знаю… Да тихо ты, бешеный! — воскликнул он, снова встретившись лопатками с кирпичной кладкой стены и с радостным удивлением смотря в пылающие яростью глазе напротив. — Я, правда, не знаю. И никто тут не знает. Леви не особо разговорчив, знаешь ли. Он приходит, работает и уходит, и «это все, что тебе нужно знать, долговязый», — явно передразнил он Леви и хмыкнул. — И расспрашивать его, когда он в упор смотрит своими жуткими глазами, у меня нет никакого желания, хочешь верь хочешь нет. Я бы на твоем месте у Ханджи спросил, — добавил он чуть погодя, — они старые приятели, да ты сам знаешь же. Странно, что она ничего не сказала.

Эрен моментально вскинулся, отгоняя кроваво-красный морок, плывущий перед глазами. Вздохнул глубоко, рвано выдыхая. Точно. Ханджи.

— Пойдем-ка, — Жан все-таки взял его под локоть и потянул куда-то. — Придешь в сознание, руку промоем.

— Не надо.

— Ой не начинай, Йегер, — отмахнулся Жан, почти силой заталкивая его в свой кабинет. — Ты, конечно, сильный черт, но и я тебе не гимназист румяный. Топай давай!

 

Странное дело — вроде Эрен дышал, думал, делал что-то, слушал Кирштайна, кивал головой, но при этом ощущал все так, словно это был не он. Вернее, за всем наблюдал со стороны, как кто-то похожий на него сидел в маленьком уютном кабинете Жана, послушно подставлял руку под обжигающий виски, морщась, опрокидывал рюмку этого пойла в себя и — все. Больше ничего, удивительная потрясающая пустота на том месте, где недавно, казалось, голова лопалась от бурлящих мыслей и где кислотная злоба грозила вырваться из-под контроля. Не думалось, не хотелось, не моглось. Полный ноль.

Осознание, что Леви жив, было каким-то нереальным. До сих пор его появление казалось очередным бредом воспаленного истосковавшегося сознания, и Эрен периодически вскидывал пронзительный молящий взгляд на Кирштайна и тот с завидным спокойствием кивал в ответ, ни разу не скривившись в глумливой ухмылке. Леви был жив. Все эти десять лет. Жив. Все то время, что Эрен не находил себе места, метался, разве что не разбивая себе голову о стены, только и мечтая, что сдохнуть, но продолжая жить. Потому что Леви так хотел.

А теперь… Теперь он не понимал, за что с ним так поступили. За что Леви с ним так. Почему не дал знать о себе? Ведь Эрен бы приполз бы к нему, хоть по битому стеклу, хоть по пылающим углям, на другой конец света, только позови он. Неужели не нужен? Тогда зачем было спасать, собой закрывая?!

Это была даже не обида. Эрена трясло от ощущения того, что его предали, не дали выбора, не захотели слушать. Просто все решили за него, отведя малопривлекательную роль мальчика, нуждающегося в защите. Пожертвовали собой. Кем Леви его считал, так поступая? Трусом?

Какая-то мысль назойливо крутилась в пыльном углу подсознания, но пока не оформилась, не вылезла на поверхность, и это было к лучшему.

Внутри вскипала бессильная злоба, кислотная, удушливая. На самого себя, что так повелся на глупые уловки; на Леви, не верившего ни в него, ни в его чувства — других объяснений его поступкам Эрен просто не находил; на Ханджи и ее ненаглядного Майка, молчавших, как заговорщики, притворно слушавших его сокровенные тайны. А еще была упрямая решимость выяснить все до конца, что он и собирался сделать прямо сейчас.

— Ну давай, Йегер, — Кирштайн хлопнул его спине. — Вроде жить будешь.

Эрен тяжело поднялся на ноги и привычным жестом запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохматив их еще сильней.

— Ты как? — обратился напоследок Жан, пристально рассматривая помертвевшее лицо старого знакомого. — А то смотри мне, никуда не пущу, пусть хоть придется тут спеленать тебя полотенцами. То, что ты дурак вспыльчивый, я знал. Но что руками спокойно убить можешь — не подозревал, — он ткнул на свое горло с проступавшим отпечатком пятерни.

— Я в порядке, — неохотно ответил Эрен. — Прости, если что.

— Тю-ю, Йегер, — отмахнулся Жан, — и пострашней тебя, малахольного, кадры попадались.

Эрен кивнул и пошел к выходу, обернулся уже на пороге и скупо скользнул по Кирштайну мрачной зеленью глаз.

— Слушай, там Виктор, по-свински с ним выходит и…

— Иди уже, — хмыкнул Кирштайн. — Ведь он почти мне ответил и решил завязать, а тут ты со своими деньжищами и ореолом трагичности. Но если Леви тебя нахер пошлет, а я бы на его месте обязательно тебя послал, даже не думай возвращаться. Виктора я тебе не отдам.

 

Эрен резко затормозил у дома Майка и Ханджи, внушительного особняка в колониальном стиле и погруженного во мрак. Только на втором этаже в одном из окон едва заметно горел торшер или настольная лампа — кто-то не спал. Но Эрен пребывал в том состоянии, что был готов перебудить весь город, поэтому без всяких раздумий и сожалений нажал кнопку дверного звонка. А потом снова и снова, и еще, пока низкие переливы колокольчиков внутри особняка не слились в чудовищную какофонию, отчетливо вопя в ночной тишине.

Открыли ему очень быстро. На пороге возник взъерошенный Майк в наспех наброшенной бархатной домашней куртке, чей карман лихо топырился от спрятанного там оружия.

— Йегер?! — он несколько ошарашенно уставился Эрена. — Тебе чего?

Эрен стоял все так же опираясь рукой на косяк, разве что палец с кнопки звонка убрал. Выражение его хмурого лица с гуляющими желваками было пугающим, как и пронзительный взгляд, не обещающий ничего хорошего.

— Что-то случилось? — снова спросил Майк, окинув его взглядом и отметив отсутствие пиджака, небрежно закатанные рукава сорочки и сбитые костяшки на правой руке, уже покрытые запекшейся кровью.

— Случилось, — сквозь зубы.

— Ох черт, — выдохнул Майк, сообразив, наконец, в чем дело. — Я ей говорил, что…

— Майк, ты не представляешь даже, как сильно я хочу врезать твоей ненормальной женщине, — резко перебил его Эрен. — Но врезать Леви я хочу больше, поэтому просто скажи где он.

Из-за спины Майка выглянула Ханджи.

— А что происходит, мальчики? — крутя головой, радостно начала было она и умолкла, наткнувшись на пугающую зелень глаз.

— А ну-ка пойди сюда, — Эрен тихо поманил ее пальцем разбитой руки.

Майк, усмехнувшись, вытолкнул вперед на удивление притихшую Ханджи.

— Майк! — трагичным шепотом позвала она, растерянно застыв между мужчинами.

— Ничего не знаю, дорогая, твоя была «гениальная мысль», ты и отвечай, — снова хмыкнул он и подмигнул Йегеру. Тот стиснул зубы и промолчал.

— Зайдешь? — с кривой улыбкой спросила Ханджи, с тоской глядя в спину уходящему мужу.

— Нет, — развернувшись, Эрен легко сбежал по ступенькам и пошел к оставленной машине.

Помедлив, Ханджи пошла следом.

— Ну прости меня, — произнесла она, плюхаясь на кожаное сиденье рядом с сидящим за рулем Эреном.

— Весело было? — зло спросил он, постукивая пальцами по оплётке руля.

— Ну-у-у при чем тут весело, — протянула Ханджи.

— Ну, а какого хрена тогда?! — не выдержал Эрен, резко к ней оборачиваясь. — Почему сразу не сказала, а сидела и слушала про мои кошмары и… Блять, Ханджи! Что ты за человек такой, а? Сейчас промолчала, тогда промолчала. Почему тогда, в порту, ты мне не сказала, что он задумал? Ты же знала!

— Он хотел вывести тебя из-под удара, — произнесла она. — Я закурю? — она полезла в карман халата, надетого поверх пижамы, достала пачку неизменных дешевых сигарет и прикурила. — Он хотел вывести тебя из-под удара, — повторила, затягиваясь. — Смит разорвал бы тебя на куски, в прямом смысле. Леви это знал и заставил тебя уйти, как мог.

— И принял все на себя!

Ханджи пожала плечами, невидящими глазами смотря вперед через лобовое стекло.

— Это было его решение, Эрен. Он хотел тебя спасти.

— Но не такой ценой! — рявкнул Эрен, вцепляясь в руль до хруста суставов. — Он сыграл в гребаное благородство, а я столько лет жил, считая его мертвым!

— А он и был почти мертв, когда Майк его нашел, — тихо произнесла Ханджи.

Эрен хотел что-то возразить, но подавился воздухом, рвано выдохнул и, вздрогнув, посмотрел на притихшую женщину.

— Рассказывай, — он сам не узнал свой голос.

— Да нечего особо рассказывать, — она передернула плечами. — Тем вечером, когда вы уплывали, Майк заставил Смита снять слежку, поэтому на пристани никого не было. Но Леви спасти не смог, Смит увез его в старые доки, на заброшенный склад, и Майк нашел его спустя неделю только. Пристрелил подонков, которые измывались над ним, и забрал его оттуда. Майк вообще думал, что везет уже труп.

Эрен громко сглотнул, не сводя лихорадочно горящих глаз с Ханджи.

— От боли и потери крови Леви был в таком глубоком обмороке, что пульс почти не прощупывался. Он был страшно искалечен, Эрен, — Ханджи посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и глубоко затянулась, пытаясь сдержать дрожь.

По телу Эрена прокатилась ледяная волна, и он почти физически ощутил, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом. Его мутило, но он заставлял себя слушать.

— Никто не верил, что он выживет, даже я. А он выжил, будто назло. Хотя восстанавливался очень долго. Мы с Майком еле заставили принять нашу помощь — у него же ничего не было. Он злился чудовищно, но уступил. Хотя мне кажется, эта зависимость от нас действовала на него хуже, чем все увечья. Даже хуже, чем то, что он больше не может танцевать.

Эрен вскинулся, неверяще глядя Ханджи.

— У него были переломаны голеностопы, он ходит-то с трудом, Эрен, — ответила она. — Жан его к себе позвал, там он и преподает, мало, конечно, но все же дает ему возможность быть независимым от нас.

Эрен уронил голову на скрещенные на руле руки и какое-то время сидел не шевелясь. Затем, глубоко вздохнув, бессильно откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Почему ты не… блять, Ханджи, почему ты не написала? Не позвонила?

— Сначала было не до этого, честно. Да и я не верила, что он выживет. А звать тебя смотреть на кровавое месиво вместо Леви — не хотела. Случись что, ты не таким его должен был запомнить.

— И ты решила, пусть я лучше думаю, что он мертв?

— Нет. Мне в голову не приходило, что ты так думаешь.

— А что тогда?

Ханджи вздохнула.

— Эрен, тебе было всего двадцать. И да, ты любил Леви, но у тебя еще вся жизнь была впереди. Я думала — уедешь, переболеешь, забудется, пойдешь дальше.

— Он тоже так думал? — прищурившись, спросил Эрен.

— Я не знаю, как он думал. Он вообще запретил говорить тебе. И о тебе. И сам никогда не говорил.

— Вообще?

Ханджи кивнула.

— Теперь я хочу набить ему морду еще больше, — мрачно подытожил Эрен. — Где его найти?

Ханджи пожала плечами.

— Серьезно? — с непередаваемым сарказмом произнес Эрен, усмехнувшись и холодно рассматривая ее.

— Абсолютно, — она энергично закивала. — Он сказал, что это не мое собачье дело. Думаю, он просто всячески пытается быть независимым.

— Я ему в глотку забью эту гребаную независимость, как только найду его тощую задницу, — прошипел Эрен, вновь начиная барабанить пальцами по рулю.

— Ты такой милый, — Ханджи растянула губы в жуткой улыбке. — Эрен? — позвала она уже совершенно другим тоном.

— М?

— Ты же делаешь это не из жалости или чувства, что должен ему что-то?

— Я ему должен?! — воскликнул Эрен. — Блять, Ханджи, это он мне должен десять лет жизни без него! И я возьму с него с процентами, так, что отрабатывать будет, пока не сдохнет от старости!.. В один день со мной, — подумав, добавил Эрен.

Ханджи нервно хихикнула.


	12. Chapter 12

Сегодня ноги болели сильнее, чем обычно, и Леви невольно порадовался своему решению пару дней не показываться у Кирштайна. Конечно, это ничего не изменит уже, но зато даст возможность обдумать и понять, как вести себя дальше. И принять решение придется, как бы Леви ни хотел избежать этого. Что-то подсказывало ему, что настырный характер Йегера мало изменился со временем, и скорее всего, мальчишка уже роет носом землю в поисках. Вот это был тот самый момент, когда Леви мысленно погладил себя по голове за обычную свою нелюдимость, сейчас так кстати обернувшуюся дальновидностью. Ведь никто не знал, где его квартирка — ни Кирштайн, ни Ханджи с Майком, которых мальчишка наверняка уже тряс со свойственным ему упрямством.

Леви неторопливо шел по утопавшему в ленивых сумерках бульвару. Идти было тяжело, он почти физически ощущал, как натягивалась кожа на лодыжках, скованных отеком. Чувство, что она вот-вот расползется и лопнет с противным треском было давнишним и почти привычным, однако это не мешало каждый раз брезгливо морщиться и тихо себя ненавидеть за чертову ущербность. Не стоило вчера бегать, однозначно, но это было первое, что пришло в голову. Он был не готов увидеть Йегера, много лет назад навсегда вычеркнув из памяти те несколько недель и откровенные раскосые глазищи.

Поначалу, когда пришел в себя и медленно восстанавливался, была шальная мысль найти мальчишку. Эрен как-то проговорился, что живет в Гамбурге, и это большой город, разумеется, но сколько там может быть Йегеров? Неужели он не сможет найти того единственного, своего? Но чем больше проходило времени, тем четче Леви понимал, что сделать это не имеет права. Не для того он спасал пацана всеми правдами и неправдами, заплатил страшной ценой, чтобы потом разрушить ему жизнь, приковав чувством благодарности к инвалиду. И не благодарность вовсе нужна была Леви от Эрена.

А инвалидность в то время уже стала очевидной и реальной. Да, на нем снова все заживало как на собаке, но вот заставить суставы двигаться с прежней гибкостью его живучий организм не мог. Ему вообще прочили, что не сможет ходить. Смог, вопреки и назло всем. Пусть кое-как и хромая на обе ноги, но сам, без посторонней унижавшей помощи. Но танго, единственная страсть, помогавшая не сдохнуть на протяжении долгих лет, теперь было для Леви недоступно. Эту новость он перенес хуже, чем все мрачные прогнозы врачей относительно своего покалеченного тела. Со временем, конечно, он смог в какой-то мере вернуть былую подвижность стопам и коленям, но все же она была недостаточной даже для того, чтобы просто ходить, не испытывая при этом непрекращающейся ноющей боли. О выступлениях же можно было забыть раз и навсегда. И именно в тот момент и подвернулся проныра-Кирштайн со своим — кто бы мог подумать! — рестораном.

Преподавать Леви мог, с трудом, естественно, потому как предпочитал показывать, а не молоть языком, но постепенно втянулся, привык и даже получал за уроки неплохо. Очкастая нудела, что это гроши, и лезла со своей помощью, но, хвала небесам, у Майка хватило мозгов обуздать это чудовище. Леви никогда не было много надо. Даже в роскошной квартире на Агуэро, принадлежавшей Смиту, из шести комнат он пользовался только кабинетом. А сейчас ему и подавно хватало маленькой квартирки в полторы комнаты на Фрэнч. Плата была немаленькой, все-таки Реколета, но, во-первых, Леви привык к этому району, во-вторых, до заведения Кирштайна тут было недалеко, а в-третьих, при должной экономии хватало на все и даже на маленькие слабости.

Подумав о слабостях, Леви чуть склонил голову и жадно втянул носом густой аппетитный запах свежей выпечки, доносившийся из бумажного пакета. Он всегда действовал успокаивающе, даже гипнотически, как и сами пирожные и прочие сладости, и именно поэтому сейчас, на ночь глядя, он потащился в любимую пекарню на углу, проклиная по пути свои ноги и мальчишку Йегера. Хотя… не такого и мальчишку уже, с угрюмой тоской подумалось Леви. Сколько ему? Леви минуло сорок один, стало быть, тому тридцать. Н-да.

А вообще, Йегер был потрясающе, неприлично красив, за десять лет превратившись из смазливого пацана в чертовски соблазнительного мужика. Вытянулся еще больше, раздался в плечах. Только вот смуглая физиономия осталась прежней, вернее, выражение ее. И глаза. Глазищи даже. Раскосые и зеленые, в обрамлении длинных ресниц. Прозрачные и откровенные… Внутри что-то предательски екнуло, но Леви усилием воли загнал подальше не ко времени всколыхнувшееся нечто, и зло похромал дальше.

Однако, образ Йегера не оставлял. И очень скоро рядом с ним возник и образ его спутника. Леви скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, что вчера реально опешил, увидав в объятьях Йегера пусть неточную, но все-таки свою копию — мелкий, тщедушный, бледный и чернявый. И словно в насмешку молодой красивый и здоровый, а еще нагло танцующий его танго с его Йегером. Впрочем, уже не его, что танго, что Йегер. И кем приходятся друг другу эти двое гадать особо надобности не было, и так все ясно как день.

Стремясь забить непонятно откуда всплывшую горечь, Леви закурил. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли, и объяснений этому не находилось. Давно же все отболело, прогорело, подернувшись пеплом, быльем поросло или как там еще говорится. Но все-таки что-то скреблось, ворочалось, ныло. Угрюмое, щемящее, озлобленное, голодное. Похороненное в жутких недрах души. Малодушно проклинал Йегера, нарушившего его болезненный покой, но до одури молился всей нечисти в аду, чтобы тому не припекло его разыскивать. Может, и обойдется, успокаивал себя Леви, преодолевая последние десятки метров до дома. В конце концов, расстались они с его, Леви, подачи отвратительно, и Эрен не должен испытывать к нему ничего, кроме презрения и, может быть, жалости. И причин разыскивать Леви и выяснять что-либо тоже, в принципе, никаких не было. Все, что они могли сказать друг другу — они сказали еще десять лет назад.

Толкнув скрипучую калитку, увитую диким виноградом, Леви проковылял вперед, преодолел пару ступенек, ведущих на узкую терраску, и замер. Сюда выходили двери трех квартир и последняя, в самом углу, была его. Перед ней, опираясь широкой спиной в обшарпанные доски, прямо на полу сидел Эрен, согнув ноги в коленях и положив на них скрещенные руки.

В первую секунду Леви не поверил своим глазам, совсем как вчера в ресторане. Потом внутри стало невероятно пусто и гулко, сердце пропустило удар и вдруг забилось как очумевшее, бешено гоня по венам горький яд.

— Даже не думай сбегать снова, — раздался голос из темноты. Эрен поднял голову и вскинул на Леви немигающий взгляд. — Ноги побереги.

— Не твоя забота, сопляк, — быстро взяв себя в руки, безразлично кинул Леви и щелкнул выключателем. Под козырьком террасы зажглись разноцветные фонарики, заливая неподвижные фигуры мягким ненавязчивым светом. — Как ты нашел меня? — спросил он хмуро.

Йегер несколько секунд жмурился на лампочки, а потом, переведя взгляд на Леви, кивнул на пакет в его руках.

— Мьсе Огюст очень любит своих постоянных клиентов, — наконец ответил он. — А ты у него пирожных сожрал с полтонны, наверное.

— Блять.

Йегер криво усмехнулся, и Леви с какой-то тоской невольно затаил дыхание, глядя на до боли знакомые черты скуластого лица.

— Зачем пришел? — с вызовом спросил он.

— Поговорить, — тут же ответил Эрен.

— Зачем?

— Пара вопросов осталась.

— Каких?

Йегер окинул его долгим непонятным взглядом, от которого Леви стало не по себе, но признавать это он не собирался.

— Ну? — поторопил он, покривившись и переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Может, впустишь и поговорим у тебя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Йегер и, легко поднявшись с пола, привалился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тебя чревато впускать, Йегер, мы это уже проходили, — хмыкнул Леви, но все-таки в два неловких шага приблизился, доставая из кармана ключи.

— Только не воображай себе невесть что, — в тон ему ответил Эрен, смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Договоришься сейчас, сопляк, — скорее по привычке огрызнулся Леви, отпирая замок и заходя в темную прихожую. — Проходи, — он кивнул Йегеру в сторону комнаты и сам пошел вперед, зажег торшер и распахнул тяжелые створки оконной рамы, впуская в комнату свежий вечерний воздух.

Йегер с интересом осматривался. Комната, освещенная мягким светом, была небольшая, в два окна; узкая кровать и прикроватный столик отгорожены ширмой, шкаф, стол, пара стульев, покойное кресло у окна, торшер, аккуратные стопки книг прямо на полу и в углу патефон. Идеальная чистота и порядок, и очень скромно. Но было в этой комнате нечто, отчего не хотелось ее покидать.

— Уютно у тебя, — невольно сорвалось у Эрена.

Леви фыркнул.

— У меня нет желания вести с тобой светскую беседу, — произнес он, скрещивая руки на груди и приседая на стол. Ноги болели адово и хотелось снять ботинки, но показывать свою слабость Йегеру Леви не собирался. Только не ему. — Задавай свои вопросы и проваливай.

— Знаешь, я могу уйти прямо сейчас, если настолько бешу тебя, — тихо сказал Эрен, заглядывая в серые холодные глаза.

— Сделай одолжение, — безразлично произнес Леви и, скидывая пиджак, прохромал к ширме. — Где дверь, надеюсь, не забыл.

— Почему ты так ведешь себя? — спросил Эрен. Смотреть на ссутулившуюся тяжело передвигающуюся фигурку было физически больно, и  
Эрен едва удержал себя от того, чтобы броситься вперед, обнять, прижать и не отпускать. От былого изящества и горделивой осанки не осталось ни следа, а вот презрения во взгляде и яда в языке стало больше.

— Как так? — Леви устало обернулся, пересекаясь с ним взглядом.

— Как будто тебе насрать.

— А может, так и есть, не думал? — Леви приподнял брови.

— Тогда какого хрена ты сбежал вчера, а? — почти с вызовом уставился на него Йегер.

— А в твоих мечтах я должен был броситься тебе на шею спустя десять лет? — ядовито выплюнул Леви.

Эрен замер, не веря своим ушам. Только лицо его исказилось, словно от подавляемой боли. Он как дурак искал его, мчался к нему, чтобы сказать все то, что не успел когда-то, а его встретили полным безразличием и обвинениями.

— В мечтах? — выдохнул он, делая шаг вперед. — В каких, блять, мечтах?! — его голос взвился. — Я похоронил тебя десять лет назад, ты понимаешь это?! Все это время я думал, что ты мертв, пока вчера не увидел твою гладкую рожу!

— Ну извини, что жив! — тоже повысив голос, ответил Леви, плюхаясь на кровать и принимаясь стаскивать ботинки с ноющих ступней, буквально разрывая шнурки. Уже было насрать на то, что Йегер увидит его немощность.

— Почему ты не дал знать о себе?! — наседал Йегер, порывисто шагнув вперед. — Я бы примчался к тебе! Я бы приполз, блять!

— Громкие слова, Йегер, потрясают воздух, но не собеседника, — фыркнул Леви. — Зачем бы ты примчался? Таскать за мной судно, пока я лежал? Кормить меня с ложки и подтирать задницу? В двадцать лет похерить свою жизнь и быть на побегушках у инвалида? — сорвав, наконец, ботинок, он отшвырнул его в сердцах. — Не задалась мне твоя жалость, сопляк, понял?

— Да я любил тебя, чертов ты тупица! — выкрикнул Йегер, теряя самообладание и в бешенстве глядя на непроницаемое лицо Леви.

— О, вчера в ресторане я увидел всю силу твоей любви, — желчно протянул тот. — Ну и как он, Йегер, так же хорош, как и я?

Впервые в жизни Эрену хотелось со всей силы вдарить Леви так, чтобы зубы клацнули, а фарфоровая рожа утратила свое надменное выражение.

— Давай, хочется же, — презрительно скривил губы Леви, словно прочитав его мысли, совершенно спокойно наблюдая, как тот сжимает сильные пальцы и как раздуваются его ноздри.

— Да пошел ты на хер! — развернувшись, Йегер со всей дури отшвырнул ни в чем не повинную ширму.

— Ведешь себя, как истеричка, — пожал плечами Леви, стаскивая второй ботинок и с облегчением вздыхая.

— Зато ты, блять, кусок гребаного льда! — воскликнул Эрен. Злость и обида душили. Мало того что прогнал тогда, мало того, что никогда не верил и не позвал, так еще и издевается. — Как ты мог? Как вот так просто взять и все решить за нас двоих?!

— Нас?! — голос Леви зазвенел от удивления. — Никаких «нас» не было и нет.

— А вот и было! — совсем по-детски завопил Эрен. — Мы были вместе!

— Ты только трахал меня, это не вместе, это просто секс.

— Я любил тебя!

— Старо, Йегер! — Леви с трудом встал и, подойдя вплотную, уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Впрочем, ошибку свою он понял очень быстро. От Йегера нестерпимо пахло солнцем и раскаленной пылью. А еще знакомым упоительным жаром молодого сильного тела, в котором сейчас клокотали бешеные инстинкты. Невольно отступив, чтобы не наделать глупостей, Леви засунул руки в карманы. — От меня ты чего сейчас хочешь?

— Хочу чтобы твою гладкую рожу перекосило!

— Не дождешься.

Эрен заметался по комнате.

— Давай, вали к своему любовнику, — не выдержал и вспылил Леви, — а меня оставь в покое. Голова болит от твоих воплей и топота.

— Он мне не любовник!

— Да ну?! В консерваторию вместе ходите, и только?

— Я с ним потому что он похож на тебя!

— Я, блять, польщен, — выплюнул Леви. — Довольно. Убирайся, дверь вон там.

Взбешенный Эрен в бессильной ярости до хруста стиснул кулаки.

— С удовольствием! Только ответь мне на один вопрос.

— Опять? Ты задрал уже.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему ты заставил меня уехать, почему принял все на себя?

— Ничего я не принимал, — словно смутившись, быстро произнес Леви и отвел глаза. — Так совпало. Больно надо было мне прикрывать твой зад.

— Ты врешь! — Эрен сверкнул глазами. — Ты спасал меня! А признаваться не хочешь из-за своей гребаной гордости, в благородную шлюху играешь!

Хлесткая пощечина пришлась почти по губам.

— Вали отсюда, Йегер.

— Ну и свалю! На тебе свет клином не сошелся!

Эрен чуть ли не бегом бросился в коридор и уже распахнул хлипкую дверь, когда сзади налетело маленьким смерчем, обдав упругой волной воздуха и тонкая рука решительно захлопнула дверь обратно.

— Не сошелся, говоришь? — зло выдохнул Леви. — А каким именем ты его называешь, когда долбишь?

Опешив, Эрен застыл, не веря своим ушам.

— Да ладно?! — воскликнул он с чрезмерным удивлением. — Леви, ты что, ревнуешь, что ли? — с вызовом и злой насмешкой.

— Даже если и так, то тебя это не касается, сопляк, — острый подбородок вздернулся, и глаза их пересеклись как клинки, разве что искр не вышибая. — Вали, я сказал!

Эрен больше не раздумывал. Схватил, дернул на себя, ударом выбивая из своих и его легких весь воздух, и сгреб в охапку. Маленькое тело в его руках выгибалось, стараясь вывернуться, и десять лет назад Эрен вряд ли бы удержал его, все-таки Леви был силен, но не сейчас. Сейчас он был уже на голову выше и в два раза больше и сломить сопротивление оказалось делом нескольких секунд. Скрутив его в руках, Эрен, спотыкаясь, вернулся в комнату и упал на узкую постель, подминая скалящегося Леви под себя. Хотел поцеловать кривящиеся губы, но был укушен, жестко и без рассуждений.

— Сука, — жарко и азартно выдохнул Эрен, зажимая ему рот ладонью, заламывая голову, до синяков впиваясь губами в открывшуюся шею.

Невероятно было снова чувствовать под собой жилистое маленькое тело, сейчас так отчаянно сопротивлявшееся его ласкам. Невероятно было вдыхать его запах, почти не изменившийся. И совсем невероятным было то, что скоро это тело снова станет его. Эрен, ломая сопротивление, раздвинул его бедра, буквально впечатываясь прижатым одеждой стояком между широко раскинутых ног. Вжал Леви в простыни, не давая шанса пошевелиться. Рукой скользнул между их тел, нащупывая пуговицы его брюк, вырывая их с мясом, стремясь добраться до вожделенного. И со стоном сжал в ладони горячий пульсирующий уже почти вставший член. Грубо стиснул, наслаждаясь дрожью Леви и задушенными не то стонами, не то хрипами. Пальцы умело прошлись по всей длине, массируя и сдавливая головку, размазывая выступающую смазку, почти царапнул вершину и сам едва не кончил от судороги, прокатившийся по выгнутому телу под собой.

Леви больше не сопротивлялся. Спрятав лицо в согнутую руку, прерывисто дышал, подаваясь в ладонь Эрена, подчиняясь настойчивым пальцам. Пользуясь недолгим затишьем, Эрен ловко стянул с Леви брюки и отшвырнул, проклиная полумрак в комнате за то, что не может видеть это желанное красивое тело, которого был лишен на целых десять лет. Подцепив капли смазки, Эрен размазал их по судорожно сжавшемуся кольцу мышц. Леви дернулся, пытаясь скинуть Эрена и отползти, но сильные неумолимые руки придавили его, сжали, а сверху навалились всей тяжестью.

— Пусти, — прошипел Леви, продолжая вырываться.

— Теперь никогда, — выдохнул Эрен и протолкнул настойчивые пальцы в панически сжавшееся мягкое и горячее.

Он хотел быть нежным, но не выходило. Дикая животная страсть алым маревом окутывала рассудок, заставляя наслаждаться сопротивлением, загнанным сбитым дыханием, болезненным шипением. Пальцы давили и тянули, умело вкручиваясь, массируя, и Леви сдавался под их напором, отталкивая его уже скорее по инерции.

Перевернув Леви на живот и ткнув лицом в подушки, Эрен рывком задрал его задницу вверх, ставя на колени. Свои брюки даже снимать не стал. Просто высвободил тяжелый мокрый от смазки член, сплюнул на сжавшийся вход и ткнулся головкой. От первого толчка Леви взвыл, захрипел, стараясь отползти и беспомощно цепляясь дрожащими пальцами в скомканные сбитые простыни. Но Эрен подхватил его под бедра, надвигая на себя, чувствуя, как тот сжимается внутри и как маленькое тело буквально трясет в его руках. Почти сразу, не давая привыкнуть, Эрен сорвался, вдалбливаясь в Леви глубокими резкими толчками, ощущая, как он все же поддается, уступает, комкая пальцами подушки и по-кошачьи прогибаясь.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул сквозь еле сдерживаемые стоны и кусая губы. — Ненавижу…

— Ненавидь, — с трудом пробормотал Эрен пересохшими губами. — Только не оставляй меня больше…

Кончили они почти вместе. Леви не выдержал первым, на пару десятков секунд опередив Эрена, сжимаясь до чертовых звезд перед глазами и глуша сорванные хрипы подушкой. Эрена же просто порвало. Он тяжело повалился на Леви, подминая его под себя, продолжая жадно стискивать дрожащие бедра, содрогаясь и тяжело дыша. Было мокро, горячо и скользко.

— Отпусти, — наконец, раздалось устало и настолько ровно, как будто только что Леви не хрипел от страсти, немыслимо выгибаясь.  
Эрен с сожалением покинул маленькое тело и откинулся на спину. Перекатившись, Леви сполз с постели и, сильно прихрамывая, вышел из комнаты. Эрен услышал, как хлопнула дверь, потом полилась вода. Лилась она долго и ровно, никто не плескался, не принимал душ и не наполнял ванну. Нутром почуяв неладное, он подорвался и в два шага оказался у запертой двери. Рванул ее, легко выламывая замок, и замер. Тяжело облокотившись на раковину, спиной к нему в крошечной ванной стоял ссутулившись Леви. В одной смятой пропитанной потом и испариной сорочке. По дрожащим бледным бедрам вязко тянулись застывающие капли спермы.

— Убирайся, Йегер, — глухо, сорванным голосом.

— И не подумаю, — совершенно спокойно.

— Упрямство достоинство ослов, — хмыкнул Леви. — Ты получил то, что хотел, а теперь пошел вон.

— Я тебя хочу. Целиком и навсегда.

— Не смеши меня. Возвращайся в свою жизнь, а меня оставь в покое.

— Нет.

— Вот же блять, — зло и устало. — Мне нечего тебе предложить.

— А мне ничего и не надо, у меня все есть. Тебя только не хватало. А теперь есть и ты.

— Я не вещь, Йегер… больше не вещь.

— Никогда не считал тебя вещью, — несмело улыбнулся Эрен, наконец переступая порог ванной комнаты. — Ты же знаешь.

До его слуха долетел судорожный не то вздох, не то всхлип, и Леви тяжело неуклюже опустился на бортик ванны. Уставился на Эрена холодными ядовито-ртутными глазами с залегшими под ними, казалось, навечно тенями.

— Я инвалид, если ты не заметил, — произнес он тихо.

— Мне все равно, — едва слышно ответил Эрен изменившись в лице. Он сделал пару шагов и в нерешительности замер.

— Мне не все равно. Ты не должен тратить свою жизнь на такого, как я. Так что, давай, — хмыкнул он, — вали вон к своей молодой копии меня.

— Да какая копия, — нервно вспыхнул Эрен. — Я плачу ему и…

— Не везет тебе, Йегер, — оскалился Леви. — Всю жизнь со шлюхами.

— Что ты несешь, — пробормотал Эрен и вдруг порывисто кинулся вперед, падая у ног Леви, и уткнулся в его колени. — Прости меня, слышишь. Прости.

— За что? — опешив, выдохнул Леви, невольно вцепившись тонкими пальцами в широкие дрожащие плечи.

— За все! За то, что бросил тебя тогда… за то, что поверил тебе и сбежал! — Эрен тыкался лицом в его колени, как слепой щенок, стискивая их до боли. — Я не должен был оставлять тебя, никогда!

— Перестань, — тихо произнес Леви, невольно запуская пальцы в шелковистые каштановые пряди. — Я сделал то, что считал нужным.

— Ты закрыл меня собой, — Эрен вскинул голову, пытливо вглядываясь в фарфорово-бледное родное лицо.

— Не преувеличивай, — хмыкнул Леви. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты жил.

— А зачем мне эта жизнь без тебя ты не подумал?

Леви отвел взгляд и хотел отстраниться, но Эрен перехватил его руки, прижался губами к ладоням, потом покрыл поцелуями тонкие сбитые запястья в странных жутковатых шрамах, прорезавших кожу до костей.

— Перестань, — Леви попытался вырвать кисти рук, потому что горячие губы его мальчишки словно сердца касались, лишая самообладания. Но Эрен не позволил.

— Откуда это? — едва слышно выдохнул он, проводя по ним пальцами.

— Наручники, — будничным тоном ответил Леви.

Вздрогнув, Эрен подозрительно часто заморгал.

— Только не реви, — фыркнул Леви.

— Не реву! — отрывисто, зло и хлюпнув носом.

По-прежнему стоя на коленях перед ним, Эрен выпустил из ладоней тонкие нервные пальцы и обнял его за бедра. Губы чувственными поцелуями поднимались от коленей вверх, по гладкой бледной коже, удивительно упругой и чистой. Язык слизывал испарину, смакуя солоноватый вкус, а ладони чувственно оглаживали сжимая. Леви судорожно сглотнул и чуть развел ноги, позволяя губам и рукам Эрена скользить выше. Внизу живота снова завязывался горячий узел непристойных желаний. Узкая аккуратная ступня осторожно провела по колену Эрена вверх и скользнула за ткань расстегнутых брюк. Когда же теплые маленькие пальцы ловко и с нажимом пробрались дальше, член с готовностью вздрогнул.

Не раздумывая, сгреб Леви в охапку, подхватил под бедра, и тот с готовностью обвил ногами его талию. Эрен жадно огладил открывшуюся липкую промежность и мягко протолкнул пальцы в скользкое кольцо мышц. Леви сжался, беспомощно выгибаясь в сильных руках, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи любовника.

— Такой мокрый внутри, — с восторгом выдохнул Эрен, пальцами чувствуя упругий жар и хлюпающую вязкость. — И так сжимаешься.

— Блять, прекрати, — сквозь зубы прошипел Леви, с трудом сглатывая. От слов Эрена пружины в животе стягивало до безобразия. — Уже скучаю по тем временам, когда ты трахнуть меня не мог, не покраснев десять раз перед этим.

Они уже никуда не шли. Эрен навалился всем весом, вжал Леви спиной в стену, свободной рукой оглаживая и стискивая тонкое сильное бедро у себя на талии. Леви дышал через раз, шумно втягивая воздух и выдыхая почти со стоном в губы напротив. На грани поцелуя, едва прикасаясь.

— Все еще хочешь чтобы я ушел? — жарко, обжигающе, с пошлым звуком вынимая пальцы.

— Заткнись, Йегер, а то будешь дрочить под душем, — с придыханием, низко, глотая стоны, и вдогонку ядовитый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

— Как и ты, — с попыткой завладеть губами.

— Не привыкать, — дразняще отодвигаясь.

— Совсем не скучал по мне? — сильнее вжимаясь налитым текущим членом в промежность.

— А должен был? — подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

— Хотелось бы, — наглая улыбка. — Мы все еще в ссоре?

— Переспать не значит помириться, Йегер, — ритмично елозя вдоль мощного стояка. — Будешь трахать или трепаться?

— А ты попроси, — почти упираясь головкой в жадно раскрытый вход.

— Обойдешься.

И кривая ухмылка почти сразу же исчезла с тонких бледных губ, как только Эрен одним движением вогнал член в припухшее и скользкое. Леви зашипел рассерженной кошкой.

— Йегер, блять! — выдохнул он, прогибаясь в пояснице и осторожно притираясь.

— Больно? — сглотнув пробормотал Эрен, ловя губами его сорвавшийся мучительный стон.

— Полчаса назад надо было заботу проявлять… сейчас-то чего, — он резко зажмурился и охнул, приняв до конца. Приоткрыл помутневшие глаза, на дне которых что-то бродило просыпающимся вулканом, и уставился на виноватую мордаху Эрена. — Терпимо.  
И вдруг выгнулся навстречу. Уперевшись острыми лопатками в стену, он начал двигать бедрами так, что у Эрена безжалостно снесло крышу.

Второй заход был дольше, уже не такой голодный и нетерпеливый, как первый. Эрен медленно вдалбливался, то и дело меняя угол проникновения, жадно ловя обычно такие скупые эмоции Леви. Сейчас же он задыхался, закатывая глаза, шипел, посылая Йегера в далекие дали, и сдавленно стонал, то стараясь отвернуться, то пряча лицо у него на плече.

— Ты так развратно выглядишь! — с восторгом, в очередной раз пытаясь поцеловать до сих пор недоступные губы.

— Иди ты нахрен, Йегер, — отрывисто, сглатывая. — Задом шевели!

Бешеная гонка закончилась оглушительным взрывом. Леви выгнуло так, что Эрен едва удержал в руках скользкое от пота тело. Чувствовал, как сжимается, опять сдавливая собой до багровых росчерков и чертового фейерверка.

— Этот трах точно в пятерке наших лучших, — выдохнул Эрен, тяжело наваливаясь на тонкое тело перед собой и едва удерживаясь на трясущихся ногах.

Леви фыркнул, но прижался теснее и положил голову на плечо, чувствуя, как Эрен осторожно покидает его тело. Зажмурился на  
мгновение и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Прости, — услышал над ухом и в ответ чуть ощутимо прикусил плечо Йегера.

— По-моему, ты стал больше, — отстраненно произнес Леви, пока Эрен осторожно выходил из ванной, по-прежнему сжимая его в объятьях.

— Естественно, я вырос!

— Да не про это я, — едва слышно.

Эрен покраснел, поперхнулся, хотел было оторвать от себя Леви, чтобы увидеть его глаза, но не смог. Тот вцепился в плечи Йегера мертвой хваткой и отпустил, только когда Эрен очень осторожно уложил его на постель, а сам с довольным урчанием завалился набок рядом. Леви невольно потянулся навстречу, когда горячая ладонь скользнула под расстегнутую рубашку, оглаживая угловатые изгибы его тела, впалый липкий от спермы живот. Склонившись, Эрен принялся выцеловывать одному ему ведомые узоры на бледной покрытой шрамами коже, вдыхая родной удивительно теплый запах. И Леви оттаивал от этих губ, несмело зарываясь пальцами в непослушные пряди каштановых волос, словно вспоминая, как это, льнул теснее и почти забыл про свое искореженное тело. Но когда Эрен, подняв голову, окинул его жадным взглядом и стянул с него рубашку до конца, Леви толкнул его в бок.

— Раздевайся, Йегер, я не буду тут единственным с голым задом.

Эрен белозубо улыбнулся и принялся стаскивать одежду. Ему нравилось, как Леви смотрел на него — искоса, настороженно, запоздало гася голодный блеск в глазах. Снова пожалел о том, что в комнате недостаточно светло — так хотелось в подробностях разглядеть лицо Леви с закушенной от вожделения губой. Сбросив все, Эрен вытянулся на спине, закинув руки за голову, позволяя рассматривать свое тело.

— Нравится? — улыбнулся он, скосив глаза на хмурое лицо

Леви быстро сглотнул и фыркнул.

— Размечтался… — выдал презрительно. — Ну и сколько их было? — тут же, следом, злобно и недовольно.

— Кого?

— Не беси меня, — сощурился Леви. — Любовников твоих сколько было говорю.

— Немного, — ответил Эрен и, протянув руку, хотел коснуться острой скулы, но Леви отшатнулся. — А у тебя? — спросил он упавшим голосом.

— Никого, — спокойно ответил Леви и, заметив, как удивленно распахнулись зеленые глазищи, все такие же наивные и родные, устало хмыкнул. — Кому я нахер нужен.

— Мне.

— Все еще и такой?! — фыркнул с издевкой, кивая на свое покрытое шрамами тело.

— Все еще и такой!

— Не смешно.

— А я и не смеюсь, — Эрен приподнялся на локтях и оказываясь лицом к лицу с Леви. — Ты мне нужен. Любой.

— Это ты сейчас так думаешь, — устало выдохнул тот, поспешно отодвигаясь. — Я гораздо старше тебя, и пока разница между нами не так заметна. Но что будет через десять лет? Ты поймешь, что не задался тебе старый беспомощный инвалид на шее…

— Просто заткнись, — не вытерпел Эрен. — Вот прямо сейчас.

— Эрен, я говорю серьезные вещи.

— И я тоже! Мне уже не двадцать, Леви, я прекрасно понимаю чего хочу. И кого. И почему. И не смей мне рассказывать, что я должен чувствовать и думать.

Эрен сверкнул глазами, смотря на Леви в упор.

— Я тебя люблю. Нравится тебе это или нет. Только слово, Леви, и я увезу тебя куда захочешь и все будет так, как захочешь. Мы можем быть любовниками, можем быть друзьями, даже просто соседями, но прогнать меня снова я тебе не позволю, ясно?

— Идиот, — сквозь зубы процедил Леви, дернув щекой.

— Какой есть.

Эрен с вызовом посмотрел на бледное лицо и вдруг со всей очевидностью понял. Он действительно был идиотом, непролазным конченым идиотом!

Потянувшись, он сгреб Леви в охапку и подмял под себя. Огладив острые скулы, потерся носом о его нос и довольно улыбнулся. Заглянул в ртутные озера глаз, сейчас бурлившие невиданным водоворотом эмоций.

— Просто произнеси это вслух, — попросил он.

Леви протестующе заерзал.

— Просто произнеси, — едва заметная улыбка.

— Идиот.

— Не это.

— Пусти меня!

— Опять не то.

Леви попытался вывернуться, но сильные надежные руки держали крепко, как никогда.

— Скажи, — потребовал Эрен.

Он зажмурился и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Леви. А потом, сорвавшись, жарко целовал его лицо — закрытые глаза, точеные скулы, теплые виски и острый подбородок. И наконец, губы. Впервые за этот долгий вечер, незаметно перешедший в ночь. Леви не сопротивлялся, не отпрянул, не оттолкнул, а отвечал рвано, невпопад, совсем как в первый их поцелуй много лет назад в темной прихожей.

— Ну, — прошептал Эрен.

И это стало последней каплей, Леви просто не выдержал. Не выдержал щемящей нежности и немого обожания, не выдержал нового Эрена, в теле взрослого мужчины оставшегося таким же непосредственным мальчишкой. Его мальчишкой.

— Скажу — отцепишься? — устало вздохнув и сощурив глаза, прошептал Леви и небрежно обвил его руками.

— Подумаю, — Эрен довольно хмыкнул, утыкаясь носом в изгиб его шеи.

— Люблю, — тихо выдохнул Леви зажмуриваясь.


End file.
